After the Nightmare
by GhastlyRevenant
Summary: Yoshiki and Ayumi escape from Heavenly Host, but sadly, it's hard to escape life's own nightmarish events. This is a followup story to Heavenly Host Nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, Ms. Shishido, Hinoe, Kito, and Mayu. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Satoshi, Miki, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Sakutaro. Extra, own characters include Kito, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Okinawa Miki. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

Sadly, we weren't thinking while doing the school parts, so they accidentally ended up like an American school. We fix this in other stories, but in this one, it was kind of irreversible. Apologies in advance~

This will be updated daily

* * *

The next day, Yoshiki had found it hard to get up like normal, and come to school. He would've liked to stay home today, but he doubted his explanation would be sufficient for the principal. It was so weird... All that horrible stuff, the death and decay that took place yesterday, yet... here he was, sitting in class, like nothing had happened. It felt so surreal, but this was just how the world worked. It threw a thunderstorm your way, but then the next day wouldn't have a cloud in the sky. Though, that didn't mean a few puddles didn't remain. He sighed, barely listening to the teacher as they rambled on and he was off in his own mind. To keep himself awake, he doodled on his notebook, most of it nonsensical scribbles, since he wasn't much of an artist.

Emi... Mitsuki... Kito... The fact that they had _murdered_ someone... it all weighed heavily on his mind, and he was certain it was the same for Ayumi. He wondered how she was doing, actually... He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her after they had gotten out. He looked up as the bell rung for class's end, and the start of lunch. Maybe he'd get to talk a little during lunch... He stood and slung his bag over his shoulder, heading outside to their usual meeting spot. Besides first period, this was the only time their whole group could meet up. He sat with a sigh near Satoshi, letting his bag fall next to him with a thump. He was still worn out, and wished he could just take this time to sleep, but it would probably only result in him becoming more drowsy.

Ayumi had gotten home to two very worried parents who were frantically calling around in an attempt to find where their daughter was. She had to lie, giving the excuse that after cleaning up the cultural festival that her and her friends went out for food. Then mini-golfing where she had fallen into one of those fake little ponds. Then her parents proceeded to yell at her about her lack of respect, lack of maturity, and inability to take anything seriously. She disagreed, of course, but once her parents got angry at one thing, they got angry at everything. She could tell they were just freaked out, since Ayumi had typically kept them in the loop of her location. She also had to tell them she lost her cell phone, which she hadn't noticed she didn't have until then. Finally, after an hour, her parents went off to bed. She dragged herself into the shower, feeling all the dirt and grime wash off her. When she got out, she was met with her sister and a plate of nice warm food. The rest of the night was spent talking to her sister, telling her everything she could.

Ayumi hadn't even gotten a chance to sleep when it was time to head out towards school. Her sister asked if she wanted to just stay home for the day, but Ayumi didn't think that would help. She would just lay in her room, being miserable. She had to get herself back into the daily grind. In class, she found it almost impossible to concentrate on the lecture. She scrabbled down the notes on the board, but she couldn't keep her mind aware and actually absorbing the material. She was so tired, throughout the entire class she was stifling yawns. When the lunch bell rang, she was honestly tempted to slip off somewhere and get a small nap in. But, she didn't want anyone worrying about her absence at lunch, so she would just tough it out.

Satoshi look over at Yoshiki as he appeared. He was admittedly a little surprised, he had been almost sure Yoshiki would've found a way to miss classes. He could understand just wanted to get back into normal life. The very thought of this Heavenly Host place was enough to freak him out that he had a nightmare just from the little description Ayumi had given. **"Hey, how're you holding up?"** Satoshi asked, concern in his expression. He wasn't really sure how act or what to say to someone who had just gotten out of such a situation. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Ayumi appear in her typical spot as well. The two of them looked beyond exhausted.

Yoshiki looked over at Satoshi with tired eyes, then shrugged. **"Pretty good, I guess, given the circumstances. I'm just hoping to leave it in the past,"**he answered, holding in a yawn. It was best to just forget it all, but the task was easier said than done. So many images kept coming to his head, and they wouldn't quit. Luckily, though, he didn't dream often, so he also didn't get nightmares. But if he did, he would probably be incapable of any sleep at all.

**"That sounds like the best idea,"** Naomi agreed, but then looked to Ayumi, **"What about you, Shinozaki?"** She looked sympathetic towards her. The poor girl looked awful... like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. She wasn't surprised at that fact, though. Naomi, herself, probably would have to seek professional help before being able to even shut her eyes.

Ayumi took a few seconds to realize she was being spoken to. Ugh, she hoped she didn't get called on in any of her classes. As class rep she was supposed to be an example to the others. **"Oh, I'm okay,"** she answered. It wasn't an honest answer, but it felt like the only one she could give. **"My sister is a psychic, so she knows and believes everything I told her. It was nice to talk through it with her,"** she explained, her last words drowned out by a yawn. She had no idea how she was going to make it the rest of the day without passing out. She jolted a little when she remembered what her sister gave her. **"Oh, Yoshiki,"** she said, pulling out a little purple-tinted gem attached to a string. She gently tossed it over to him. **"Sis wanted me to give that to you. It's like the power stone, but it's supposed to be more powerful."**Her sister had given her one as well, telling her it was one of the strongest protections against spirits. It may not be of any use now, but there was a level of comfort and protection the power crystal brought. Although, she was aware of Yoshiki's disinterests in such things, her sister had insisted she give it to him.

Satoshi watched the little gem as Ayumi tossed it. He felt a little out of the loop in reference to 'power stones'. It was probably just a charm like the one everyone else had bought... He paused, suddenly realizing Ayumi using Yoshiki's first name. They definitely had used last names previously, right? He had to wonder about the nature of their relationship after all this had happened. They had always been good friends, but using first names was a quite a bit of a jump.

Yoshiki looked over at Ayumi as she addressed him, easily catching the stone. **"Tell her thanks, then,"**he said, putting the charm in his pocket. Before yesterday, he probably wouldn't carry such a thing around, but now he probably wouldn't forget to bring it along wherever he went. To admit that to himself embarrassed him a little, but at least he didn't have to say it out loud.

Naomi fidgeted, feeling a little lost between their first name basis. But, she didn't want to ask. It was their business, right? Ugh, but if certain people heard them calling each other that, bad rumors would start spreading... Still, she couldn't ask, or bring it any special attention... The only one in their group who might do that exact thing, though, was Seiko, but she hoped she knew better on the matter. If she so much as mentioned it, an overwhelming awkwardness would descend on all of them.

**"Will do,"**Ayumi replied, a little surprised he was so willing to take it. Then again, after their experience, she could completely understand his change in tune. It made her sick when she thought of what could have been avoided with even a cheap little cultural festival charm. She put some food in her mouth even though her appetite wasn't really there. Her sister had been nice enough to throw together a lunch box, so she felt obligated to eat something. But, after the time spent in Heavenly Host with no food, her stomach almost seemed to resist the sustenance. She just stuck to eating the bland rice, which went down easiest.

**"Aah, my professor started talking about mid-terms today!"** Seiko said as she approached the group, sitting next to Naomi. **"Just because we finished the culture festival yesterday, they think they can start talking about exams,"** she pouted. She was aware of Yoshiki's and Ayumi's exhaustion, but she found dwelling on such awful things were never good. It was best to move on with a smile.

**"Exam?"** Naomi asked with a small smile, appreciating the change of subject, **"How ridiculous! At least wait a few days!"**She laughed lightly, hoping that they could all still talk like this, light hearted and such. But... she had a feeling things wouldn't be exactly as they had been. Mayu as gone, and the event Yoshiki and Ayumi had experienced, while left them physically unscathed, probably had a large impact on them personally. Ayumi was obviously different, a lot less care free than she had been. While Yoshiki didn't have any visible changes, she was sure he was just trying to cover it up. That seemed how he rolled. A loner, per say.

Yoshiki hadn't brought anything to eat. He had even almost been late to school because of over sleeping. Though, that didn't seem to help his drowsiness, it certainly ruined any preparation time he had before school. And, unlike the others, he was on his own with that kind of thing, so if he forgot or ran out of time to do it himself, he was pretty much screwed. Having not eaten since lunch yesterday, he was pretty starved, but was too prideful to ask for a share of anyone else's. Instead, he decided to play it calm, like normal. He had forgotten lunch before, so it most likely wouldn't attract attention to the fact he didn't have any today.

Ayumi shifted the food in the box around a little, deciding she couldn't stomach anymore. Besides, she was more interested in sleep than food. She shut the box, standing up. **"I need to go check something in the library. I'll talk to you guys later,"**she told them with a light smile. She didn't wait for the replies before she grabbed her bag and left. She made it to the library quickly as she was aware lunch was only so long. She went up to one of the computers, signing on with the school's login and password. She double-clicked on the library system, going into the database of articles. She typed in 'Heavenly Host Elementary School'.

The computer took a moment to think, then dozens of articles coming up. She clicked on them, frowning as she got the story she had previously believed. Where were Ryou's, Tokiko's, and Yuki's names? She clicked around, typing in the ghost children's names... nothing. At all. How could that be? She typed in 'Sachiko', the namesake of the charm. Nothing. **"The hell,"**she mumbled, glaring at the computer. If only they had found more articles while in the school... it seemed that the physical world was bereft at the information. She sighed, staring at the computer screen. It seemed the internet wouldn't be as much help as she had previously hoped.

Satoshi watched as Ayumi quickly spoke and left, frowning slightly. He knew things wouldn't be normal for a while, maybe never again. He had to wonder why she left for the library in such a hurry. Surely she wasn't dwelling on that place, right? He glanced at Yoshiki, noticing his friend's lack of food. Satoshi knew he must not have eaten for a while, so he held out his lunchbox for him. **"Want it? My mom made Shogayaki, which I don't even like,"** he offered casually.

Yoshiki watched as Ayumi left, feeling a little worried for her state of mind. He'd have to try and talk her out of looking more into Heavenly Host... It'd do her no good to dwell on it, and he was certain that's what she was going to the library to do. He sort of wanted to stop her, but before he could even really act on the thought, he heard Satoshi. He turned his head, eyeing the food he offered. Normally, he would've liked to turn him down, but he felt too empty for his pride to get in the way. **"Thanks, man,"**he said with a sigh, taking the lunch box. He had much more of an appetite than Ayumi, and found it very easy to eat the meal in it's entirety. He spent the rest of the lunch period eating, making sure to take it slow so he didn't seem too desperate for food. The bell then rung, much to his displeasure, and everyone scattered to their next period class.

School dragged on much too slowly for his liking, and, unlike most of the other students, he didn't get to go home for more than a few minutes. He really wanted to call off work today, but he couldn't afford to. He dressed casually, having no uniform for his job. The only thing mandatory was a name tag, which he put in place of his student ID. Haaa, it really was just like school... only you had to pretend to be friendly and stand the whole time. He stepped out of his studio apartment, locking the door behind him and walking calmly to the music store he worked at, which sold a variety of instruments that he wished he could have. It was almost taunting, being around the things that he loved but couldn't own, but it was better than working somewhere he didn't have an interest in at all, like fast food. Ugh, he felt sorry for the saps that worked in places like that...

He entered the shop, giving a small wave to the manager, who said a 'hey dude.' Time to work... Then, when he got home, he'd most likely collapse on his bed, not taking time to shower or eat.

Okinawa Miki entered the small music shop hesitantly, almost expecting to see someone she would recognize. But, she purposefully went to a music store outside her neighborhood just to avoid that. Though, there was a level of paranoia that a friend, parent, parent's friend, maid, or any other number of people could see her. What was she even doing? There was no way she could hide a _guitar_ in her room without being found out. Still, with the extra cash from her birthday, it was too tempting. She walked over to the guitar's, fascinated. Her parents had always been so careful to keep her away from such music... classical music and the like were the only type that deserved listening to. She was debating to herself which type to get, a little intimidated by all the choices.

Yoshiki saw a new costumer enter. It was strange though, most costumers looked at least a little familiar, but he couldn't recall ever seeing this girl before. He shrugged it off, continuing work as usual. As she browsed, he approached her, looking at the choices. **"Is this your first time looking for a guitar?"** he asked, his hands in his jacket pockets. This was necessary to ask costumers, so you could refer them to a brand or type better. Though, he had to admit, she didn't look like the type who'd be interested in the guitars. He almost wanted to ask if she was looking for something like a wind instrument or smaller string one, like a violin. But, even to him that sounded rude, and he wasn't paid to be rude. He was paid to be in people's business and tell them what they may or may not like.

Miki was admittedly relieved when she heard an employee come up, since she was questioning her knowledge. She knew how to play guitar, she managed to learn it between violin lessons in the band room at school. She was sick of the amount of time she spent with a violin as opposed to the guitar, though. **"Is it that obvious?"** she asked with a sheepish smile. **"I know how to play... but I learned on a school guitar. I was just going to get one of them... but none of the one's here look familiar,"**she observed, face tinged red from embarrassment. She didn't like being clueless. She glanced at the employee, a little more embarrassed when she realized he was _cute._ He looked exhausted, but that didn't take away from his sharp blue eyes and nicely ruffled blonde hair. Her eyes grazed his name tag. Kishinuma, huh.

Yoshiki chuckled lightly, shaking his head.**"Not too obvious. I'm required to ask that, really,"** he explained, then looked at the guitars on display. Most likely, they didn't have any that were cheap enough for schools to afford, unless they were private schools, which he guessed he shouldn't rule out, especially since the glossy blond gave him the impression of a girl who was well off. **"Maybe I can help... Can you remember the brand name of the guitar?"** he asked, tilting his head slightly. He had worked here long enough to know what types they did and didn't have, so he could tell her right away if they carried the type she had learned on. And if they didn't, he'd just have to give her some other suggestions that were good for beginners or a make similar to the one she was familiar with.

Miki smiled at him, a little relieved she didn't look like a total newbie. She paused, thinking back to the school's guitars. She remembered picking up the guitar for the first time and falling in love. It had felt like such a better fit than the violin she had played for years and years. **"It's a Gibson, I believe,"** she said slowly. The school had about five of them, able to afford such pricey guitars thank to the ridiculous amount of money it takes to go there. She had checked online for the price of a good guitar, a large amount of money in her bag for it. Bless her rich grandmother and her two thousand dollar check. Of course, she had to get the money in cash, because she couldn't risk letting her parents see a charge from a music store with her debit card.

A Gibson? Maybe she did go to a rich private school... Those brand guitars were about the most expensive on the market for known names, for good reason. But still, he was a little shocked. For her to be looking for one of those, and having started on one, was really strange. **"Was it Electric or Acoustic?"** he asked, walking over to where most of the Gibson's were categorized. He gaped at the sight of such high rate beauties... He was really jealous that this girl seemed so certain that she could afford one. What he wouldn't give...

**"Acoustic,"** Miki replied quickly, confident of that. Plus, if she was getting electric, she'd have to get an amplifier. That would only add on to the complications of hiding it from her parents. As they approached the Gibson's, she felt a bit more comfortable. She could even spot the model of one of the guitars her school used, though it was electric. Her eyes glanced over the prices, assured she could afford one. Still, she was a little nervous about spending so much money on something her parents would burn if they found. Looking at the beautiful guitar's with their sleek bodies and glossy appearances, though, she was in love. There was no way she was backing out of this now.

**"Nice choice,"** Yoshiki said with a small smile. His eyes trailed on all of the Acoustic brands, placing his hands on his sides. **"Well... I guess the next question is obvious... Do you want one exactly like or similar to the one in your school? Or do you want to see if a new one fits you better?"** he asked, looking over at her. She'd probably want to stick with what she knows, but since she didn't seem to recognize the design, this might take a little while.

Miki considered his question carefully. As comfortable as she was with the school one, she was pretty sure she wanted to find one that really clicked with her. **"I'll try a new one,"** she answered. Her eyes traced over the different designs. The Gibson brand was surely a huge producer, she realized as she looked over them. Color didn't particularly matter to her, design was what she was interested in. The heavy wood makes the tone rich and full in each of the guitars, she was aware of. So any guitar would be good... she just wanted to find the one.

Yoshiki watched, realizing she was probably going to have a hard time finding one for herself. He wished costumers could just pick and find the one, but he had been in this business long enough to know that they always needed a little push... Mys well start with Gibson Acoustic classic. He walked over to the design he had in mind, picking it off the rack. He back stepped over to her, then turned to present it.**"This is the J-45, or "The Workhorse." It's one of Gibson's most popular guitars. This one is a vintage sunburst, but we have antique natural ones in the back,"** he informed her, gesturing for her to try it on, to see if it was her 'one'.

Miki's eyes lit up at the guitar, it was absolutely _gorgeous._ She took it from Yoshiki's hand, adjusting it in her own hands. She strummed it lightly, the guitar letting out a rich sound. She began to play a verse from "Hotel California", a random song that just popped into her head. She felt a click and a comfort from the guitar that the violin never gave her. Her fingers glided naturally over the strings, she had no need for a guitar pick. Most acoustic guitar players didn't. She finished her little verse, looking at Yoshiki with a bright smile. **"I'll take it!"** she said, trying to keep her giddiness down to a normal level. She was just so excited to finally have a guitar to call her own!

Yoshiki smiled as she tested the guitar, how it felt in her hands and when she played it. He smiled lightly at her, crossing his arms. **"Nice choice. It's a classic,"** he said with a nod of approvement. He made a gesture for her to follow, going behind the desk to check her out. These days were usually pretty slow, so they were a little short-handed, but he didn't mind. The shop was usually pretty empty, so it was easy to help someone and check them out afterword. **"I'm shocked you can afford such a beauty,"** he said with a small hint of jealousy, but added a small laugh, **"Is it going to take your life savings?"** After all, the Gibson Workhorse was three-thousand dollars...

Miki blushed lightly, pleased at the approval of her choice. She followed him to the check out counter, aware she was spending a thousand more than originally planned. She'd just have to make sure she hid her bank receipts from her nosy parents. She laughed lightly. **"Not at all. My Nana gave me two thousand for my birthday, and I always have a couple thousand in the bank,"** she admitted with a sheepish smile. **"I've been waiting forever to buy a guitar, and now that I have the extra cash, I figured now or never,"** she admitted. She pulled out the two thousand in cash and her debit card, handing them over to him.

Yoshiki was a little surprised. Her grandmother gave her two thousand straight up? No doubt in his mind now that this girl was from a rich family. Though, that being said, why didn't she always have the money for a guitar? Why would she have to wait until now? **"If you're that into it, why didn't you ask for a guitar on your birthday, or or some other holiday?"** he curiously asked, taking the money and placing in the register, pushing it back with a small cling. He went into the back for a second to bring out the guitar's case, placing it gently in it's silhouette in the cushion. He shut the case and snapped the clasps, gently pushing it in her direction. Next he pulled out two receipts, handing her one and placing the other on the counter. **"Sign this one."**

Miki laughed lightly at the idea of asking her parent's for a guitar. **"My folks would have an aneurysm, no joke. They are obsessed with classical music, they think it's the only genre that deserves any attention,"** she explained with a sigh. Her parents were pretty closed-minded when it came to most things, it was a bit frustrating. **"They forced me to start playing the violin the second I was old enough to hold it,"** she told him as she signed as directed. She had her own guitar! The thought made her heart want to burst in happiness. **"To be honest, I don't even like playing the violin. I just feel detached from it."** It was very liberating to admit these details, since a lot of her friends never really understood what her deal with music was.

Yoshiki tilted his head at her story, then sighed. **"There really are some ignorant people, huh? So that means you're going behind their back? A rebel? I like it,"**he said with a smirk, sliding the receipt she had signed back towards him. Aah... it was a shame to see the Workhorse go, but it wasn't like he'd ever be able to play it. These days, he could barely afford to live decently, so buying any sort of guitar was like a far off dream, even a really cheap, flimsy one was out of his budget. Though, he was thankful for the manager. He seemed to understand his situation, and let him practice on other guitars, except really nice ones like the one this girl was buying.**"Well, I wish you luck in your secret mission,"** he said in a joking manner, placing his hands in his jacket pockets again.

Miki laughed at being described as a 'rebel'. She supposed she was, her parents would definitely disapprove. She grinned at him, appreciating the gesture. **"Thanks. You'll know if i'll fail if they come stomping into this place,"** she warned, paling a little at the image. **"And if that does happen, I am deeply sorry,"** she added with a sheepish smile. She wouldn't put it above her parents behaviors to come stomping into the store and raising hell. She took the guitar case, feeling like it was her own child already.

**"Don't worry. If they come looking for a fight, I'll make sure they get one,"**Yoshiki reassured her. He'd like to say something to her parents anyways, and if they came in to raise Hell he'd raise it right back. Forcing something on kids wasn't going to help anything. It was annoying, to say the least. Then again, he couldn't really speak from experience, only speculation. They were on two different sides of the spectrum. Her parents were overbearing, telling her what to like and not to like, leading her in the direction they thought was best. Meanwhile, rather than steer him in any direction, his parents only sought to put him down, and eventually let go of the reigns completely.

Miki smiled at him as she put the guitar case's strap over her shoulder. **"I think I'd like to see that,"**she admitted with a lop-sided smile, blushing lightly. She would love to see her parent's get stricken down a peg or two. No music is better than any other, it was all a matter of opinion. Her parent's didn't want her having an opinion, though. They wanted to form her into a specific person that she just wasn't.**"Thanks for all the help, Kishinuma,"** she added as she grabbed the handle to the door to leave the store.

**"No problem!"** Yoshiki said with a smirk, waving to her, **"Have fun with that."** _Ugh, there goes a great Gibson... I'm so envious.._, he thought with a sigh as he leaned on the counter. "Kishinuma! Break time!" yelled the manager. _Finally..._ He stood and grabbed one of the cheaper guitars from the display, going to to the back to practice. First he made sure it was tuned correctly, strumming, then adjusting. When he was finally pleased, he held the neck steadily and began playing a simple rhythmic tune before starting any actual music. Once he eased into it, he began playing some song at random. In fact, he wasn't even sure of the name... only the tune stayed in his head as he played.

Miki smiled at him, about to leave when he began to play and her hand released the doorknob. She stopped, turning around to stare at him. _He was good,_ she realized with a pounding heart. Even with one of the cheaper guitar's... he made it sound better than she was with her three thousand dollar Gibson. She was a bit envious. She was great at playing the violin, she was told over and over again. But, she didn't care how well she did with that, she wanted to reach a level of expertise with her guitar. **"You're really good,"** she admired. She paused for a moment, debating if she should ask. **"You wouldn't happen to... offer lessons, would you?"** she inquired, trying to be casual about the question despite her embarrassment.

Yoshiki stopped abruptly at hearing the girl, turning his head. She was still here? Huh... **"Lessons?"** he asked, making sure he had heard her right. She wanted... lessons from him? It was too nice of an offer to shy away from... He absolutely couldn't resist. Plus, he'd be getting paid for something he loved to do.**"I've never taught anyone before... but I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard. After all, I've taught myself successfully, and that counts for something, right?"** He placed the guitar over to the side, turning back to her with his hands tucked away, as usual. **"Knowing that, you still want to learn from me?"** he asked, to make sure she hadn't changed her mind before he got giddy on the inside.

Miki listened to him, unconcerned with his previous experience with teaching. He seemed like a nice, chill guy, and most importantly she was envious of his skills. The fact he was self-taught was even more impressive, honestly. She hated rigid teaching that she was given from her Violin teacher. **"Definitely,"**she replied brightly. **"Ah, I only can have lessons on Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons though,"** she said hesitantly, hoping it wouldn't collide with his schedule. **"If that's okay, just name your price,"** she admitted, figuring that would made the deal more tempting to take, even if it was a bit of a schedule reworker.

Yoshiki just stared at her. Name... his own price?... If he had had a drink, he would've spewed it all over the place. **"My... own price?"** he echoed, having trouble coming upon a reasonable price, especially since he was no professional, **"Uhm... how 'bout... a hundred a day?"**

* * *

**"-And that's it! Satoshi, dude, that means an extra three hundred added to my pay check per week!"** Yoshiki finished, obviously very excited about the extra cash he was gonna earn from this tutoring thing, **"I still can't believe it all happened, really."** He leaned back, smirking at his wild accomplishment. He wasn't sure how his luck got so good, but he definitely wasn't complaining. After all, he was going to have so much extra money now. It didn't all have to go towards his home or food, and he could save it up, maybe even for his own guitar.

**"That's awesome!"** Satoshi admired, really happy for Yoshiki. He always got the short end of the stick, especially with his home life. That cushion to his income would be awesome. **"Hey, maybe you've just found your calling! Teaching music to rich kids," **he joked with a grin. He himself didn't have any idea what he was going to do with his life either, so he was in the same boat as Yoshiki as he tried to figure it out.

Ayumi glanced at Yoshiki as he seemed happier than she has seen him for a long time. She paused before putting her food in her mouth, chewing it slowly. She felt a tinge... on edge? Ugh, she'd chalk it up to lack of sleep. Even last night she had issues getting a good night sleep with images of painted flames and bloody walls. She had eventually given up after a few hours and turned to drawing... And trying to find more information on Heavenly Host. She had a sinking feeling that no information was to be left in this realm, though.

Yoshiki chuckled, shrugging. **"Guess so! Should I open up an ad in the paper?"** he asked sarcastically, then thought to add the small detail, **"She's not bad lookin', either."** He didn't really mean it like he was interested in her romantically, but he wasn't being dishonest. Though, no matter how attractive a girl was, he couldn't make himself move on. Ayumi was just too stuck on his brain, and heart, he guessed. Thinking about her, he gave a small glance in her direction, wondering how she was doing. He doubted she was letting the whole Heavenly Host thing die in the past, and was probably having some nightmares too. He _really_ needed to talk to her alone... but he was too embarrassed to ask for time alone. People might take it wrong. **"What about you, Ayumi? Anything happen yesterday that stood out?"** he asked casually.

**"Don't go rushing ahead of yourself! Don't forget you have to leave time for your studies too,"** Satoshi added, but was smiling. It was nice to see him to into something. **"But you could probably make time for one or two others. Lessons are normally just an hour, right?"**he said thoughtfully. If he was teaching three kids, for three hundred dollars a week... nine hundred. He may be able to give up his part time job. Just teach out of his own apartment.

The food in Ayumi's chopsticks fell loose as she heard Yoshiki describe the girl's look. She frowned at the sushi, as if it was the one who decided to just fall. She picked it up again, not able to put it in her mouth because she noticed Yoshiki talking to her.**"No... nothing of note,"** she said honestly. She had just headed straight home after school. She found no information on Heavenly Host, she had done her homework, and she had many, many fitful naps. **"Congrats on the new job, though,"** she added with a weak smile. She knew she should be happier for him... ugh, why did she feel so rotten?

**"Haha, really, I only have time and patience for one,"** Yoshiki admitted with a chuckle, **"School and work takes up majority of my day already."** He tossed Ayumi a look, his expression flattening slightly. No doubt she was just dragging herself further down into the pit Heavenly Host dug for her. He'd have to catch her after school, or something. After all, today was Thursday, and he didn't have to work. Today was the best opportunity he'd have for a while, for sure. He smiled slightly at her congratulations, but it wasn't exactly a true one, more forced. He was very concerned about her... he found it hard to focus on his own accomplishments.**"Thanks,"**he said, then looked away before what he was doing could be considered staring.

**"That's a nice turn of events, Kishinuma,"** Naomi said with a small smile, a little amazed he still seemed psychologically ok. In fact, he was moving on so well, and even got a new job. Things seemed to be looking up for him, but Ayumi looked no better than she had yesterday. Poor girl...

Ayumi gave a small nod of acknowledgement as she continued to eat her lunch. She felt like she was dragging behind Yoshiki... he seemed to be moving on already, while all she could think about was Heavenly Host. It was maddening, the idea of being left behind. She sighed lightly, closing her box of food just as the bell rang. Back to the daily grind...


	2. Chapter 2

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, Ms. Shishido, Hinoe, Kito, and Mayu. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Satoshi, Miki, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Sakutaro. Extra, own characters include Kito, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Okinawa Miki. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

The bell had rung again, though this time it indicated freedom. There were no meetings to attend, so she figured she'd just head home again. She had gotten a lot of math homework... none of which she had been able to focus on in class. She sighed once again, feeling like she was failing. Normally she was an attentive student who participated in class. She had become a zombie, though. Most of her teachers had actually stopped her on her way out of class, worried something was wrong. It was nice, the fact everyone cared so much. She headed out of the school, the November air was beginning to get cold. She should probably start wearing her sweater soon, she noted to herself. She was actively trying to keep her mind out of Heavenly Host, even though it kept getting tugged back in.

After the finally bell, Yoshiki raced to get out of class, scoping the outside for any sight of Ayumi. Finally finding her, he shoved past other students to reach her, grabbing her arm lightly. **"Hey, Ayumi, we need to talk for a sec,"** he said, but more so demanded it. His tone wasn't forceful, but his expression told her he wouldn't accept no for an answer. He desperately needed to sort all this out, and maybe help her get her mind free of Heavenly Host. It was like her body made it back, but her soul was still imprisoned.

Ayumi jumped slightly when her arm was grabbed, even if it was light, it jolted her a little. She really needed to get some more sleep if something that light would make her heart lurch. She looked at Yoshiki, confused by his request. Or, rather, demand. She nodded slowly, trying to figure out what he would even have to say. **"Uh, yeah, sure,"**she answered, looking at him expectantly.

Yoshiki pulled her to the side, so they wouldn't be in the way of the students leaving.**"I can tell you're still dwelling on that whole thing,"** he started, staring straight into her eyes,**"But you need to go past it. Looking into it is useless, and can only have a negative effect on you. We can spend the rest of our lives not knowing the past of that school, but if you let it start controlling your life, you won't have one anymore, and that... that really troubles me."**

Ayumi's eyes widened as he spoke, their focus quickly changing to the ground. She knew what he was saying was right... but it was killing her not knowing. **"I'm fine,"**she told him, eyes still focused away from him. **"There's... there's no information anyways..."** She had tried the computer and the old newspapers in the school's library archive, there was no trace. They weren't going to be found in this dimension, and she certainly was never going back. **"I'm fine,"** she repeated, in the vain attempt to convince herself as well. But being in front of Yoshiki, talking about it was making her throat burn. She can't cry, she can't cry. People would see...

Yoshiki frowned as she avoided his gaze, a slight pain in his chest. **"I... I just have trouble believing that,"** he said. There was no way she was fine... So many things had happened, of course she'd find it hard to move on. **"I know I'm asking a lot here... But it's better if we just completely forget the night before. If you keep thinking anything about it, it'll haunt you... and if that happens... it'll be like you died there..."**_And if you die, I'll be lost again. If you die... I'll die_. He felt like he was being dramatic, in his head, but he really felt this way. He was worried about what would happen to her if she carried on like this.

_Like she died...?_ Ayumi blinked slowly, trying to fight off the tears welling in her eyes. Maybe that's what she felt like... numb, carrying on like a corpse. She didn't want to feel like this. She didn't fight in Heavenly Host just to come back and drift... She took a sharp breath, tears escaping. **"I-I don't want to feel this way,"** she said in a cracking voice. **"But... I can't stop thinking about Mitsuki, and all the bodies. And Kito... coming back without his sister..."** she tried to wipe away her tears, but more just replaced them. **"Every time I close my eyes, I end up back there,"** she cried, miserable.

Yoshiki felt his heart sink as tears began to stream down her face. Of course it would be hard... People they had come to know had died practically right in front of them, they... killed someone, and left before trying to find Kito's sister... But... they couldn't help any of that now. **"That's... We can't help those things anymore... and Kito... It's a miracle he got out alive. We did the right thing. Staying in there longer was putting all of us in danger for someone who might have... died already..,"**he tried to explain, but his eyes shifted to the ground, doubting he had helped her. How could he expect to help her? He was no therapist, and the problems she had were huge... But... he didn't want to not try. It was killing him. **"I know... I sound like I'm suppressing again... but I'm not, trust me... Instead, I think about how Mitsuki moved on and how if I stopped here, everything she did was in vain... Everything **_**we**_** did was in vain,"** he said, looking back up at her, though still unable to gain eye contact, **"And... if you stay behind, I can't leave without you. So... as long as you feel this way, I'm going to try and get you out."**

Ayumi sniffled lightly, taking in his words. She felt a bit foolish listening to him, because he was right in a very obvious way. If all she did was think of Heavenly Host, she may as well have just let herself die there. She didn't want everything they did to mean nothing. Her face flushed as he finished speaking, her heartbeat quickening. She didn't want to drag Yoshiki down. **"You're right..."** she said, knowing she had to shift the way she was approaching this. There was no way to get the answers she wanted and no way to bring back the dead. **"I can't keep dwelling..."** she said, telling that to herself more than anything. She still had things she wanted to do, and she couldn't let herself ruin Yoshiki's life by her obsession either. She had to move on. She looked up, meeting Yoshiki's eyes. **"Even outside of Heavenly Host, you're saving me,"** she admitted with a weak laugh. She felt like a burden on him, but at the same time she was so grateful to him for watching out for her. **"Thank you, Yoshiki,"** she said genuinely, hoping she could convey how thankful she was to him. For everything, in and outside of that awful place.

Yoshiki smiled at her, glad to hear her admit that it was no good for her health. He had actually... managed to help her... Though, he found it ironic she thanked him for helping her. Without her in the first place, he would've punched that teacher and be without a future. He wasn't sure he could live without Ayumi now, so really, he was dependent on her. It was embarrassing, to say the least, and he'd probably never have the heart to say it out loud. For now, all he could do was express his mutual gratitude.**"Nah... I haven't done all that much, really..,** he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. Now it was him avoiding her gaze. **"Really, I should be thanking you, Ayumi. You helped me a lot in there too."**

Ayumi tilted her head slightly at his humbleness. She felt she wasn't very much help, considering half the time she was hyperventilating. Yoshiki was the one who shouldered everything... She would've been dead without him. **"I really didn't,"** she said with a weak smile. **"I just panicked most the time..."** she admitted, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. **"And if I wasn't panicking, I was possessed."** He would've had an easier time in their if he hadn't had to watch out for her. Though, she was glad he did.

Yoshiki looked back at her, finding it a little funny about how wrong she really was. You don't even know the half of it... **"But I had those problems too... Without you, I would've died, no doubt about it,"**he told her. They were basically thankful for the same things, which went back to the discussion they had had in the school, about mutual dependence. Without the other, death was immanent in Heavenly Host, no matter how strong your will or mind was. Being alone was a death sentence, for the most part. Whether it be from actual help from a friend or a drive to keep going, having a partner was the best way to survive.

Ayumi smiled at him, understanding. They only made it through Heavenly Host because of one another. It made her wonder what would have happened if only one of them had been taken in... Would they have woken up after the earthquake with the person just missing? Ah, right, she had to back away from those questions. She paused, hesitating before speaking. **"Do... you think we should make some type of effort to contact Kito? I'm worried what's happening with him. If he's trying to tell his parents the truth... they'll think he's crazy."** Although, Ayumi wouldn't be surprised if Kito was angry with them... they did do everything without any type of explanation.

Yoshiki paused, thinking on it. He didn't consider this dwelling... in fact, he found it necessary. The small kid was probably pretty pissed at them... But how exactly would they set things straight by finding him? **"Probably... Wouldn't be that hard, either, knowing his last and first name, and school,"** he agreed. But ,after locating him and getting to talk to him, what would they do? **"But... What comes after finding him? Just an explanation and our condolences?"**

Ayumi frowned as she tried to think of a good answer. Yes, they would have to explain what happened and they would probably have to apologize for acting without explanation. They should probably offer their help if he was having a time of it. Still, Ayumi wanted to avoid having to talk to his parents. Kito seemed smart... perhaps he didn't even mention Heavenly Host. But how could he explain a missing sister?**"Well... yes. And anything else we can do to help him,"** she answered with uncertainty. She can't see Kito being pleased to see them. **"If he is mad, maybe yelling at us would help him,"** she noted weakly. Maybe she just wanted to see Kito for her own conscious... but she did want to help him, somehow.

**"I guess that's as good of a plan as any,"** Yoshiki said, shrugging. He agreed that they did need to see Kito, though. Deserting him completely seemed to cruel. **"I'll leave finding him up to you. I don't really own a-"**

**"Hey, Shinozaki!"** called Naomi, having her hand so that Ayumi saw her approaching from the crowd. She slowed as she neared the two. She was curious why they were talking alone, without Satoshi, but she wouldn't pry. **"I'm so glad I caught you. Seiko and I are hosting a sleep over with Mayu tonight. Think you can make it?"**she asked, smiling at her.

Ayumi was about to accept finding Kito's exact location, but her attention was diverted when she heard her name from the approaching Naomi. **"Hey, Nakashima,"**she greeted with a smile. She paused, thinking if her parents would let her. They were on edge since the night of the culture festival. Eh, they probably wouldn't care. **"Yeah, I'll definitely make it,"** she assured brightly. That would be good, something to keep her mind off... anything else. Plus, she was genuinely curious to see how Mayu was after her first day of school. **"Whose place is it at?"** she asked,

**"It'll be at my house,"** Naomi answered with a polite smile, but then tossed a look at Yoshiki, **"Sorry, no guys allowed."** **"You say that like I wanted to go,"** Yoshiki replied with a flat look, to which Naomi laughed lightly. **"Yeah, well, maybe you did. Who am I to tell?"** she teased. Yoshiki just rolled his eyes before turning to leave, giving a casual wave 'bye.' **"So, are you going to head home first, or do you want to come over with me?"** she asked, turning her head back to Ayumi.

Ayumi laughed at Yoshiki's and Naomi's exchange, watching him leave with a small wave bye. She still felt bothered every time he left. How sad, she'd have to retrain herself that they didn't have to be connected by the hips anymore. Nothing was trying to kill them now. She looked at Naomi and smiled. **"I should probably run home. I lost my cell phone, and if I don't leave a note my parents will have my head. I remember where you live, so i'll be right over after I collect myself,"**she told Naomi, before heading in the direction of her home.

* * *

Ayumi knocked lightly at Naomi's door. She could easily assume Seiko was already there. Heck, most the time if Naomi was somewhere, Seiko was right there with her. She wondered if Mayu had made it yet. It wasn't like she moved across the country, but there was still a bit of a commute to get back to town.

Instead of Naomi, Mayu answered the door, pounce-hugging Ayumi. **"Aaah! It's only been a day, and I've missed you so much!"** she said, her tone on the brink of whining. After a moment of squeezing her to death, Mayu backed away to let her in, holding her hands behind her with a large smile. **"I'm so glad you could make it! It wouldn't be a slumber party without everyone,"**she said, clasping her hands together.

**"Is Ayumi here?"** called Naomi from her room,**"Good! Come on back and we'll catch up on girl talk!"** Moments where it was just them being able to talk were rare, so they could seldom talk about their love lives and such, which was a fun topic for her, and most other girls. She and Seiko sat on the bed when Mayu came bouncing down the hall, hopping up to sit next to Naomi. She was obviously very excited. Naomi felt happy that they could spend more time with her like this.

Ayumi laughed when she was greeted with a large hug, happy to see Mayu again. Her absence in class really sucked. She allowed herself to be led, greeting everyone with a smile. Although, Seiko had a look in her eyes that made her a little nervous. But, Seiko normally looked like she was up to something.

**"Okay! Now, someone in this group**_**has**_**to be getting laid,"** Seiko announced, looking over the three girls with a leering gaze. Ayumi paled slightly, not expecting the conversation to jump to _that_ with no build up. She decided to remain silent, hoping Naomi or Mayu would have a story.

**"Wh-whoa!"** Naomi gasped, gaining a deep blush, **"That's a really deep start..."** Though, that's how she expected Seiko to be. She was always really strange, but she was fun that way. But, she wasn't sure anyone would have such a story to tell. **"Uhm, but no, I'm not..."**Even though she was supposed to be at this age, she found it embarrassing to admit that she was a virgin... The only thing close she had to such experiences were in her dreams with Satoshi... She felt herself getting redder just thinking about those. There was no way she'd reveal that secret.

**"I've still got all of my petals,"** Mayu answered sheepishly, but she didn't seem too bothered by the topic choice. After all, she didn't view it as much of a big deal. Sex was sex, nothing more or less. **"What about you, Shinozaki?"**

**"Still a virgin,"** Ayumi admitted with a smile. She may have been a bit more embarrassed, but since they were all in the same boat, she didn't mind the idea. **"I've never actually kissed a boy, either,"** she decided to add on. It had been one of those regrets that entered her mind in Heavenly Host. She really would _like_a boyfriend, but at the moment, it seemed like a long shot.

**"Aaaahh, what's wrong with guys today? They should be snatching hot ladies like y'all up!"** Seiko frowned, though wasn't surprised by the lack of good stories. She had pretty much guessed, but she was hoping. **"Wellll, is anyone making progress towards that? How 'bout you Mayu, see any hot guys at your new school?"** Seiko asked with a curled smile.

**"Ehehe, of course, there's always ones that stand out,"** Mayu replied. Talking about her new environment to her old friends calmed her down a bit, so she was glad Seiko brought anything up about it. **"But, it'll be hard to beat Shige-nii,"**she joked, giggling.

**"Yeah, it always seems that a lot more guys catch your eye at new schools. I wonder why..,"** Naomi pondered, looking up thoughtfully. Even though she said that, she would find it hard for anyone but Satoshi to get her attention, it seemed. After all, not only was he cute, he was sweet, faithful, and selfless. Aaah, just thinking about him made her swoon.

**"It's probably because you don't know them,"** Ayumi said, putting in her two cents. **"Then when you do get to talking, half of them lose that charm they initially had."**There were many a-times in middle school and high school where she would talk to a guy and become disappointed that they were just stupid or jerks. Satoshi, Yoshiki, and Sakutaro were the only guys she really talked to, outside of necessity's from her class rep position.

**"Hehe, Sakutaro will be happy to hear that, I bet!"** Seiko teased. Morishige was never exactly the bubbly type, but his expression did seem more sour by Mayu's absence. **"So, Mayu, does that mean you've thought of Sakutaro like that before?"** Seiko asked with a sly grin. Something told Ayumi that Seiko was going to make her rounds making them all feel uncomfortable.

**"Ahm, well...,"** Mayu mumbled, fidgeting shyly with a light pink tint across her cheeks, **"I don't think about Shige-nii like that normally, but I do feel happier around him."** She really did wonder about how she felt about him sometimes. Most of the time she referred to him in a brother type fashion, and she found it very easy to talk to him, but there were those times she'd get unnecessarily giddy around him. **"So I guess... I'm not really sure about it,"** she said with a smile, but still a little embarrassed about it.

**"Aw, well, I have a pretty good guess what he thinks of you!"** Seiko announced with a grin. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Morishige was into Mayu. She was the only one who was guaranteed to get a smile out of him. The only other thing that lit him up was acting. **"You two would definitely be cute together,"** she encouraged. **"Though, I have to wonder how good in bed he'd be."**

Ayumi laughed, wondering why Seiko was such a pervert. **"He's an actor right? They say those actor types are passionate lovers,"** she added onto the teasing.

Mayu cheeks deepened in color. **"Uwaah! You guys are so embarrassing!"**she said through giggles, holding her hands to her chest. How he was in bed? Actors being passionate? Gaaah, what fearless friends she had! But she didn't dislike it. It made everyday so much fun.

**"Aahaha, poor Suzumoto,"** Naomi sympathized, patting her softly on her back. Though, she had a feeling she or Ayumi would be next... Oh goodness, please let Ayumi be next... Sure, it was mean turning on her friend, but she didn't want to be a target of sex talk involving Satoshi...

**"Hehee, what about you my dear Naomi?"** Seiko said, making her next move. Ayumi was admittedly relieved, though it meant she was coming up. **"You and Satoshi seem to making some forward process! He did grope you that night of the culture festival when the lights went out!"**she reminded her best friend with a grin. Hanging her arms around Naomi's shoulders. Of course, it had just been Satoshi being terrified and grabbing at anything, but it was still groping!

Ayumi smiled, realizing a lack of annoyance at Seiko's teasing. Normally... she'd want to punch something when the topic of Satoshi and Naomi came up. There was an absence of irritation, though. Maybe she did take to heart what she said back in Heavenly Host. Maybe she just made herself get over Satoshi? It didn't really make sense to her, though.

Gah, of course she'd be next! Of all the rotten luck... **"Wh-what?"** Naomi asked, face already a deeper red than Mayu's, and then crossed her arms over her chest, **"Th-th-that was an accident!"** She stuttered horribly when Satoshi was mentioned, it was a terrible curse. **"It's not like we're together or anything,"** she further said, making sure to avoid eye contact with her best friend. _J-just move on to Ayumi! I'm too easy of a target,_ she pleaded in her mind while focusing on attempting to calm herself down.

**"If you say so,"**Seiko said in a sing-song voice, but seemed willing to let her best friend slide away. Probably because Naomi got the most teasing on a day-to-day basis. Plus, Seiko could always go back to her. Her eyes centered on Ayumi who paled at the attention.

**"Eheh, wanna watch a movie?"**Ayumi asked quickly, eyes examining Naomi's curtains as if they were of interested.

**"Sooo, Ayumi, you've been pretty cozy with**_**Yoshiki**_**lately, haven't you?"** Seiko asked, leaning into Ayumi who shifted uncomfortably. Why was she saying his name with such emphasis? Ayumi shrugged, as if they would pass off as a real answer. **"I mean, you two are on a first name basis now! Something has to be going on!"**

First name? Ah, Ayumi hadn't even realized or recognized the switch. It had just become natural. _Crap,_ is this what everyone was thinking? **"We're just friends! Of course we're on a first name basis. When you're close to death, formalities are kinda dropped,"**Ayumi said, pulling out her Heavenly Host card in the hope it would make Seiko stop.

**"Yeah, but you're still using it!"**Seiko grinned at her.

**"..."** Ayumi's face reddened, shifting uncomfortably. Her and Yoshiki? No. There was definitely nothing like that between them.

**"Oh yeah, I didn't get to hang around you much after that, but you**_**were**_**wearing his jacket!"** Mayu pointed out, giddy over the new information, **"It looked cute on you! And you're on a first name basis too?"** Whoa, was it really possible to miss this much stuff within a day? She knew she'd feel a little out of the loop, but not this much. **"Heehee, you two**_**are**_**cute, now that I'm thinking about it!"**she said, giggling.

Aaah, poor Ayumi, but Naomi didn't feel like rescuing her. She'd let it ride for a little bit, then, if it wasn't stopped, she'd try and intervene. But for now, it was only fair Ayumi be questioned by the great Seiko like they had been.

Ayumi felt her blush creep over her ears and down her neck. Gah, she felt like her face was on fire. **"It was cold! He just tossed it in my hands before I could protest!"**she said, desperately trying to change their ideas. **"We're just friends!"**she said firmly, eyes focusing on the ground.

**"You said actor's were passionate, right? Hehe, you should hear what they say about musician's!"** Seiko insinuated with that curly smile of her's that just spelled trouble. Ayumi felt like her entire body was blushing, if that was even possible. Her and Yoshiki... in bed? She couldn't even muster anything to say about it, it was ridiculous. Although, they had slept together in the actually 'sleeping' sense... she had cuddled- _why was she thinking back that?_ It didn't matter. She cuddled things in her sleep. **"Uh-oh, did I break ya Ayumi?"** Seiko teased. Ayumi's mouth opened and closed silently as she searched for something to say.

Mayu giggled, finding this talk very entertaining, even when it had been her. **"Well, Shinozaki, they know how to make you hit those high notes!"**she said, joining in on the teasing herself. She found her sexual innuendo quite clever, but it was probably just because she wasn't used to making them.

Well, she better interrupt this soon... Or else poor Ayumi would have a heart attack. Though, she wanted to hear more on this because of how she was reacting, but she didn't want to spoil the night for Ayumi. Maybe they'd touch back on it after a break.**"O-oh, you know guys, a movie actually sounds good... We recently bought a few more DVDs, which means more choices,"** she interjected, laughing lightly as she scooted off the bed, **"Shall I go get a few?"**

Ayumi let out a small squeaking yelp hybrid of a noise at Mayu's comment. One, because she didn't think Mayu would come up with something like that. Two, it put..._thoughts_ in her mind that didn't need to be there. She looked at Naomi as she suggested a movie as if she was an angel from above. **"A movie sounds wonderful,"**she said quickly, her hand rubbing against the back of her neck as she tried to relax from all the talks about... that stuff.

**"Oh, let's watch a comedy!"** Seiko announced, her attention being shifted. There'd always be more chances to tease Ayumi. **"With romance! And some sexy-times!"**she added, Ayumi giving her a flat side-stare. Seiko was such a perv. She actually surpassed any guy she knew, Ayumi realized.

**"Oooh, can we? My parents never let me watch stuff like that!"** Mayu said excitedly, shifting her position to look at Naomi. Her attention had successfully been shifted, but her mind still seemed in the gutter. **"I feel like a rebel today! Plus, when else will I get the opportunity?"**

Since they were here for Mayu, Naomi was finding it hard to say no.**"O... ok...,"** she said with a hesitant smile, feeling like she had just made a big mistake,**"A... rated R romantic comedy? I'll see if we have one somewhere around here."** _Please let my parents not watch that stuff... Especially my mom... please let her not have a rated R Comedy-Romance..._ Though, as she looked through her mom's movies in her room, she regrettably found one. Since she was a bad liar, she had no choice but to share her discovery. She returned to the room, offering Seiko the case, **"Will this one do?"** _This was a horrible idea... I should have said no..._

**"Oooh, yes!"** Seiko said, hopping up and down like an excitable child. **"I've heard some good things about it!"**she grinned, recalling reading some reviews back when it was in theatres. She figured they were all technically the age for a Rated R flick, so there shouldn't be any problem!

Ayumi felt herself a little hesitant, but Mayu and Seiko were excited. She was pretty impartial... she could always just look away at the... eh... 'sexy-times' as Seiko called them. But, geeze, her parents would have a fit if they knew. Actually, that thought made Ayumi a little more eager to actually see what the movie was like. **"It looks good to me too,"** Ayumi added her approval.

Naomi smiled slightly. If Ayumi was ok with watching it, she should at least pretend to be gung-ho about it. Who knew, she may end up liking it... for it's story, of course.**"I'm so excited!"** Mayu squealed excitedly, not being able to wait to see a kind of movie she had never been able to see before. Naomi went back to close the door and flick the lights off, taking the DVD gently from its case and plopping it into the DVD player in her room. Shortly after, the movie began playing...

Ayumi got comfortable as the movie began to play. It opened to a catchy lil' song, introducing the main characters. A woman trying to run her own business, and a guy who lives off his guitar, just enjoying life. When he was introduced as a musician, she felt Seiko bump her elbow against her's, whispering something. The only word she caught was 'Yoshiki', which was enough to make her blush. Ayumi tried to focus on the movie, ignoring the guitar-playing detail. The plot was pretty basic. He'll show her how to live, she'll be grateful, they'll fall in love, some misunderstanding will happen at some point, and they'll get back together. Happy end. Still, the jokes were amusing and the main guy was _gorgeous._But... blonde hair and blue eyes just served to remind her of Yoshiki. She tried to knock the thought out of her head. About thirty minutes in she almost forgot the movie was Rated R, that was until the guy dropped his towel in a shot and she got a good view of his... ahhh. Her face lit up red, it was really her first time seeing... that... outside a science or health textbook.

Then there was a scene at the bar, the two main characters flirting and being all cute. Sarcastic witty remarks being thrown back and forth as they filled themselves with liquor. The scene cut to the apartment. Then there was a lot of nudity and a lot of..._noises._ She felt herself heat up once again uncomfortably. She was beginning to feel a little awkward watching this with other people. Also, in the darkness of the movie's lighting and the quick shots... the guy looked so much like _him._ Her mind felt like it was fuzzing out in mortified embarrassment that she would connect such things. The scene ended and she tried to just enjoy the movie again, but her heart wouldn't settle down. There were a couple more... intimate scenes. Some dirty humor. The plot was basically as Ayumi called it. Typical, yet sweet. There was a serenade at the end which was corny, but she couldn't help but smile at it. Cue the credits to another upbeat song. She let out a huge breath, unsure of what she was feeling.

Naomi had also felt terribly awkward watching the more intimate scenes, but she wasn't as mortified as Ayumi. Judging by everything about the main guy, she was probably having a rough time of it, either because of Seiko's taunts or... because she actually felt something there... Oh well, it was Ayumi's secret, if she knew it herself. After it was over, she smiled, leaning back. **"That wasn't so bad... Pretty cute and funny in some places,"**she mentioned, trying to take the attention off of Ayumi.

Mayu was too busy sniffling at the end, rubbing at her eyes. **"That was... amazing!"**she said, sniveling. She cried so easily in movies, especially at happy ends. They made her so happy, she just had to let her emotions flow out. She didn't seem embarrassed at all at the fact they had watched sex scenes. She must have really thought it wasn't that big of a deal, but her parents were a different story.

**"It was like a lot of PG-13 movies... just with more nudity,"** Ayumi commented, trying to seem indifferent to the entire experience. She wished she could get that image out of her mind, honestly. Blue eyes sparkling... staring down with a smirk... _what was wrong with her?_She had the awful urge to scream into a pillow, her face reddening thanks to her own mind. Being around the other girls was making her more perverted or something.

**"Don'tcha think the main guy kinda looked like Yoshiki?"**Seiko interjected, smiling innocently at an already flustered Ayumi.

**"Did he? I didn't notice,"** she lied dryly. Her heart was beating so fast, she was almost worried she was going to start hyperventilating.

**"Oh!"** Mayu gasped at Seiko's comment, placing her hands on her knees, **"He did, yeah! Hey, Shinozaki, did you insert yourself in the movie, then?"** Even though it sounded like a tease, she was genuinely curious. How often did a guy you know look like a movie star? And not only a guy you know, but a guy you liked, or so Mayu assumed. It sounded like too good of an opportunity to pass up had she been in Ayumi's shoes.

**"N-n-no!"** Ayumi yelped, eyes widening in surprise. Honestly, Mayu's mind was more in the gutter than she had realized. Her buried her face in her hands, shaking her head.**"I don't like him!"** she muffled through her fingers. Gah, she felt like she was burning up. Imagine herself in the actress' spot? Just because... her mouth felt like it was going dry. No, her and Yoshiki weren't like _that._They were just close friends...

**"Hehe, someone doth protests too much!"** Seiko chimed, wrapping her arms around Ayumi. **"It isn't healthy to deny your feelings!"** she warned with a giggle. This ended up working nicely, Ayumi's crush shifting over to Yoshiki, since Seiko had been aware of her initial crush. All the girl's could potentially get the boy they want.**"You girls gotta start acting on yer feelings! Senior year is more fun with a lover!"**

Mayu giggled at Ayumi's reaction, while Naomi could only feel sorry for her. **"I wish we could get dates! That'd make me so happy!"** Mayu said, looking like she was close to squealing, **"I definitely don't want to come out of high school still not even having my first kiss..."** She had heard there was nothing like the firsts, ever again, so she had to be careful about who she chose for it. **"Hey, how about we help each other? After all, us girls sometimes need a push!"** she suggested, already getting excited.

**"I'm willing to give any of you any push you need,"** Ayumi told her, coming out from behind her hands. **"I don't think I want any help from you guys though,"** she admitted stubbornly. **"Especially since**_**I don't like anyone,"**_ she said slowly, trying to get the point across. She'd be fine finishing out senior year single... **"And I need to really get to work on my portfolio for college applications,"**she added, hoping that would give her a coast clear.

**"Not foolin' anyone, Ayumi darling!"** Seiko giggled at her. Seiko was pretty damn positive at this point that Ayumi was interested in Yoshiki, even if she wasn't willing to admit it. She looked at Naomi with a grin. **"I can go give clueless Satoshi a push, if you'd like!"** she offered, though Naomi's disapproval didn't mean she _wouldn't_ do it.

Mayu smiled at Ayumi, appreciating her offer of help. **"Thanks! I'm sure I'm gonna need it,"**she admitted sheepishly, uncertain of her own abilities to make any type of first move.

**"I hate to agree, but Shinozaki, there's no way you don't like**_**anyone**_**,"** Naomi said, a little shocked she would even try to play that card. She then looked to Seiko, a blush on her face spreading like a wild fire. **"I-I don't need it!"** she refused stubbornly, looking down at the bed while shuffling nervously.

Ayumi pouted lightly deciding it was best to remain quiet as Seiko seemed to be pulling the conversation towards Naomi. **"Oh, so you're finally making a move on Satoshi! It's about time!"** Seiko said with a wide grin. Naomi's had a crush on Satoshi for forever, and now that it was senior year, Seiko was determined to help her best friend get a boyfriend.

**"N-no!"** Naomi denied, hugging herself, **"I'll be fine through my Senior year without a boyfriend!"**She knew everybody knew who she liked, but that didn't mean she wanted to admit it herself.

…

…

The day had carried on with girl shenanigans, teasing, and the like. But, it was nightfall now, and everyone had went to sleep, considering they had school in the morning...


	3. Chapter 3

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, Ms. Shishido, Hinoe, Kito, and Mayu. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Satoshi, Miki, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Sakutaro. Extra, own characters include Kito, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Okinawa Miki. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Ayumi woke up with a pounding heart. She shifted slightly, glancing at the clock. Ugh, she could've gotten another hour of sleep... her face reddened as she buried it into her pillow. What was her mind doing to her? She's never had dreams of _that_ nature before. She wanted to just blame it on all the talk and the movie... which definitely added fuel to the flames. She squeezed her eyes shut, mortification coursing through her blood. It had been a dream that played out just like the movie at first... but it hadn't been the actor. It had actually been Yoshiki. Then another dream... but this time it was in the closet of their school. _Ugh, what's wrong with me?_ she asked herself, suppressing a whimper. His hands had been... his eyes... his deep, hushed voice... _DAMMIT._She was almost tempted to try suffocating herself in her pillow. These thoughts should not be happening, and they definitely shouldn't be playing in her dreams. She wasn't sure how she was going to face him today... at least it was Friday. Maybe she could find work to keep herself away.

Ayumi had been trying very hard to act natural. They had to say goodbye to Mayu, which was sad once again. Still, Mayu said she didn't mind the trip, so such gatherings wouldn't be hard to arrange. Maybe next time the boys will... Although, Ayumi kinda didn't want them to join in. Seiko didn't exactly censor herself because they were near guys. She was arguably worse when there were guys... Eh, it would happen at some point, Ayumi realized. On the bright-side she did feel better after her night of actual sleep. But the dreams just kept flashing in her head, making her blood bubble anxiously.

Yoshiki had had a pretty average day. Since this was a day off from all of his afternoon, he took the time to finally get a shower and catch up on sleep. He felt a lot better the next day, thinking he could actually make it through school, an hour of practice with that girl, and his job without dropping dead. Though, before school started, he'd have to find Ayumi. They hadn't gotten to finish their talk about Kito. Not that he required much from her... He just needed the day they were going to go see him so he could ask off and maybe tell the girl he couldn't do lessons that day. Spotting her walking to school, he picked up pace and came by her side, but didn't look at her particularly. **"Hey, Ayumi, I have one more question about Kito,"** he said casually.

Ayumi's face lit up red at Yoshiki's voice. It just triggered moments in her dream to flash through her head. His hushed, warm breath against her neck as he whispered things to her. _Nonononononono,_ she mentally scolded herself. **"Y-yeah?"** she said, the small word came out more shaky than she wanted it to. This was ridiculous. She was talking to _Yoshiki._ She never even acted this way with Satoshi... She just had to relax. They were only dreams.

**"We need a set date planned out, so I can get my schedule matched,"** Yoshiki explained, **"What day would be best for you, and allow you enough time to find out where he lives?"** He then finally looked over at her, noticing her red face and giving a small confused look. **"Hey, you ok? You look sick,"** he pointed out, figuring she just had a fever. What her actual problem was would never even cross his mind. Ever.

Ayumi felt a jolt at his comment about her color, she looked away, telling herself she needed to _calm the hell down._ **"I'm fine,"** she said first. **"I- uh- looked up the location of his school,"** she said. Since she woke up earlier than everyone, she had time to hop on the computer. She googled the location of Kito's Elementary school, since his full name gave no information on his home address. **"It's about a twenty minute train ride, and then a few blocks,"** she explained. Google really was a great tool. Although... she wasn't sure if she could handle all that time... alone. All she could hear was her own heart beating rapidly. She was well aware that both of them had to be there to see Kito. **"Any day but Wednesday is good for me. We'll have to catch him leaving school, though..."** she added. There was a chance they would miss him and have to make the trip all over again.

Yoshiki listened carefully, but was still a little confused at her face. But, the rest he understood, and was glad her schedule was malleable.**"Good. I think I have Tuesday off,"** he told her, tucking his hands away in his pockets, **"But about the school... Maybe we can get out early somehow? Well, for me, that's easy... But, do you think you can find an excuse to leave early? Otherwise, I don't think we're going to make it to Kito in time."** He wasn't sure how she'd be able to leave, or even get permission to go anywhere. He was certain her parents were furious with her, so her leash was probably pretty short at this point.

Ayumi was glad when he let the topic of her shade go, since she had no good lie to cover up for it. She certainly wasn't going to tell him she was having... fantasies. **"I'll figure something out,"** she told him quickly, desperately wanting the conversation to end. She glanced aside as they entered the gates of the school. **"I need to go make sure Takahashi remembers it's his turn to collect roll,"** she told him, her eyes still determined to not make contact with him. She was extremely thankful to her class rep status at that moment, giving her a viable excuse to split. **"Talk to you later,"** she said quickly, making her leave. Her heart was racing was too fast and the heat in her face was starting to resemble a fever. Hopefully she could avoid him the rest of the day... she needed time to let the dreams fade from her memory.

Yoshiki watched her walk off, but still found everything about her today a little off. _Oh well, it's probably nothing. At least she's not acting depressed anymore..._ He went to class as normal, coming in almost exactly as the bell chimed, so he didn't have the opportunity to chat with Satoshi or Ayumi. After class and the two others following were completely mind numbing, but he had gotten enough sleep from yesterday to actually pay attention. Then, lunch came, but... Ayumi didn't show up after half of the period.**"I'm gonna go look for her,"**he informed Satoshi, standing up and walking back into the school to see if he could find her.

First place he tried was the library, but found no trace of her. Art room was next. If she wasn't in there, he'd be a little lost... Maybe she just went home early? It was a possibility... She didn't often skip lunch and talking with their group, so maybe she was just sick? But no, there she was, sitting in the art room. He approached her from behind, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. **"Hey Ayumi, what's up?"** he asked casually to get her attention.

Ayumi had decided to skip lunch, out of fear of seeing Yoshiki and the fact Seiko would be there. It would be way too dangerous. Seiko would definitely make a deal out of it. She went off to the art room, figuring it would be safe. Of course, eating wasn't allowed in it, so she'd be tossing her chance to eat out the window but she didn't care. She wouldn't have been able to stomach anything with Yoshiki there. She sighed, deciding to just sketch in her art book. She wasn't sure how much time had passed as she began to shade in the picture of Totoro, her mind just wanting something cute and fuzzy to draw. She was sharpening the shade in his eye when she felt a hand on her shoulder, accompanied with Yoshiki's voice. The pencil jerked out of her hand, her heart jumping back up to a fast pace.

She jumped up quickly, slamming her sketch book shut.**"Uhm,ah,Iactuallyhavetogo,bye,"**she said in one breath. She grabbed her bag and left the classroom in a swift motion. She sped down the hallway, cursing at herself for how incredibly not smooth she was. Ugh, he'd definitely know something was up! Her footsteps clicked against the linoleum floors, her heart beat filling her ears. She was so screwed.

Seiko watched Yoshiki leave, her interested piqued. She excused herself with an innocent smile, claiming she had to ask Ms. Shishido something. She stayed a healthy distance behind Yoshiki on his two stops. When he went into the art room, Seiko peeked her head in, trying to remain unnoticed. Hehe, Ayumi was so red! And outta there. She could move pretty fast. Well, Yoshiki was surely going to be _so_ confused. Surely, she had to let him know what was on the up-and-up?

Yoshiki jumped slightly at her own startle, then watched speechless as she sped out.**"H-Hey!"** he attempted to call, but thinking better of chasing after her. What... was that just now? Was she avoiding him? He rubbed the back of his neck, looking to the side pensively. **"Did I... say something wrong?"** he asked himself, trying to recall if he had recently said or done something to upset her. He couldn't think of any instances, but girls thought differently, so maybe he did something unintentionally? If so, he'd have to find out what that was and set it straight, so he could talk to her normally again.

**"Keke, it was nothing you said or did!"** Seiko said, entering the room wearing one of her devilish grins. She really couldn't stand to see Yoshiki in the dark. Plus, it was obvious there were feelings going around that would just be danced around if she didn't intervene. She allowed a pause to continue for a few seconds for dramatic effect.**"She's just having fantasies about you,"** Seiko finally declared.

Yoshiki jumped slightly at Seiko's voice, not expecting her to be there. He turned to her, looking even more confused. He was about to ask how she knew for sure, until... she... said something... His face exploded into a deep red, and he became incredibly flustered, **"WH-WHAT?"** He didn't believe that, not one bit! Ayumi, having... _fantasies about him_? There was no way! **"Y... You're just poking fun at me, like always,"** he said, being in absolute denial. After all, that was how Seiko liked to start conversations; by embarrassing the hell out of her friends. Though, he didn't like to think his crush on Ayumi was that apparent... but Mitsuki had found out within minutes... Was he really that obvious?... Well, of course now, but how could he not? Seiko's topic was... mortifying!

**"I'm not!"** Seiko insisted, not looking too affected by his initial disbelief. **"Naomi, me, Ayumi, and Mayu had a sleepover over last night where we watched a romantic comedy that was rated R. The main character looked a lot like you so we were poking fun at Ayumi that she was probably projecting herself in the film,"** Seiko began to speak, coming deeper into the classroom. She was positively grinning at Yoshiki's red face since it was so rare to see him lose his composure.**"'Course Ayumi's too shy to admit it. But, when I was going to the bathroom in the middle of the night, I heard her talking a little in her sleep. 'Yoshiki,**_**oh, Yoshiki,'"**_ she made her voice go higher-pitch as she took on the role of Ayumi's voice, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. **"Bet she was having some real nice dreams 'bout the two of you."**

Yoshiki found himself speechless as she dived deeper into this whole thing, giving him the reasons for Ayumi's thoughts to go that way. Then, his heart lurched at her impersonation of Ayumi, his mind drifting off to imagine that. No! No, that was wrong... Dammit... Seiko giving him these sort of thoughts. He kept attempting to say something, but stopped himself every time, looking around the room nervously and pulling at his jacket collar. **"Erm... I... ah..."** That's all he could muster, unsure of how he could prove her wrong. There was no way he was going to ask Ayumi for confirmation! He also didn't know how to respond to Seiko, period. Thankfully, for the first time, the bell chimed, signaling the end of lunch.**"I-I... gotta... go..,"**he muttered, quickly exiting with his face hidden halfway by his collar. Luckily, no one stopped to ask him about his face. He was going need the whole class period to calm himself down, if not longer. Then again, he didn't have much time after school...

* * *

As Yoshiki got to his apartment, he collapsed into the couch, glancing at the clock. _I have about thirty minutes before she comes for lessons... Focus all your attention on her, not... fantasies..._, he told himself, tightly shutting his eyes. He, eventually, successfully pulled himself together, grabbing his old guitar case and opening it. He probably had to tune it before she came over, so that's what he spent doing the rest of his extra time.

Miki looked at the piece of paper where he wrote his address, making sure she was going towards the right room. Her guitar case in tow, she was pretty proud of herself so far. Her parents hadn't questioned her bank account or what she was doing with her grandmother's money. Probably because they don't pay much attention to financials, since there's always more money coming in. She had had some time to become accustomed to her beautiful Gibson, becoming happier and happier with her buy as she familiarized herself with the instrument. She had the money for Kishinuma in her purse, and was extremely eager to learn. She felt butterflies in her stomach, knocking on his apartment door. It was a bit odd, going to a boy's place. Especially a boy who lived alone.

Yoshiki lifted himself from the chair as he heard a knock, unlocking and opening the door. **"Hey, come on in,"** he said with a small, cool smile, stepping aside so she could come in. He was a little nervous about how he'd do with teaching someone, but really, if he could teach himself, he could try to do the same methods with her. He grabbed his old, cheap guitar from its case, sitting on the floor, since he only had one chair. If she was paying one hundred big ones for this, she should at least be careful. **"Before we start, show me what you know,"** he said as he settled in a position that was comfortable with the guitar in his lap.

Miki smiled politely, a little jealous how relaxed he always seemed. Did anything faze this guy? She sat down, a little surprised he only had one chair. Must mean he doesn't have many guests... that need chairs, at the least. Okay, her mind was getting a bit off-topic. She opened her guitar case, pulling out her's and adjusting it in her hands until she felt natural. **"Alright,"**she replied, a little embarrassed to demonstrate her skills... or lack thereof.

The hour went by quickly as Miki learned a lot, mostly bad habits she had taught herself that she'd have to adjust. She was anything but discouraged, though. She was just determined to do better. Plus, she had all weekend to practice. **"That was great, Kishinuma,"** Miki said with a smile as she held out his money. **"I feel like I've learned more in the past hour than in the whole year I was trying to teach myself."**

Yoshiki felt accomplished after the hour finished. It he was glad to be of help to someone, especially with the guitar. **"That's good. Guess I'm a better teacher than I am a student,"**he joked with a smirk, standing and placing his guitar back into its case, shutting it with two clicks. "Hope I still have the magic next week," he mentioned, picking up the case and settling it against the wall...

* * *

"Are you really feeling sick, Kishinuma?" asked a skeptical teacher, glaring across the room at Yoshiki.

**"Yes Ma'am,"**Yoshiki answered, attempting to look a little under the weather, but not overdoing. The teacher sighed, tapping their pencil on the desk.

"Fine, whatever, but you better have a written excuse ready for tomorrow."

**"Sure..."** Hah, like that'd happen. He wasn't going to a doctor, nor was he ever going to get a parent note. But he didn't care. Kito was more important than this stupid class anyways. He took out of the school and walked towards the train station, not remembering until he got there that there was something very awkward about this trip. He... and Ayumi would be going somewhere alone... Her, with supposed... fantasies... and his knowledge of those. His heart raced just thinking about it, replaying Seiko's impression, only in Ayumi's voice. _God, just stop it! You're making it worse for yourself!_ he scolded himself, messing with his hair. He had to be calm for when she came... hopefully ease the tension between them.

* * *

"Alright, Shinozaki, you can leave. Just make sure to bring in some type of note from a doctor or parent," the teacher said with concern for her. "Feel better," the teacher added with a light smile.

**"Y-yes, thank you,"**Ayumi said with a weak smile. Her face was burning red for a few reasons, one large one being mortification she was lying to a teacher. It was horribly against what it meant to be a class rep, but she had to see Kito. She couldn't push it off... it had been days since they got back and she was going crazy with worry for the young boy.

She left the building, trying not to rush too much since she was supposed to be sick. She was dreading seeing Yoshiki, since she had been successfully dodging him for days. She worried he was going to ask her what the hell was wrong with her. She definitely couldn't tell him the truth. He had been popping up in her dreams almost every night. It was getting to the point she was about to boycott sleep until her mind quit it. Seriously, she has never had an issue with her hormones before, _why are they acting up now?_ Her face's consistent warmth was really beginning to bug her as well. She arrived at the train station, hesitating when she saw him. She let out a huge exhale in a vain attempt to calm herself. **"Hey, Yoshiki,"** she greeted lightly as she approached, her eyes unable to focus on him.

Yoshiki also avoided eye contact, putting his hands in his pockets just to occupy them. **"H-hey,"** he greeted back slowly. He had a feeling their whole trip would be this awkward... **"Well... uh, let's go. It'd suck to leave school early and still get there late,"**he said, turning to enter the train cars. He sat in a seat, hoping the car would fill up soon. People still rode this early, right? The stations always seemed crowded, no matter when it was, so they certainly wouldn't be stuck with only about seven people spread out sporadically in the seats, right?

Of course, their luck was already proven to be pretty bad. The train started moving, and was still practically empty. He shifted position nervously, suffocating in the awkward silence, but unable to utter a word. He could only keep imagining her as Seiko described, which was only making his cheeks redden. Why couldn't he get that out of his head? After all, it had only been three words, that Seiko probably had made up!

Ayumi nodded silently, following Yoshiki into the train car. There weren't many people... then again, the rush probably happened when school got out. Still, from her experiences, train carts were most the time more filled than not. As the train began to move, she realized how long a train ride this would feel like. Her hands craved something work her nervous energy off on, but she left her PSP and sketchbook in her room that morning. She glanced at Yoshiki before quickly focusing her eyes on her lap. She was surprised he seemed... quiet. Last time she had really seen him was when she went running away out of the art room. Did she offend him? Maybe... it hadn't exactly been polite of her. But she couldn't find her voice or a topic. She was very aware of his presence, which was maddening. Little moments in her dreams flashed through her mind. A warm touch, a whispered word, and a deep kiss... She bit her lower lip, telling herself to _stop._ She was obsessing... they were just dreams. They would never happen in real life.

Yoshiki cleared his throat, trying to think of how to start a conversation... Maybe he could see what she was really bothered by? So he didn't have these perverted thoughts Seiko had put in his head. **"Uh, hey, Ayumi...,"** he started, looking towards the floor with his cheeks still flushed. He was having a hard time getting out the question, since if it was true what Seiko had told him, it'd probably make it more of an embarrassing situation, but... he needed more reason to be in denial. That meant, whatever answer Ayumi gave him, he'd accept it as fact over the former. _Anything_ would be more likely than fantasies... **"About recently... Did I... do anything that ticked you off?"** he finally asked after a long pause, but still refused to look at her directly.

Ayumi glanced at him quickly as he began to speak, nervousness bubbled in her stomach as she waited for him to speak again. The question was expected, but it still caught her off guard. Her heart lurched in panic, though she definitely wasn't going to tell him the truth. She didn't want him to think she was mad at him either. **"W-what? No,"** she said with a small, nervous laugh. She would appreciate it if he stayed out of her dreams, but that wasn't something he actually had control of. **"I'm... uh, sorry about running out like that the other day,"** she apologized, knowing that was where the question was stemming from. She should have approached that more calmly... but being around him made her nervous. **"Ms. Shishido had asked me to do something, and I had forgotten, so I really had to get to it,"** she lied, hoping he wouldn't ask for details. It sounded like it could be true... but she had been so weird when she had ran out, she doubted he'd believe her. **"I'm not mad at you or anything,"** she reaffirmed, trying to cover her bases so they could get past this conversation quickly.

Yoshiki found the explanation only halfway satisfying. She had been avoiding him all yesterday and today... Maybe it was just coincidence? Sure, he wouldn't think on it.**"Ha... haha, of course... I just wanted to make sure,"** he said, accepting the fact that the topic was being dropped. Now that that was... 'cleared up', he could try and move on to some different subject... But what exactly would that be? He had no idea what he could mention... Maybe just ask one of those basic, starter questions? Well, it couldn't hurt... in most situations. **"So, uh... did anything interesting happen over your weekend?"** he asked, feeling incredibly awkward resorting to such a question with someone he'd consider one of his best friends.

Ayumi was glad he didn't press, since she would agree that she's been acting weird lately. It wasn't his fault she was having dreams, though. She couldn't hold them against him. She accepted the topic change, hoping the everyday talk would get her mind out of the gutter. **"I started getting prepared to apply to colleges,"** she said, since that was what her weekend mostly was filled with. Her expression soured at the memories of yelling and frustration being thrown around the house. **"I'm applying to Musashino Art University, Tokyo University of Arts, Kyoto City University of Arts, The Art Institute of Chicago, Otis College of Art and Design in Los Angeles, and Camberwell College of Art in London,"** she was counting on her head, unsure if she missed any. **"I figure if I apply to a bunch of schools, one of them has to accept me,"** she said with a sheepish smile. She really didn't care where she went to school, she just wanted to get accepted into an art college. Of course her parents were making the application process more of a nightmare as they tried to convince her to go to a 'real' school to get ready for a 'real' job.

Yoshiki listened, finally looking in her direction with a small smile. **"Ha, you'll probably get accepted by more than one. Then comes the hard part of choices,"**he answered, both envying her and feeling a little fearful of several of the colleges she had picked. First of all, she was planning for her dreams, going forward even though her career path wasn't the most safe. He wished he could be like her, but every time he sat down and tried to figure something out, nothing came to his mind. Secondly... Chicago... Los Angeles... London? Those were all out of the country... If she went to learn art at places like that, and maybe even start her career there, the chances of him seeing her again dwindled to close to nothing... However, if she did get accepted to one of those, he wouldn't be sour about it... or at least, not in front of her. He'd congratulate her, of course, and wish her luck.

**"I don't know... I'm probably shooting too high with some of the schools," **Ayumi admitted with an embarrassed shrug. **"My art isn't very good compared to a lot of people. My portfolio isn't looking so impressive either,"** she thought back to the portfolio she was assembling. It felt like a lot of school assigned projects that she did to learn the basics. Looking back at them, none of them really reflected her well. Redoing all the required pieces would be pretty difficult to manage, but she had already decided to send nothing but her best. **"Plus... my parents told me if I decide to go to art 'school'"** her fingers moved in quotation marks to emphasize her parents contempt for the idea, **"they were cutting me off financially. It's their last ditch effort to stop me, I guess."** She felt herself relaxing a little more with him again, the mundane topic was nice and the chance to vent a little after the stressful weekend was a relief.

Yoshiki glanced at the ground as parents were mentioned. Why couldn't they just let their kids do what they feel is right? Why stomp all over their ambitions? It seemed it was that way for both Miki and Ayumi... Well, he wouldn't let them dishearten Ayumi.**"Don't sweat it. If you ever find yourself having trouble paying, I could always lend a hand,"** he mentioned. Especially with this extra three hundred coming in... Of course, he knew that tutoring wouldn't be a job he could hold onto forever, but it would sure provide him with extra money. And if Ayumi needed to go to school, he wouldn't let cash be a chain to keep her away from what she wanted to do.

**"W-what?"** Ayumi said, looking very surprised at the offer. **"I'd never ask anything like that from you,"** she admitted, embarrassed he even put up such an offer. He had his own things to be taking care of. **"I'd rather you put your money towards your own goals,"** she added thoughtfully. Although, she was well aware of his lack of a goal, she knew he'd figure something out. **"If my parents cut me off, i'll figure something out. I can take commissions online, or find a part time job,"** she said, realizing maybe she should look for a part time job now, to start storing away money. It would be nice to have a cushion. She couldn't tell if her parents were bluffing or not, but if they weren't, some money to get herself situated would be pretty necessary.

**"I don't want you to be forced out of your dreams because of money, so I want you to ask me. After all, you're the one who already has a plan. For it to be ruined because you couldn't get enough money... well, I guess I also want you to prove your parents wrong, but that's the more selfish reason, I guess,"**Yoshiki admitted, rubbing the back of his head. One purpose was pure, while the other not so selfless, but at least he had told her that. He hoped that, if she did have money problems, that she wouldn't hide it from him. He didn't want her to hide her problems when he was ready and willing to help.

Ayumi smiled lightly at him, her face flushed a little. It was a sweet offer, though she would probably never take it. **"I'll be fine, Yoshiki,"** she assured him, not very worried about the problem of finances. There were loans, scholarships, and other means that she could figure out where she didn't have to be a burden to anyone. She wasn't going to make him take responsibility for her dreams. **"Artists are supposed to suffer for their art anyways,"** she joked. Her eyes looked at the window ahead, the town speeding by. They should be by their stop, soon. She was actually nervous to see Kito, wondering how the boy was holding up after Heavenly Host.

Yoshiki looked away and stared up, feeling a lot more relaxed after they had gotten into a normal conversation. **"Well, fine, but if I find out you've been having trouble, I won't take no for an answer,"** he said as he closed his eyes and held his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow. Although, he didn't get to rest too long, as the train came to a stop. It announced their arrival, so they had to get up and leave into the station and then out into the streets. **"Alright... where from here?"** he asked, settling a hand on his side as he looked back and forth between the streets.

Ayumi looked at Yoshiki as he shut his eyes and rested his head against his hands. He looked so relaxed... her heart leaped up in her throat as she felt a blush crawl on her face. Has he always been so... _nononono, bad, stop._ She looked away, trying to calm herself as the train came to a stop. She coaxed herself back into normalcy as they headed out into the street. She paused at his question, looking at the street signs. **"It's right down here,"** she answered, heading down the left street. It didn't take long to approach the Elementary School gates. Ayumi was happy to see no students were leaving yet, she had been worried they might miss their mark.

Yoshiki followed from behind, all the while looking at the unfamiliar town. It was homier than their town, with less city and more suburb. When they neared the school, he looked at it, hoping the bell would let the kids out soon. He didn't want to be standing out here forever...

Luckily, the bell let them out in a few minutes, Kito being the first ones out. He didn't seem depressed, just deep in thought. Though, as he passed the two, he looked at them, instantly recognizing the two. Knowing they were here to talk to him about his sister, he stepped aside from the crowd and looked at the two. Yoshiki was about to start out with saying sorry, but Kito beat him to the punch.**"I'm not... mad or anything, if that's why you're here,"** he told them, looking at them both. He seemed neither happy or angered, so Yoshiki believed him, but it still puzzled him. Little kids were prone to tantrums... but Kito seemed smarter than your average kid.

Ayumi looked at Kito in confusion, wondering if he had always been a calm kid, or if Heavenly Host caused something to snap. She knew some kids were calmer than others, it was just weird to see very little reaction from him. Kito yelling at them would have been more comforting than the neutral expression. **"We wanted to see how you were doing after... everything,"** Ayumi explained. It would have been plain wrong to never make contact with Kito. At least, it would have weighed on her conscious. So, maybe the visit wasn't selfless, but at least they made the effort to be here, right?

**"I'm ok... I know that place was real dangerous... but..,"** Kito paused, holding on tightly to his backpack's straps,**"... When I tried telling Mom and Dad, they told me I had a bad dream and that... I don't have a big sister..."** His face grew more troubled, a more fitting expression for what had taken place. He then swung his backpack onto the ground, digging into the first pocket and pulling out a photograph, handing it to Ayumi.**"That's when big sis first got her cat, Norway. But now... her face is missing...,"** he said, finally beginning to sniffle as tears formed on the edges of his eyes,**"... The only one besides me who remembers big sis existed is Norway... He keeps sitting at the door to wait for her to come home... He hardly ever eats... It makes me sad..."**

Yoshiki leaned to get a look at the picture over Ayumi's shoulder, frowning. Kito wasn't kidding... The face was completely blotted out... Did that mean... everyone who died at Heavenly Host was just... forgotten? He felt a fresh pain in his heart, now knowing that no one in this world remembered Mitsuki, Kurosaki, or Hana except for them. It seemed the only ones who got to keep their memories of them are the ones who watched them die... It felt incredibly cruel.

Ayumi took the photo, staring in horror at the blotted out face. Mitsuki, Emi, Kurosaki, Kito's sister, the countless others... they were just erased? They had to suffer for eternity and everyone who ever loved them would forget about them? **"I'm so sorry, Kito,"**Ayumi apologized as she noticed the tears forming in his eyes. She felt responsible for the lost of his sister in some ways... but the fact of the matter is she had probably been dead by the time they found Kito. Still, there was that nagging doubt in her mind.

Ayumi stared at the picture, a remnant from a gone soul that only Kito would live on to remember. She suddenly stiffened, her face paling as her mind clicked. **"Wait... but..."** her voice was getting caught and lost. **"Naho... died there... but her books and website... She's where I got the Sachiko Ever After charm from,"** Ayumi said in a hushed voice. She could feel the questions for Heavenly Host digging back into her brain, her mind churning as she tried to understand.

Yoshiki looked over at Ayumi, his brain reaching the same dilemma. **"Yeah... that's right... Then again, Naho was a lot different than the other ghosts we encountered. She looked like she was alive, she wasn't even blue tinted... Nothing about her makes much sense..,"**he said, sighing and looking to the ground.

Kito didn't know who they were talking about, but didn't really care. He gently snatched the picture back, since it was the only thing he owned that depicted his sister. He put it back carefully in his backpack, pulling it back over his shoulder. **"I don't... **_**want**_** to go back there... I just want people to remember big sis,"** he said, cutting into their conversation about this 'Naho.'

Ayumi frowned, another unanswered question. She was sick of the mystery around Heavenly Host, she wanted to know what happened so badly. She knew she had to try and back away, though. There was nothing that could be understood where they were. Ayumi looked at Kito as he took the photo back, she released it with no protest. She looked aside at his one desire from all this. **"I don't think that's possible,"** she admitted. She tried to be honest when she could, and as tempting as it was to say she'd look into details, it wouldn't help. Besides, if everyone had memories of the victims, there would be mass panic at the amount of teenagers going missing. The school seemed to be covering its own tracks. **"The best I can offer is for you to tell us about her,"** Ayumi added, figuring it was the only thing they could really do.

Kito just sniffed as she told him what he already knew, though he had be in denial about it. So... he was just supposed to pretend to be an only child? He was pretty depressed on this thought, but brightened only slightly when Ayumi offered to listen about his sister. **"O-ok..,"** he said hesitantly. starting at a random place, **"My big sis is really nice most of the time, and would listen if you were sad... She is pretty smart, and always helped me with my work when Mom or Dad couldn't. She also picked me up from school a lot of the time..."** What else was there to tell? He couldn't give an in depth description of her persona at his age, or point out her faults, so that's really all that came to mind, except for more mention of Norway. **"She really loves her cat that she got when she was fifteen, and he really likes her too, I think." **He made sure to use present tense when talking about her, for obvious reasons.

Ayumi smiled as Kito began to go on about his sister. It made her wonder what she would do without Hinoe. Sure, her friends supported her with her dreams, but her sister was the one who convinced her to even go for it. She also was willing to stand up to her parents, dragging herself into a fight she could just avoid. Ayumi really wanted to see her own sister now. **"She sounds like a great older sister,"** Ayumi commented with a light smile. She wanted to make it up to Kito, help him achieve some normalcy, but she couldn't play the place of a surrogate sister. It must be hard to have a sister who was there and a big part of your life just suddenly be ripped away, along with erasing everyone's memories of her. No one would be able to replace her, but Kito was young and would end up adjusting. Still, it all seemed hard, especially for someone so young.

Kito nodded, rubbing at his eyes to erase any evidence he had been crying. He wanted to be strong... but that was hard... He wished he could just stop and cry, but even he knew that wouldn't help anything or anyone, especially himself.

Yoshiki was still surprised how well Kito was managing himself. If he had lost Miki or Ayumi, he wasn't sure if he could keep moving. He didn't have the heart for it... Most likely, he'd stop in place, letting time pass him by. He didn't like the fact that he knew he'd give up at that point, and that he couldn't even begin to deny it. He had been telling Ayumi that Mitsuki would've wanted them to carry on... but if that had been Ayumi... he would've sunk to his knees, never to get up again. It was like three threads were holding him from falling back into his abyss, and if one broke, he'd fall forever. He was envious of the kid's ability to keep walking, another thing he lacked the ability to do.

Ayumi pulled a piece of paper out of her bag, scribbling her home phone number on it.**"If you ever need anything Kito, you can call me,"** Ayumi said, handing him the scrap of paper. It was the only thing she could really think to do. **"That's my home phone, so just ask for me if another person answers it,"** she advised, since her cell phone was forever gone in Heavenly Host. Her parents would most likely get her a replacement soon, if only to be able to keep easy tabs of her again. She wished she could do more than just be a pair of ears for the kid, but that was the only thing she could offer him.

Kito smiled as he took the piece of paper, giving her his gratitude before saying goodbye and heading on home. So his parents didn't come get him? Seemed dangerous, but Yoshiki wasn't his guardian, no did he tell his parents what to do. He turned himself, starting the walk back to the train station. **"He handled that surprisingly well,"** he mentioned as they neared the train that headed home. He got into the car and plopped down on the seat. It was currently just as bare as it had been last time, but this time there was more chance of people piling in.

**"I hope he's as okay as he seems,"** Ayumi said quietly, worried that Kito may be repressing emotions. Boys had a tendency to behave like that. Still, Kito also seemed to grasp the situation with decent levity despite his age. She sat down next to him, glancing around the train car. She was marveling at how uncrowded it was, since her experiences were always being squeezed between people. A few seconds before the train car closed, a laughing couple came hand in hand, sitting across from her and Yoshiki. She blinked, watching as the boy leaned into the girl, kissing her neck and whispering something in the her ear. In her normal state of mind, she probably would have dismissed them as an overly affectionate couple in public, but the actions triggered memories of her dreams. She felt like she was in a trance watching their actions, a hand on her thigh, her leaning into his touch, the little whispers and giggles. She tugged her eyes away, trying to not appear as if she was staring at them. Her blush reappeared fiercely, spreading across her face and ears. She had to wonder what it actually felt like, outside of the imaginary world she kept putting herself in.

Yoshiki didn't take initial notice of the couple, but did soon after the train began moving. His mind wasn't particularly on fantasies, but on wishing he could hold Ayumi like that. He blushed also, looking in the opposite direction of Ayumi. With the couple sitting across, they probably wouldn't talk to one another. Things were much more complicated between them, and this sort of company definitely wasn't going to help. With them on board, Yoshiki decided to keep it quiet this trip, unless Ayumi wanted to start a conversation. He wouldn't ignore her, of course, he just hoped she would let the ride be quiet, and let his heart calm down.

Ayumi tried to think of other things, but her eyes kept glancing at the couple. It seemed nice... they certainly looked warm huddled up together. These dreams were really messing with her mind. Every time she'd look or think of Yoshiki, those fantasies would begin replaying in her head as she imagined what it would actually feel like. Why were these feelings popping up now? She had liked Satoshi for so long... but yesterday, she had helped him with a math problem. She had to lean in to write on his paper and she didn't even blush or mind it. She lost the self-conscious feeling around Satoshi, but instead was beginning to feel sickly aware of herself around Yoshiki. Did that mean...? _No way,_ she told herself. Her mind churned for the rest of the train ride, she had no way of breaking the silence and felt too embarrassed to try. It finally came to their stop, getting out and making their way to the street. **"See you tomorrow,"** Ayumi said in farewell, with a small smile. She then headed in the direction of her house. Her heart was pounding like she had ran miles, this was just becoming ridiculous.

Yoshiki left the train and shifted towards Ayumi, making a small 'mm' of agreement before turning away and starting to head back home. His heart was still thumping ferociously, but at least his blush had been calmed. Surely this would all die out eventually, they'd return to talking like normal. Hopefully that would be soon... more like tomorrow. Their average conversation on the ride there seemed promising, but he would try not to get his hopes up…


	4. Chapter 4

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, Ms. Shishido, Hinoe, Kito, and Mayu. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Satoshi, Miki, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Sakutaro. Extra, own characters include Kito, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Okinawa Miki. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

November 8th... Yoshiki could now be called an official adult, which also meant he was the oldest among his friends. It felt satisfying in a way, but in another, it didn't feel like anything special. He also had to tutor and work today, so there was not going to be an outing with his little sister this year. He had no time for it at all. So, the only time he could 'celebrate' it was at school, so there wouldn't be much of a party. Basically, his big 18th birthday wouldn't amount to much. Not that he needed it to, it just felt like he was missing out.

He came into class and settled down with a sigh, but quickly noticed the mutterings and staring of other students. They weren't approaching him directly, yet, so he decided to put them out of mind.

Ayumi felt very close to having a panic attack as she handed in the forged note. She waited as the woman scribbled some things down, telling her she was glad she felt better. Ayumi smiled politely, trying to appear as her normal self. The lady handed her a note, excusing her missed time. She'd have to make sure she remembered to show it to her last period professor. She felt like an awful class rep, but it had to done. It was a weight off her mind that Kito was doing pretty decently, all things considered.

She walked into the classroom, feeling eyes glance at her at once. It was quick, though. She blinked and everyone went back to mumbling... everything felt a bit off, though. Did she miss something yesterday in the brief time she took off? She walked over to Naomi's desk, figuring she'd probably know. **"Did something happen? Everyone's acting a bit... off,"** she asked quietly, trying not to be too concerned about it. It was bugging her too much to ignore it, though.

Naomi looked up at Ayumi, frowning as she looked around at the students she was referring to. **"Well..,"** she muttered, gaining back eye contact with her friend, **"There's some sort of rumor going around about you and Kishinuma, and it's spreading... pretty fast..."** She felt sorry for Ayumi. These rumors weren't just tiny, nonsensical ones. This one was big, and spreading like a wildfire. If that wasn't bad enough, people were starting to think it was the truth. **"I haven't heard the whole thing myself, but it started yesterday when you two left school around the same time. I guess some guys took advantage of it and started something ridiculous,"** she further explained with a sympathetic look. Today was going to be harsh on her two friends... she was a little worried.

Ayumi stared at Naomi in horror, as embarrassment flooded her. _What were they saying?_ She glanced behind her, the whispers and looks seemed much more threatening now that she was fully aware they were about her, along with Yoshiki. God dammit, they didn't do anything! They were just visiting Kito... though, she doubted that would solve anything by trying to explain it. People would find the rumors much more interesting to believe. She felt a blush of shame appear, suddenly she wished she had just stayed home today. **"O-oh... thanks for telling me, Nakashima,"** she said in a small voice. She then went to her own seat, willing class to start early. She already felt a weight of the stares, her mind guessing what they were saying. Ugh! She should have realized how weird it'd look for them to leave the same time... But they were in different classes, so she didn't think it would attract any attention. She pulled a book out of her bag, figuring it would be the best way to hide in the open classroom.

The students didn't approach either of the two yet. They were only interested in talking about it behind their backs in this class, it seemed. Class started shortly after, to which Yoshiki paid attention to as best as he could, but was a getting a little freaked out by the occasional double take he got from the other people, besides a select few. Why were people looking at him so often? He hadn't gotten attention like this since his delinquent days... He narrowed his eyes at the next person who looked back, which got them turned around instantly. _Whatever... I'm sure it's nothing..._, he thought, sighing as he leaned on his desk, with his hands supporting his head. The bell rung, and it was off to separate classes, though he felt a little disappointed. Ayumi hadn't told him happy birthday... Not that the saying meant much... it was more the person. But, she probably was just a little too busy. He didn't mind. Really, he didn't!

The next class held the same whispers and stares, and they were starting to make him feel on edge. What were these people finding so interesting about him?

Ayumi felt very vulnerable through the class. Her mind was unable to focus on the lecture as she wondered exactly what was being said. Her image meant more to her than she'd like to admit. She had worked hard to become class rep and keep a certain image... sure, she was fine with being viewed as occult obsessed or 'the horror rep', but... loose and easy were not terms she wanted to be associated with. The bell rang and she headed to her next class quickly. In the hallway she caught a piece of conversation a group of girls were having. "It's nice to finally see her getting put down a peg." It might not be about her, she told herself. "Seriously, just cause she's a class rep she thinks-" Okay, it was probably about her. She wanted to yell at the girls, but she was afraid if she tried to speak she was going to cry. That was definitely not something she wanted to do in front of everyone.

Her next class was just as mortifying, as she wondered how many people have heard this rumor. Still, she wasn't going to make a scene. She'd continue as she always was.

The lunch bell finally rang, although Ayumi wasn't looking forward to it. She doubted her ability to stomach any food. She sighed, deciding she would force herself to go to the group's normal spot. She was too worried about going to the library or art room, given the fact if there were other people, they might actually approach her. She'd rather be around her friends, who she hoped weren't believing anything being said. She sat down in her normal spot silently, opening her lunch and beginning to pick at it.

Satoshi frowned as he saw Ayumi who looked miserable. She had probably heard about the rumors... there were quite a few versions of what happened going around. None of them painted Yoshiki or Ayumi very well, either. Ugh, and on Yoshiki's birthday.

Naomi looked between all of them, hoping none of them believed the rumors going around. She knew she certainly didn't! Ayumi definitely was not the person to be called a tramp, or any variation of the word. A lot of the girls who had called her names yesterday were probably the actual whores, and she would've told them so had she been paying more attention. But, she hadn't noticed they had been talking about Ayumi. That's how outrageous these claims were... Nobody like those hoes were questioning the rumor probably because they don't like class representatives... What pathetic people... She'd have to tell them off next time, for sure.

Yoshiki was seating on one side of Satoshi, eating his simple lunch, while having a slightly ticked expression. He wanted to know what those people had been mutter, but he also felt like he didn't want to know. He cast a look at Ayumi, instantly noticing she looked a little under the weather again. Hopefully she wasn't having an irritating day like he was... **"Hey, Ayumi, what's wrong? You look kinda down,"** he pointed out casually, getting another mouth full of food.

Ayumi stiffened as Yoshiki spoke to her, shame burning down her neck. Had he not heard...? She felt almost angry at him, even though she knew it wasn't his fault. Still, the girls always got the shorter end of the stick with these types of rumors. She saw other students walk by their spot, starting to feel like an animal in a zoo. She glanced away, deciding it would be best to detach. **"It's nothing, Kishinuma,"**she said, already feeling bad at the return to formalities. It was necessary, though. She had to detach.

Satoshi flinched slightly at her purposeful use of Yoshiki's last name. Dammit, did the other students not realize how harmful these types of rumors are? It wasn't fair to Yoshiki or Ayumi. He had no clue what they were doing getting out of school early yesterday, but he knew they weren't doing anything the students were whispering about. Even if they were, it was no one else's damn business.

Kishi... numa? In that short instant, Yoshiki felt their progress rewind and the elated feeling in his heart getting sucked out. **"O...ok..,"**he muttered, his voice first getting caught in his throat for a short moment. He looked down at his food, attempting to remain as he had been before the return to formalities. But his brain wasn't focused on his actions... more on why Ayumi had... called him that... Everything was fine yesterday, right? Or was she just pretending not to be pissed off at him? Or maybe, did it have something to do with... all the muttering students?

Naomi didn't want to say anything, or rather, she didn't know what to say. The two's friendship was being destroyed by this awful rumor... Maybe she and the others could find a way to stop it? It's the only thing she could come up with for helping them. If this false accusation didn't stop, what would become of their relationship?

Ayumi stared at her food, unable to touch it. She hated all of this so much, knowing they were whispering lies about her. She felt cruel for reverting back to last names as well, especially since he didn't seem to be aware of what was happening. He'd understand at some point. It was necessary for these rumors to go away. The bell rang and she went on to her next class, where the whispers and eyes were as focused on her as ever. She didn't want to give the jerks the satisfaction of her emotions, though. She just stared ahead at the board, pretending their words weren't doing anything to her.

* * *

The bell rung a little bit after, and they returned to class, Yoshiki being just as quiet as Ayumi had been coming into lunch. He sat down, holding his head in frustration._What did I do? Or rather, what's happening?_

**"Yo, Kishinuma, heard about you nailing the occult freak,"** a brown haired boy who went by Koga came up to Yoshiki, patting him on the back in congratulations. **"The hell was that like?"**he asked with a loud, obnoxious laugh.

**"Probably freaking weird. Those types of girls are pretty damn kinky,"** his black haired friend noted. **"Didn't think Shinozaki to be a slut, though,"**Tanaka said with a laugh, figuring any girl who would screw someone like Kishinuma would be pretty loose.

**"Eh, little goodie-little two shoe types like her normally are damn horny. Whores by heart, y'know?"** Ito added on, grinning as he chimed in. **"Wonder who else she's fucked,"**he noted, as if considering giving it a go himself.

**"Dunno, if she doesn't have any diseases maybe I'll give her a ride,"** Koga laughed, thinking very highly of himself and his 'wit'.

Yoshiki looked shockingly as Koga came up to him, patting him on the back after saying something... Though, his brain couldn't catch up... _What... did he just say?_ he thought himself, assuming he had just heard wrong, but eventually could tell it wasn't his hearing acting up. Then, as Tanaka came up, another guy who normally didn't talk to him, he could feel his hands shake. _Slut...?_ His eyes began to narrow at the two, but he had to hold it in. He had to... He just had to distant himself from their conversation. He tried looking away to ignore them, but it was easier said than done, especially when a third joined in. _Whore...? 'Give her a ride'...?!_

His hands had clenched into fists, shaking as he tried to hold himself back, but it was no use. They had called Ayumi a slut... They could call him whatever, but Ayumi... she had never done anything to deserve such titles... **"Who...,"** he muttered, pausing for a moment before losing all sense of calmness, **"...the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"**He stood quickly, launching his seat across the floor as he got a straight punch at Koga's face, sending him to the ground. He quickly pinned him, getting in as many as three good punches in before the teacher wrestled him off. He was dragged out of the room, but not before aiming a wild kick at Koga. His blind fury and lack of aiming caused the kick to only graze the other man's side before he was taken out of the classroom, and shoved out of the teacher's grasp.

As kids gathered around Koga, the teacher shut the classroom door, looking at an out of breath Yoshiki with her arms crossed. She stared for a time, waiting for him to recover, but before she could give him instructions, it seemed he already knew what to do. **"... To the... principal's... I know...,"**he said in between gasps, turning away and going down the hall, his arm up against the wall. He held his wrist with a trembling hand, an unbearable pain coursing through his injured wrist. Even though holding back his anger was the right thing to do, he didn't feel bad about what he did, and wouldn't correct himself if given the chance. The bastard had it coming, as well as Tanaka and Ito, but he hadn't been able to get his hands on them.

* * *

It was last period, and a new story was being told near Ayumi. "I was there! It's not made up, I swear!" one girl said, utterly ecstatic that she had been a witness to such an epic beating. "Whoa, really?! What happened to him?" "I'm pretty sure Koga's nose is totally sideways! There was a lot of blood coming from his face too! It was probably the best fight I have _ever_ seen! And it wasn't even really a battle! He was down with one hit!"

Ayumi's attention was torn off her book as she heard the girls talking excitably about some fight. As she listened her heart sank, and she began to worry who the other participant in the fight was. _It wasn't Yoshiki... he wouldn't be so stupid,_ she told herself. Her weak attempt to comfort herself was completely tossed aside when she heard: "Kishinuma sure can throw a punch... er, punches." _Shit._She shut her book, earning her some glances from her classmates. She put it away in her bag, slinging the bag around her shoulder and walking out of the class. She didn't care about the whispers and rumors at that point, she just had to find out if Yoshiki was okay. Her feet carried her quickly to the Principal's office, she glided past the secretary who tried to tell her she couldn't just barge in. She opened the door, the Principal being the only one in the office.

"Eh, Miss Shinozaki, what's wrong?" He asked, familiar with the class rep.

**"P-please tell me you didn't expel him,"**Ayumi said, her voice sounding dangerously close to crying.

The principal didn't looked confused on who she was talking about, since it wasn't everyday he got a student with a bloodied fist in his office. "He isn't expelled, Miss Shinozaki. He's suspended for 6 days," he informed her. Ayumi visibly relaxed. "Now, get back to class," he advised with a shooing motion of one hand.

Ayumi blushed slightly, just realizing what she had done. She nodded, ducking out of the office and past the annoyed secretary. She entered class, all eyes falling on her as she reentered. The teacher paused, staring in slight annoyance at the interruption. She continued teaching after a pause, though. Ayumi returned to her seat, her heart pounding in her chest. _Why would he have gotten in a fight?_she asked herself desperately as she began to scribble down the notes she missed. She had a feeling it had something to do with the rumors... still, Yoshiki had done so well to not get in any trouble for so long.

The last bell rung, and she felt a little lost on what to do. She wanted to see or talk to Yoshiki, but she had no idea where he was. Work? His place? Wandering? She exited the building, people looking at her even more so. This rumor wasn't dying down anytime soon, she realized.

Soon after the bell, Naomi, bringing along Satoshi, found Ayumi, approaching her side.**"Hey, Shinozaki...,"** she started, having heard a little of the incident from one of her classmates who had claimed to be there, **"Do you know what happened to Kishinuma? I'm worried..."** His bad record in this school hopefully hadn't doomed him. From what she had heard, he had done so well to keep out of trouble. It'd be a shame if his hard work would be crushed into the dust because of one incident... that probably had to do with this stupid rumor.

Ayumi looked over at Naomi and Satoshi, nodding as she asked if she heard. **"I can't believe he was so stupid,"** Ayumi said, deeply upset about it happening. **"He was... suspended for six days,"** she said, crossing her arms under her chest. She saw Satoshi shook her a confused look. **"When I heard... I went to the Principal's office,"** she explained with a light blush. If he had been expelled, she would've fought like hell to convince the Principal otherwise. Still, missing classes the week before the midterms was going to be really rough on his grades if he didn't keep up. She looked at Satoshi. **"Mochida, do you know where he is?"**

**"Uh, today's Wednesday? He's at his apartment, then,"** Satoshi answered, a little surprised at the question. He had almost been sure Ayumi might try to avoid Yoshiki because of this. Of course, she could always want to figure out where he was so she could yell at him. He noticed Ayumi's expression, realizing she probably didn't know the address. **"Ah, here,"**he clumsily grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook, scrawling down the address.

**"Thanks, Mochida!"**Ayumi said, already dashing off to his place.

**"Hope he doesn't mind me doing that,"** Satoshi said, watching Ayumi disappear. He almost feels like he should've asked Yoshiki before giving the information away. Still, it was Ayumi... he probably wouldn't mind.

Naomi breathed a small sigh of relief. Good, he wasn't expelled, but missing that much school before the big test was surely going to hurt him. She felt bad... All this on his birthday? How rotten... She watched Ayumi run off, glancing to Satoshi. **"I hope she's not too hard on him,"**she mentioned to Satoshi, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yoshiki run his hands under the water the cleaning off the blood that stained his knuckles. He definitely couldn't teach Miki like he was, so he had to clean up, and let the rest of the time waiting on her go to resting his wrist. It definitely wasn't happy about the force he had put behind his punches, but luckily he had only struck once with his left hand. Once clean, he staggered back, leaning against the wall as he grimaced at the floor, being consumed by lingering feelings of anger and shame. _Those bastards... better hope I don't come across them in public.._, he thought, fury still burning in his eyes.

Ayumi's quick walk slowly evolved into a run, too anxious to be slow. She looked at the paper Satoshi gave her, she knew where the street was, so she should be able to find him. She felt such a mix of emotions right now, the entire day had been incredibly stressful, running was almost making her feel a little better. She was panting as she approached the street, counting down the numbers until she reached the apartment. She headed in, a little uneasy with the new location. Still, she had a one-track mind to see Yoshiki at the moment. She looked at his apartment number on the piece of paper, finding it quickly in the hall. She paused, glancing to double check she had the right number apartment. When she determined she did, her hands clutched in a fist as she knocked against the door, allowing some of her frustration to come out.

Yoshiki was startled slightly at the sound of knocking. _Miki can't be this early... She seems too punctual for that..._, he thought, hesitantly approaching the door. _Oh, wait... I might know... Thanks, Satoshi..._ With this, he was being sarcastic of course. He took a deep breath, unlocking it and slowly opening the door. It was, indeed, Ayumi, and if she hadn't been pissed before, now she certainly was. **"Uuh... hey..,"**he muttered, keeping his eye sight low as and stepped back to let her in. Other than his gloomy expression, he didn't look rough or different in any manner, except for very faded, hard to see blood stains on his knuckles.

Once she was in, he shut the door without locking it back, bracing himself for whatever was about to be thrown at him. He was sure the news about his fight had gotten around, since that would be the only reason she would've come.

Ayumi stormed into the apartment, her expression enraged at how much of an _idiot_ he was. **"Don't 'hey' me! What the hell is wrong with you?"** she snapped at him.**"You've been doing so well! And now you throw it away to get in a fight with a guy like Koga!? He's scum! Nothing he says is worth any value!"** she was trying to keep her voice away from shouting, aware apartments didn't have the privacy of homes. **"Why would you risk your entire future like that!? Nothing he could have said would be make it worth it! Now, you're suspended and your studies are going to fall behind! We have midterms coming up, and teachers pile things on the week before them! You've risked everything because you lost your goddamn temper!? Do you know how lucky it is you weren't expelled?!"**She let out a huge huff of air, frustrated as hell with him. **"Why don't you ever think!?"** she asked desperately, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

Yoshiki flinched as she began scolding him, knowing what she said was true, but... There was no way he could have held himself back. It's true to get in trouble over someone like Koga was stupid, and it would've been different had he been calling _him_names... He could take others bad-mouthing him, but Ayumi never deserved such words to be thrown around school about her.**"I... did... or at least, tried to,"** he replied after she was finished, but still had his head turned away from her. He was certain he let her down, and he was ashamed of himself, but he wouldn't change anything about what he did. Because Koga was exactly the scum Ayumi described him as, only Yoshiki wouldn't let him get away with it. **"But he... I... I really did try, but... he called you a slut,"** his eyes narrowed at the mere mention of it, his hands tempted to curl into fists again, **"... and I won't just sit there and take that..."**

**"**_**Everyone's**_**calling me that!"** Ayumi said, her head lowered. She felt so ashamed, yet she didn't even do anything. She had less experience than most the people calling her that, she was pretty sure. **"It isn't worth getting in trouble for,"** she told him with a small sniffle. **"I would never be able to live with myself with these petty rumors were the reason you got expelled,"** she felt very close to actually crying, but she had to hold it together. Her name had been dragged through the mud all day, and it was probably going to be the same tomorrow. And maybe the day after that. Who knew how long she'd have to live with these rumors. The words being spoken behind her back were worse enough, but she was worried about people, guys specifically, approaching her about the rumors. She wasn't a slut, she wouldn't do anything with any of them. **"Don't ever get in a fight again! Especially for my sake. I can handle the names,"** she told him, looking at him even if he refused to make eye contact with her.

Yoshiki went quiet, a rage burning in his heart at this news. Of course, stupid rumors... That's what the students had been muttering about all day, and bothering Ayumi. He was certain she had had a horrible day, but... still, hearing someone close to you being bad mouthed is so much different than getting picked on yourself. **"Yeah... anybody can handle names directed at them... Had they been talking about me, I wouldn't have given a shit,"** he finally looked up at her, his frustration evident in his eyes, **"But I won't let a word like 'whore' be directed at you without making a move, no matter what you want me to do. I could try, but never succeed to hold myself back at something like that."**

Ayumi felt a light blush rising, but she told herself he would be this way if any of his friends had such words thrown at them. She sighed, looking away as she thought. **"I appreciate that, Yoshiki,"** she said slowly. She looked back at him, frowning. **"But what do you think breaking Koga's nose has accomplished? Do you think he's going to lay off? Because I'm pretty sure he'll be pissed off that you showed him up."** She was Yoshiki would listen to her logic, to lay off of the violent tactics. She couldn't guarantee what will be going on with these current rumors by then. They may blow by or they may still be raging, but either way, Yoshiki had to put a cap on his temper. He was going to get himself expelled when he is so close to finishing High School. She couldn't stand by and watch him ruin himself, all because of some stupid lies students like to tell.

**"I guess just the fact that his nose is broken now,"** Yoshiki said with a small shrug. After all, that's all he had set out to accomplish. He knew it wouldn't stop Koga or his friends, but at least he left Koga with a reminder that he wouldn't take comments like that. He may not fight again in school, for threat of expulsion, but he'd make it perfectly clear he wouldn't be friendly with him outside of a learning environment... and work. He couldn't afford to lose his part time job, either. But he was pretty certain only one person, Satoshi, knew where he worked, so Koga most likely wouldn't be a problem there. **"I know it was stupid, and I know that when I go back after suspension he'll bug me just for the hell of it. Still, I wouldn't change what I did to him. He**_**deserves**_**to have a crooked nose, whether or not he was worth it."** The only thing he'd even think about changing in that exchange was the use of his left hand. He was sure he had made it worse, and it would make holding the neck of the guitar a little difficult, but he couldn't call it off for a little difficulty.

**"Why does he deserve it?!"** Ayumi snapped, frustrated with Yoshiki's hotheadedness. **"They're just words! They aren't even true!"** Why wouldn't he accept what he did was _wrong?!_ **"You just made everything worse by hitting him! You risked your education with nothing to show for it! This suspension will be on your record forever! His broken nose will go away and he will continue****being a jerk like nothing happened!"** Why did he have to be so reckless?! Plus, Yoshiki wasn't going to be around school for six days, she doubted Koga's self-control to not make some type of comment towards her after that. She felt like Yoshiki just threw fuel on the fire. **"The rumors are going to get even worse because of this!"** she cried at him, angry.

Yoshiki looked away again, holding his hand behind his neck. He knew she was right, all the way back when he threw that first punch, but still... His heart weighed heavy at her last statement, fearing how her day would go tomorrow... She would have an even worse time because of him. Not because of Koga, or anyone else, but _him_. He was the reason she'd suffer tomorrow... That hit hard, and he couldn't do anything to make up for it.**"I-... I'm... sorry,"** was all he could muster, his tone changing considerably.

Ayumi paused, noticing the change in tone. Her shoulders slackened slightly as she sighed and looked at Yoshiki. **"It's okay, but don't you dare jeopardize your education again,"** she told him firmly. She refused to see him throw away everything because he couldn't hold his temper. She told him before he had to graduate and she was still in the same belief. Plus, graduation would feel wrong without him at this point. **"I'll bring you the work you miss and help you stay on top of everything,"**she told him, not allowing any room for objections. She looked away from him, crossing her arms. Her cheeks were warm, though she couldn't determine if it was embarrassment or annoyance causing it.

Yoshiki turned back to her, his expression still regretful, but he appreciated what she was offering. She was taking time out of her day to make sure he didn't get behind, instead of try and find a job or giving time for herself. **"...Th... thanks... I don't deserve a thing like that,"** he said, tempted to look away again, but held his gaze. She always did things for him that he didn't deserve... She may disagree, but he felt like he still hadn't paid her back for all she's done for him, and the debt just keeps climbing.

Ayumi couldn't bring herself to look at him, her blush deepening. Her heart was pounding uncomfortably in her chest again. What was going on with her lately? Maybe she should call Mayu and talk about it, because since that sleepover and the dreams... she felt different. Naomi would be a good option too, but Ayumi was a bit paranoid about Seiko finding out, since her comfort levels were way different than everyone else's. **"It's no problem,"**she replied with a small shrug. She would've had to spend the week studying anyways.

Ayumi paused as she heard a light _tap tap tap_ at the door. She tilted her head, her brain lagging on who the hell that would be. Then she remembered he was teaching that rich girl. She felt a weird burn in her stomach. He taught out of his apartment? Did they ever...? No. None of her business. She didn't care either. Suddenly Ayumi was desperately wishing she had left minutes ago to avoid this. **"Ah, right, you teach,"**she noted, feeling very awkward at that moment.

Yoshiki turned at the noise, forcing himself to put on a small smirk. He didn't want to appear depressed or make it look like there was anything wrong. He approached the door, opening. **"Hey, sorry, I'm not exactly prepared yet. You can get set up while I wrap things up,"** he told Miki, stepping to the side to let her in. He came back towards Ayumi, guessing he should finish their conversation, even if Ayumi hadn't been completely done. **"Thanks, I really do appreciate the help. I'll try and give you a schedule of what times I'm busy later, ok?"**

Ayumi watched curiously as she finally saw Miki firsthand. She wasn't pleased. The girl exuded the aura of wealth with her lush blonde hair and polished appearance. Miki looked over at Ayumi, the two making awkward eye contact. At least Ayumi understood why Miki was there, though. She could see curiosity in the other girl's eyes. Still, she smiled and nodded at Yoshiki, slinging the large guitar case off her shoulder. She realized Yoshiki was talking to her, a little annoyed that he didn't seem affected by the situation going on. **"Sounds good. I'll talk to you later,"**Ayumi replied, leaving quickly. Out in the hallway, after shutting the door behind her, she felt the urge to hit her head against the wall. It was really bothering her... leaving that girl and Yoshiki, alone. The two would certainly make an attractive couple... why did she even care!? Ugh, she needed to call Mayu and get some perspective on her ridiculous emotions.

Miki stared at the other girl, very confused on why she was there. She'd guess she might be another music student, but she only had a school bag. Was he his... girlfriend? No, the way he spoke... she was probably a classmate. Miki had to note to herself she thought the twintails were a little middle-schoolish. The girl replied quickly, leaving without an awkward introduction, which was fine with Miki. Her curiosity was burning, but she didn't feel it her place to go digging into Yoshiki's life. She pulled her guitar out of her case, looking at him, trying to keep the confusion out of her expression.

Yoshiki nodded to Ayumi, going over to his guitar case and placing it horizontally on the ground, lifting the guitar out of it's holder. It probably didn't need to be tuned, since he had made sure to do that yesterday, and he didn't really have time to do it. He hadn't noticed the girl's awkward eye contact before, nor did he pick up Miki's curiosity about Ayumi. He settled on the floor, holding up the guitar and draping his other arm over the body. He took a quiet deep breath to relax himself in dealing with his wrist's pain. **"Guess we'll pick up from Friday,"**he said, looking to her, as he always liked to start a lesson with seeing if she had what they covered last time down.

* * *

The next day, Naomi found it hard to speak, feeling tension everywhere she went. She sat among her friends in first period, sighing as she let her bag drop to the floor. **"Man, this is a real problem..,"** she said with a sigh. She had told off as many as four people yesterday, but the rumor just wouldn't stop. It made her wonder if it ever would... and if didn't, would Yoshiki get in a predicament like he had yesterday? She hoped not... If he did, he'd certainly be expelled... **"What a thing to start on your birthday..,"** she mentioned, looking at the ground sympathetically. What a day to turn eighteen...

Ayumi looked at Naomi as she approached, humming in weak agreement. It was only the second day and Ayumi's defenses were being sawed down already. Soon all her raw nerves would be exposed... she couldn't play sick for a break, though. With mid-terms and helping Yoshiki stay on top of things, she couldn't afford to. Plus, she didn't want to play into the hands of the students. She tilted her head at Naomi's next comment. **"What? Birthday? What are you talking about?"** she asked with a confused tone, trying to understand what Naomi meant. Did they switch conversations while she was thinking?

Naomi looked up at Ayumi with a confused frown.**"What?"** she asked, tilting her head, **"You... didn't forget, did you?"** Had she really...? Well, given the circumstances and all that had happened, she couldn't really be mad at her. So much was probably occupying her mind at the time... but it didn't change the fact that she had forgotten. Poor guy... **"Yesterday... was Kishinuma's eighteenth birthday,"** she finally informed, a little worried about how Ayumi would take the realization. She hoped she didn't blame herself for anything.

Forget? Ayumi stared at Naomi blankly, trying to figure out what was happening. When Naomi spoke next, Ayumi's memory finally kicked into gear. Her face paled as she stared at Naomi in absolute horror. _**"Crap!"**_ she yelled, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt. She had _yelled_ at him yesterday. She had referred to him formally! She hadn't even uttered happy birthday! She was supposed to be a close friend and she forgot such an essential thing as his _birthday_?! It wasn't just the rumor that made her forget either, she couldn't use that as an excuse. She had gone to school completely unaware. Ayumi slowly rested her head on her desk, staring ahead of her with a horrified expression.

Satoshi glanced at Ayumi in concern as she appeared to be extremely upset. **"Yoshiki doesn't really care about stuff like that, he probably isn't mad,"**he said with a weak smile.

**"I forgot his birthday,"** Ayumi stated in pure horror. Oh god, she couldn't play it off either. She had forgotten his birthday. How could she even begin to make up for that? Suddenly yesterday seemed much worse in hindsight.


	5. Chapter 5

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, Ms. Shishido, Hinoe, Kito, and Mayu. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Satoshi, Miki, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Sakutaro. Extra, own characters include Kito, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Okinawa Miki. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Naomi looked concerned at Ayumi, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. **"Hey, Ayumi, don't be too hard on yourself! With all this stuff happening, like that school and this stupid rumor, it's easy for other things to take first priority,"**she tried to comfort, smiling slightly at her, **"Besides, I'm certain Satoshi is right. Kishinuma probably doesn't think anything of it."** She doubted she had succeeded in making her feel better, but she hoped she had. Really, Yoshiki didn't seem the type to be mad at friends, especially Ayumi, just because of a skipped birthday. While she didn't know him as well as Satoshi did, she got that impression as well.

Ayumi frowned, her eyes shifting away. If it had been vice versa, he would have remembered. After the school... she should have remembered. She knew his birthday was in November... the 8th... it just escaped her. **"I should have remembered,"** she sighed. **"Even if he's not mad about it... I shouldn't have forgotten,"**she mumbled as she raised her head slightly.

**"Then just say it today. He's not exactly a stickler for punctuality,"**Satoshi joked lightly. He knew Yoshiki probably wasn't even mad about it, especially given everything going on. Still, Ayumi looked like she wouldn't be able to just let it slide.

**"I have to get him something..."** Ayumi admitted, looking aside. Her face reddened as she tried to figure out what to get him... but her mind was going blank. She was such a bad friend. She couldn't think of a single thing to get him. **"I dunno what, though,"** she mumbled, letting her head fall into her folded arms on her desk, hiding her ashamed blush.

Naomi thought about mentioning just going to visit him and saying it was present enough, but she doubted Ayumi would take that comment seriously. She leaned forward, keeping her hand on her friend's shoulder. She couldn't help her. She hadn't had a gift prepared yesterday either, just gave him a wish for a good birthday, so she wasn't the one to ask. She had no idea what sort of thing to get Yoshiki, but Satoshi probably did. She cast him a look, as if pleading for him to give Ayumi an idea, since convincing her she didn't need one would be close to impossible at this point.

Satoshi caught Naomi's look, rubbing the back of his head with a little embarrassment. She normally didn't wear such expressions, they looked cute on her. He blushed when he realized how off track his mind went and quickly began to think of things Ayumi could do for Yoshiki. Yoshiki didn't really have time for much hobbies outside of music, but no way would Ayumi be able to afford a decent instrument. A CD? They probably didn't have the same taste in music... _Argh, Yoshiki's hard to shop for,_ he thought to himself with a bit of frustration. **"Uh, well... you could always bake him something or make him dinner. He doesn't get home-cooked stuff very often,"** Satoshi suggested. **"Or you could draw him something. Basically, something done by your own hands, I guess."**

Ayumi looked up at Satoshi, her expression relaxing slightly at the suggestions. Ayumi could cook some basic stuff... a cake would be no problem. She'd have to think about it, but she would probably go along the lines that Satoshi suggested. **"Thanks Mochida, I'll definitely do something like that,"** she said with a smile. Satoshi smiled at her, nodding, he was glad he could be of some help.

Naomi nodded at Satoshi's suggestion, seeing Yoshiki being more than appreciative at those gifts. **"Yeah, if you do any of those, he'll totally like it!"**she agreed with a smile, finally taking her hand off of Ayumi. She was glad she could decide on a gift to give Yoshiki. It probably relieved her stress by a lot. She turned back in her seat when Ms. Shishido called for the class's attention, saying they would start after a little thing she wanted to talk to them about.

The first few minutes of the class included Ms. Shishido talking about bullying, and saying how she wouldn't tolerate it in her classroom. She was well aware of the thing going around school now, and she wouldn't let her students be harassed for something they probably didn't even do. And she made sure that her other students know her stand on the whole thing. After going over everything, which took about nine minutes, she went on with class, but was visibly upset with the behavior and immaturity of some of her students throughout the class. She was horribly disappointed by them, and hoped that at least the kids here realized their guilt and stopped the ridiculousness.

Ayumi felt mortification sink in as she realized that the teachers had probably heard the rumor. She appreciated Ms. Shishido's words, but she had a feeling they wouldn't change anything for most students. Honestly, it felt a bit like more of a spotlight on the situation. The class bell rung, but she made sure to collect double of the handed out papers to give to Yoshiki later. She'd have to make sure to visit each one of his teacher's... which, again, wouldn't help the rumors. She wasn't going to let petty words stop her from helping him, though. Especially since she owed him because of her dumb lack of memory. She was still in disbelief that she had forgotten it...

**"Yo, slut,"** a cocky voice chimed next to her ear. Ayumi jumped, turning to see Koga. He had black eyes as a result of the hit to his nose and a cast over said nose. He looked like a mess, but she could still see the fierceness in his eyes. She glared at him, turning to walk away, she wouldn't acknowledge him. Suddenly his arm cut off her path, moving himself towards her so she was pinned against the wall. He wasn't actually touching her, but if she moved they'd make contact. She froze. **"Tsk, where do you think you're going?"** he asked, trying to feign some innocence in his tone. **"I was just curious on what you're charging,"**he told her with a slimy grin.

Ayumi felt sharp panic, he was way too close. His voice was quiet, right in her ear. She could feel his breath. Her breathing became shallow, she wasn't even angry, she was just scared. Koga frowned at the lack of reaction, just a wide-eyed stare at the ground. He moved his hand, cupping her chin to force her face up to look at him. **"Let Kishinuma know that he really fucked up,"** he told her sharply. Ayumi couldn't move, she felt like a rabbit being cornered by a hungry cat. He sneered at her, hearing students nearby and he didn't want to risk anything. He stepped away, looking at Ayumi with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't a fighter, that was good to know. **"See ya later, Shinozaki,"**he said with a fake smile and a wave.

Ayumi watched him leave, her heart pounding in a way she thought she was going to be sick. She took a deep breath. She then headed towards her next class, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice her tardiness.

* * *

Ayumi collected all of Yoshiki's work, some of the teachers seemed surprised anyone was doing it for him, which annoyed her. Some teachers were just not suited for the job, she thought with annoyance. She headed home, looking up a recipe for cake online. It took a little longer than she liked, but she was pretty happy with the final result. She just hoped Yoshiki would like it...

She wrapped the cake up in a box, tying strings around it to hold onto. She double-checked she had all of Yoshiki's school work and headed towards his apartment. She knocked lightly on the door, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything. It was Thursday, so she knew he didn't have a lesson... still, he might not even be there, actually. She probably should've asked Satoshi if he was working today, she realized.

Yoshiki laid in bed for the most of the day, keeping his wrist iced. He didn't want to go to the hospital for it. He couldn't afford any visit like that, and it'd probably get better by itself, as long as he didn't strain it too much. He was about to doze off when he heard a knock it his door, lifting himself from the bed. _Oh right, Ayumi's helping with school..._ He smiled slightly at how sweet and forgiving she was, but was quickly deflated at the thought of how awful of a day she had. He sighed, feeling a wave of guilt as he set the ice pack aside and pushing his hoody sleeve over his reddened wrist, walking over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it, instantly stepping aside.**"Hey,"** he greeted simply, trying to put on a normal smile, but wasn't certain if he succeeded or not. He didn't initially notice the box she was carrying, so he didn't ask about it right off.

Ayumi smiled at him, stepping in. His smile seemed off, but she couldn't figure out why. Maybe he was just tired, or bored? She wouldn't put too much thought in it, unless it continued. **"Hey,"** she held the bakery box forward for him, blushing.**"Happy Birthday, I'm, uh, sorry I'm a day late,"** she apologized with a sheepish smile, hoping Satoshi was right and he wouldn't care about the fact it was belated. She also hoped that he liked chocolate and vanilla frosting, considering when she tried asking Satoshi about which flavors he'd prefer, she got a blank stare. Which was understandable, she didn't know any of her friends preferences with stuff like that either.

Yoshiki looked at the box that was being gestured to him, looking at it with a sort of surprise. He gently took it, looking at her with a small blush on his cheeks. **"Uh, it's no problem,"** he said, looking away in slight embarrassment. He hadn't even noticed she had forgotten... Knowing her, she was probably beating herself up about it. He was just... really glad she had gotten him something. He could feel himself getting a small butterfly feeling in his stomach. **"Th-thanks, erm...,"** he paused as he thanked her, unsure of what she wanted him to call her, **"... Shino... zaki..."** It was a weird transition, but he guessed... it was necessary for returning to normalcy... Still, he felt like they were rewinding their relationship, which was the only good thing to come out of Heavenly Host. It had brought them closer, but now a new wedge was bringing them back apart. Of course he didn't like it, but it was Ayumi's choice. He went to set the box down, wondering if he should open it now, or if that would be rude. He was really curious about what was in it, but it could wait, he guessed.

Ayumi paused for a moment when he said her last name. Right, she set that boundary up again. It was a bit sad, but it was necessary... they weren't in Heavenly Host anymore. They didn't have to be each other's crutches... Still, it was weird to hear it. He hadn't called her that since... before Mitsuki's demise. She was beginning to upset herself, so she smiled at him and nodded, pushing thoughts of Heavenly Host away.**"Here's the work you missed, too,"** she mentioned as she pulled out a stack of paper. **"I hope you aren't planning on spending all your suspended days in bed, because you're going to need to work on this stuff when I'm not around to,"** she lectured him. The time he was missing in class he needed to put in at home, she just hoped he realized that.

Yoshiki turned back to her, putting on a crooked smile. **"Oh, ha, I**_**love**_**work,"** he said with a small laugh, as the transition from birthday present to school work came about. He then looked at her with a blank looked, a little freaked out. It was like she had known what he had been doing prior to her coming... Hahah, or was he just that predictable?**"Don't worry, I'll do it,"** he assured her, taking the stack of papers and glancing them over. A lot of them looked like gibberish, as he had missed the lesson they were on, especially math. But he'd definitely try it. **"I just haven't been all that productive today because I didn't have anything to keep my attention,"** he said, to put the doubt in her head at ease. There was that excuse, and it was a day he put off for his wrist, but she didn't need to know that. Such a hindrance was best left out of her mind, so she didn't worry unnecessarily anymore.

Ayumi looked at him, pretty unconvinced. Still, he probably realized the actual consequences of not studying would be bombing the midterms. **"Alright,"** she answered, an unspoken _you better do your work_ undertone. **"Which class do you want to go over first?"** she asked, figuring she would be giving him abridged lessons of what he missed, since she was fully sure he would understand everything by the book. She felt a little nervous about actually trying to teach him, though. She said she would help him keep on top of everything, though, and she would, no matter what.

Yoshiki thought for a moment, going to sit on the floor so Ayumi could have her pick of a chair. **"I guess we'll just go in order of classes,"**he said with a shrug, digging out Ms. Shishido's assignment first. He understood her class fairly well, so her work probably wouldn't take anytime at all...

After a short while, the teaching was finished, and he was fairly certain he understood most of it. He was still stuck on the math a little, but Ayumi probably wouldn't be able to teach him that nonsense. He stood, placing the papers next to the box she had given him, going over to the window. **"It's getting dark... Need help getting home?"** he asked, more out of concern for her safety than the prospect of getting to be with her a little longer. After all, now was when the scum came out into the streets, like Koga.

Ayumi stifled a yawn, her head was pounding. She felt like she just had went through two school days. She preferred the review outside of school, though. She was a bit sick of students whispering and looking at her. Especially after the fight yesterday, the topic of the two of them were still burning in the students minds. She stood up, grabbing her bag. **"No thanks, Kishinuma,"** she said, the last name still felt weird to say. She'd readjust in a few days times, she told herself. **"I'll be fine,"** she assured him. **"Oh, tomorrow, what time should I come?"** she asked, since she didn't want to mess up his lessons with that blonde girl.

Yoshiki looked nervously at her for her decision to go alone, but he had to accept that answer. It wouldn't prevent him from being terribly worried about her, though.**"Uhm... about two hours after school would be good,"** he answered. He did have to go to work tomorrow, but not until, like... seven, if he was thinking correctly. Ugh, that's right... he had to close tomorrow... Great... He went over to the door, opening it for her. **"Be safe,"** he said with a small smile, but on this inside was worried as hell.

**"Yep, see you tomorrow,"** Ayumi said with a small smile. She left the apartment building, the sun setting over the horizon. The lessons hadn't been particularly eventful to teach, but she could still feel her heart thumping at the fact she was in his apartment. It hadn't entered her mind yesterday, she had been angry and distracted. Today she was a little more aware of that fact. She wondered to herself if he ever brought girls back to it... he was a guy living alone, it was hard to imagine he wouldn't have. Yet again, he was busy... right? She sighed, wondering why she kept losing control of her thoughts when Yoshiki was in the picture. She made it back home with no problems. Her parents and sister were still at work, so she was greeted with an empty house. She went into the kitchen, dirty pans from her cooking earlier still sitting in the sink. She rolled up her sleeves, beginning to scrub them down. She wondered with a warm face if he would even like the cake she made. He didn't seem like the type to like sweets... Not that she really knew details about him like that. When the kitchen was back to its almost spotless condition, she trudged off to her room, collapsing face first into her bed.

Yoshiki watched her leave, gently shutting the door back and locking it. He let out a deep sigh, letting his heart thump out of control now that Ayumi was gone. They had been alone... Completely, and utterly alone... without the tension of death about... He gulped, turning his back to the door and messing with his hair a little. He was so easily elated, it seemed... With a minute of gathering himself, he went over to the box, untying the strings and opening the box. Oh... God... His face flared up again, his heart unable to rest from a moment ago. A... cake... She had _made_ him a cake... with her own hands... He almost didn't want to ruin it, but not only would neglecting to eat it make Ayumi think he didn't like it, it also wouldn't do any good... _and_ he was hungry... Really hungry...

* * *

Ayumi really disliked gym class. She would rather be inside, in the warmth, learning. She envied those who were in shape, but she just wasn't built to run a mile. It felt like a waste of school time too. If people wanted to exercise, they could join a sports club or something. She didn't see why she had to be roped into it. The class was going normally when Ayumi glanced over to the street in front of the school. She froze when she saw a dog crossing the street and a car going way faster than the speed limit heading towards it.

_Splat._

She felt the ground fall away, the sprayed blood and parts of body crushing against the wall. She hit the ground, grabbing her head. _**"NOOOO. NO, NO! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARDS! MITSUKI!"**_ she screamed, agony pulling out from her very core. She could feel the weak, bending wood beneath her feet, the devouring darkness, and she could see the fleshy wall. _**"STOP IT!"**_She couldn't breathe, it felt like she was being strangled, everything was going dark.

* * *

Satoshi rubbed the back of his head as he stood outside Yoshiki's door. _'I'm fine. Please deliver Yoshiki's school work and don't tell him what happened, please,'_ he read the text from Ayumi off his cell phone. Her parents had just bought her one a couple of days ago, to replace the one she had lost. He sighed, unsure if he would follow through with Ayumi's request. Yoshiki would find out anyways, once back at school. Everyone was confused as hell what happened to the 'Horror Rep'. Everyone thought she'd be fine witnessing the dog's death, considering her stories could be worse than that. Satoshi hadn't actually been there, but he got the story from Naomi and Seiko. Mitsuki? Who was that? He was still debating on what he'd even tell Yoshiki as he knocked on the door.

Yoshiki looked up from the work he was currently on at the sound of a knock at his door. Must have been Ayumi... He hadn't really been paying attention to the clock, but when he checked, it surely was time for school to be out. He went to the door, opening and it prepared to say hello to Ayumi, but it was, instead, Satoshi there. Huh...? **"Hey... Satoshi,"** he greeted hesitantly, the absence of Ayumi already clearly worrying him. He didn't want to be rude, since Satoshi was his best friend and all, but he had to ask.**"Where's... Shinozaki?"** he asked, already dreading the worst, and it could be seen that he was. Even if she was busy, she had made a point to visit him... and, of course, his mind instantly went to horrible scenarios.

Satoshi had to decide if he was going to lie like Ayumi wanted, or just tell the truth. Yoshiki would find out, anyways... yet, Ayumi had asked him to keep it quiet. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying with much difficulty to seem like his natural self.**"Oh, ah, Shinozaki's fine,"** he told Yoshiki first. Well, physically she was fine. **"She... uh, had... class rep stuff..."** Satoshi said, looking at the ground. Sure it wasn't Wednesday, and that's when they normally had their meetings, but Yoshiki wouldn't be aware of such things. **"So, she asked me to bring you the work,"** he explained with a nervous smile.

Yoshiki's look didn't change, but he couldn't prove or disprove Satoshi's explanation.**"Is that... so? Well... thanks for bringing it over, bro,"** he said, taking the papers and glancing them over. He was going to have a tough time without Ayumi going through it with him, and he didn't want to bother Satoshi with it. He'd figure them out by himself, surely. **"Tell her I'll get right on them,"** he said to Satoshi with a small smirk, then waved a small goodbye and shut the door before he could offer his help. He sighed, adding the papers to the rest of the things he hadn't gotten done yet. _It'll be fun to hand all of these in... They probably won't expect it, either_, he thought, his smirk growing at the thought of proving the teachers who doubted him wrong.

* * *

Ayumi sat down at her desk, midterms were so soon and she could feel the pressure of the looming tests. Her hours of sleep a night had been cut as she studied furiously for the exams. Her mind kept scrambling back to her flashback, though. When she would walk through the hallways, girls would cry out 'Mitsuki', mocking her. It made Ayumi sick, but she just had to hang her head and keep moving. She couldn't rise to the taunt, and no one would understand what that breakdown meant. Well, except for Yoshiki, but she was hoping he just wouldn't hear about it. She paused, glancing at the date on the class' calendar. Yoshiki would be coming back today. And while she was happy for his return, she was a little disappointed at not having an excuse to see him after school anymore. She felt like she wouldn't be able to get near him at school, since the rumors were still spreading... thanks to Koga, she believed. She had a sinking feeling Koga was pretty eager for Yoshiki to come back, since he was arguably invincible under the school's protection. If Yoshiki screwed up again, there was no way he wouldn't get expelled.

Yoshiki came into class, blotting out anything anyone said to him. He slung his bag on the floor, approaching Ms. Shishido with multiple papers. He turned them in, getting a small congratulations on his return to school. He nodded to her, going back to his seat. He kept his eyes forward and focus on the teachings, ignoring any looks he got, or any looks Ayumi got. He had to distance himself from anything about Ayumi, or else he'd flip... No, he _had_to hold back, no matter what anybody said, especially Koga.

Next class he had to catch up on gym. This class was a game of volleyball, which he didn't really like, but didn't hate either. Though, in a short instant when he forgot about his injuries, he spiked the ball with his left hand on accident, instantly realizing what a big mistake that was. He paused, taking a moment to grab his wrist. "You alright?" asked on of his teammates, since Mr. Tsubota probably wouldn't ask.**"Haha... yeah... Just hit a little too hard,"**he said, quickly letting go of his wrist and carrying on as usual. A guy on the other team paused for a moment, eyeing Yoshiki, then smirking. He'd definitely have to report that to Koga...

Yoshiki dreaded third... and lunch went by much too fast. He sighed, entering the third period class and handing in his papers to a very surprised teacher, going back to his seat. He sat and placed his hand on his head, making sure to look down so he didn't make eye contact with a certain someone, or any of their friends. Class hadn't started yet, so he was in very high danger of being harassed again by a crooked nosed scumbag. _Hold it in... hold it in..._, he kept repeating to himself, exercising even breaths.

Koga grinned wildly as his friend reported Yoshiki's injury. And it was the wrist? How perfect was that. It was almost as if the gods were on his side. He headed to third period early, watching as Yoshiki made his entrance. He nudged one of his friends before he got off the desk he was sitting on and went over to Yoshiki. His friend followed closely behind him, as if there as a bodyguard. Although, the school was the best bodyguard Koga could hope for. In a swift movement, Koga grabbed Yoshiki's left hand, shaking it pretty roughly. To anyone else, it may look like just an eager shaking of hands. To Koga and his pals, they knew it was a violent motion. **"Kishinuma! Welcome back!"** he greeted, eyes casting over to the teacher who glanced up warily. The teacher shot the two a look before getting back to the papers. He leaned in closer to Yoshiki. **"I can fucking assure you, you'll regret breaking my nose. Lucky for me, you had a pretty shitty record already. Now, you screw up again you're out of here. So that means I can do and say whatever I want to you,"** Koga grinned, his voice low enough the teacher couldn't catch a word. **"And, same goes for that psycho little slut you seem so protective over."**

Yoshiki couldn't possibly have been prepared for the pull at his wrist, and the constant jerking of it. Intense pain shot through his arm, causing a shortness in breath, but he wouldn't give Koga anything more than that. He looked up at him with a glare, one eye squinted as he held in gasps of pain. He had added in a new insult to Ayumi, which set his heart blazing, but he was right. He couldn't afford even a simple outburst of frustration. If he was messing with Ayumi right in front of him... he couldn't do a goddamn thing... He took a deep breath before pulling his hand out of Koga's grip, settling it back on the table as if it didn't bother him. He looked Koga straight in the eyes, making it clear he wasn't afraid of him. **"Koga... you better**_**pray **_**that I don't see your putrid face outside of school,"** he said under his breath, then looked away without making a violent move. Though, his wrist hurt like hell, he wouldn't go running to the teacher like a tattle tale. He was too prideful for that, and also feared that they'd make him go to the hospital, something he couldn't spare to do.

Koga glared at Yoshiki, hoping his wrist hurt like hell. He'd teach the damn bastard some respect for him. One way or another, Yoshiki will beg for his forgiveness.

* * *

Ayumi sat in her last period class, the teacher was wrapping up the class by wishing everyone luck on their midterms. Also, that they should study as hard as they can, since the test will not be easy. As the bell dismissed everyone, she heard a girl talking about Koga and Yoshiki. She glanced over, it was the same girl that had been talking about the fight. "It was real weird. He grabbed his left hand and started shaking it. We were all hoping for another fight, but they just said a few things to one another." Ayumi paused, trying to think why Koga would bother with such a movement unless... Oh, god. Yoshiki had hurt his wrist in Heavenly Host. She had suspected it was better by this point, but that must not be the case. She hurried out of the classroom, hunting Yoshiki down. **"Kishinuma, how's your wrist?"** she asked straightforward, not wanting to dance around the bush. If his wrist was still hurting, and Koga had shaken it, he had to go to the doctors.

Yoshiki was planning to go home right after fourth period, but heard Ayumi's voice and turned, blinking. **"Huh?"** he asked, his brain trying to catch up with the question. His... wrist? Dammit, he couldn't tell her about it... She'd only worry over it, and may even force him to get professional help. **"My wrist...? It's fine,"** he said with an awkward smile, trying to laugh it off, **"What made you think otherwise?"** He hoped she would drop it, but knew Ayumi wasn't the type for that, especially when it involved others' well being. That's how it had been when he first injured his wrist, only that time he had instantly broken down. This time he had to try and hope she believed him, or, at the very least, let him go without forcing him to do something.

Ayumi frowned at him, not believing him for a moment. She was a bit annoyed, almost offended that he would still lie about it... then again, maybe she should give him the benefit of the doubt. **"I heard Koga grabbed your hand and shook it,"** she explained, her eyes shifting to his covered wrist. Was he just trying to permanently damage himself? Did he really think himself to be invincible? **"If your wrist is fine, show it to me,"** she told him, looking at him expectantly. If it wasn't swollen or bruised, she could begin to believe his claim. If it was either of those things, she was dragging him to get some sort of help.

Yoshiki's smile faltered as he was cornered. _Great... I knew she wouldn't let it slide..._ he thought with a sigh and turned his head, bringing his hand toward her and pushing up his jacket sleeve with his other hand. His wrist was worse than it had been in Heavenly Host, with the repeated strain on it. It was both slightly swollen and bruised, and was still pulsating dull waves of pain through his arm. He was fairly certain it had been ok before Koga had pulled so vigorously at it. With the force behind Koga's shake, it may have finally broken with all the strain building up.

Ayumi flinched at the sight of the swollen and bruised skin. She sighed at him, disappointed he even tried playing it off as okay. He couldn't play guitar with a hand like that. Honestly, he couldn't do much with a hand like that, even if it wasn't his dominant hand. **"I'm taking you to the doctors,"** she told him flatly, although she knew he'd fight against it. She wouldn't trust him at this point to go by himself, either. She felt tempted to smack him over the head for being so _stupid,_ but the wrist looked like it hurt enough. He should have gone to the doctors when they had gotten back... Mitsuki had said they wouldn't know if it's broken or a torn ligament and what not until they get an x-ray. Ugh, why didn't she make him do this when they got back?

Yoshiki shook his hand, pushing the sleeve back down. **"I-I can't,"** he said, looking away. It wasn't that he refused, he just didn't have that as an option at all. **"There's no way I can afford it... My parents sure as hell aren't helping pay for it, I have no kind of insurance,"** he admitted, figuring the only way out was the actual reason behind him evading professional help. **"I'm not letting you pay, either,"** he mentioned sternly before she could even suggest such a thing. There was no way he'd make her use money that she could be saving for her future on his recklessness.

Ayumi frowned at him, worry and frustration high. **"Kishinuma, you could really mess up your wrist forever if you don't get some treatment,"** she lectured. **"Do you want to lose the functionality of your hand?"** she challenged, trying to make him understand that treatment wasn't an _option._ It was a necessity. **"You can set up a payment plan or something, I'm sure,"** she insisted, she wasn't going to let this slide. No way in hell. **"**_**Or**_**you could actually let me help you with the money, like I'm sure you'd help me if the situation was reversed,"** she said to him with a determined expression. On the train he had been so insistent that if she was ever in a bind, he'd be there. Why is it she wasn't allowed to help him in the same manner? He could be so stubborn.

Yoshiki was struck silent at her statement of mutual help. That was true... Had Ayumi had some sort of injury without a way to get it fixed, he wouldn't let her stay that way, and would help even if she said not to... He was too stubborn to let her do the same, but also couldn't argue with her. After a minute's pause, he had to give in. He was absolutely cornered, with no way out but to agree. **"... Fine,"** he said, but was still obviously sore about having to, especially with the possibility of Ayumi having to help cover it.

Ayumi stared at him, waiting for him to finally speak. She was expecting to have to have to convince him a bit more, but his acceptance was much better. She smiled at him, glad she got through to him. **"Good,"** she said brightly. She had no qualms putting her money out for Yoshiki's wrist if it came to that. **"Let's go,"**she insisted, even if he had lessons or work, he'd have to call out. His wrist probably couldn't handle another day not cared for.

* * *

Ayumi glanced around the hospital waiting room, which luckily wasn't horribly crowded. There was a little kid crying and his worried mother. Most of the people physically looked alright, but were sick somehow most likely. She really hoped she didn't catch anything from these people, considering midterms were rough enough even without a cold. The secretary at the front desk had given them papers to fill out, which she left to Yoshiki since his writing hand was alright.

Yoshiki hated filling out paper work, but it was necessary, especially when his right hand was completely fine. He had no way out of the tedious work. After a few minutes, the arduous task was complete, and he handed them in to the receptionist. A little bit more waiting, and he was taken back, and got his wrist examined. The doctor was mildly surprised he had waited twelve days to get it checked on, and even kept using it. Because of this unnecessary strain on it, it was definitely worse than it would've been, but he mentioned coming in late was better than not at all. After the examination, he was told a cast would be needed. He set his wrist back, which was... about as painful as Koga's un-setting of it, and then he was fitted for a cast. He felt like they had been there forever, but the process was eventually over and he was allowed to go home. The bill would come later... like an impending doom. He said bye and parted ways with Ayumi, too embarrassed to say anything else. He went inside his house, taking out his cell phone. First, he called work to tell them why he had missed, and told them he'd make up for the hours over the weekend. He also had to call Miki, and apologize for missing lessons. He scrolled down the contacts list and selected her name, holding the phone to his ear. _This is going to be so awkward_, he thought as he waited, taking a deep breath.

Miki had been extremely confused when she had knocked on the door and there was no answer. After a few minutes of waiting, she determined something must have popped up. She sort of wish he'd call her, but she was going to assume it hadn't been possible for him. She headed back home, disappointed she didn't have the chance to talk to him. She had finally worked up the courage to finally ask him... she had been tempted to for many lessons, but she always chickened out and just left. She was laying in her bed, school work sprawled around her. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy when her phone began to ring, jerking her awake. She grabbed it, expecting to see one of her girlfriends calling when she saw Yoshiki's name. Her face reddened, and she took a deep breath. She hadn't expected a call... but she was happy she was going to hear from him. She slid the answer button on her phone and held it up to her ear. **"Hey, Kishinuma,"** she greeted, her tone bright. She wasn't mad at him for the missed lesson, she was just a bit worried. **"Are you okay?"** she questioned, curious for the reason to his absence.

Yoshiki was relieved there hadn't been a hostile tone in her voice when she picked up. He was a little afraid she would've been angry, but now that he actually had the time to think on it, she didn't seem the type to care, as long as he had a pretty good reason.**"I'm fine, really. I just had a little trouble with my wrist today and went to the doctor's for it. Sorry I didn't give you a heads up about it. It was sort of a last minute decision,"** he explained, walking over to his chair and collapsing into it. He expected the conversation to end soon, since that was all he had needed to say, and Miki seemed fine with his absence.

**"Oh it's fine, I hope everything's okay with it,"** Miki mentioned, considering having an injured wrist could really screw up a musician's ability. Plus, if his wrist was hurting, she could completely understand not having the lesson. She paused, nibbling lightly on her lower lip. _Just ask him!_ she yelled at herself mentally. Her face felt like it was on fire. **"So... uh, I was wondering..."** her voice was fighting to keep some type of level to it, but her nervousness was hard to hide. **"If... you'd like to go out this weekend?"** she asked quickly. She shut her eyes, holding her breath as she waited for his response.

Yoshiki paused, being struck silent by her question. _Go out with her?... I can tell... I still like Ayumi, but... if I don't even try to detach from her, I may be like this forever... I mean, she's obviously content with us being friends... and the return to formalities proves that that's all we'll ever be. If I don't try someone new, I'll just be obsessing over her for who knows how long... Plus, it's just a simple date... It's not any sort of commitment..._ He noticed he had been silent for an awfully long time, and was instantly embarrassed about how long he had kept her waiting, probably in anxiety.**"Erm... s-sure,"** he answered, rubbing the back of his head, as he was still very uncertain about his decision. He didn't want to lead Miki on, but rather help himself move on maybe. Besides, a date was just a date. They were practically made for testing out a relationship.**"I think I'm free... Saturday afternoon. Where do you want to go?"**

Miki waited in silence, checking her phone to make sure neither of them hung up. The silence was a bad sign... he was probably thinking of the nicest way to turn her down. She cringed, waiting for the rejection. Then he yes and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She smiled, trying to control her giddiness. **"I was thinking lunch at 'The Abba Trois.' It has some good food, and the entertainment is great. A bunch of local bands are always playing,"** she explained, figuring music was a good thing for the two to fall back on.

Yoshiki smiled slightly, thinking on the decision. He thought he had heard of it before, and was pretty sure he knew where it was, he had just never been there. It'd probably be a good place to go. **"Alright, see you there at... 2,"** he told her, then said his goodbyes. Even though he didn't have a crush on Miki, he was still nervous. He hadn't been on a date, ever... but he guessed the best thing to do was just act normal. He looked at his phone, feeling the strong urge to tell Satoshi about this turn of events. He gave in and called, explaining the events of the day, instead of just telling him about the date. That was actually the last thing he touched up on, so it didn't sound like he called to just tell him that.


	6. Chapter 6

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, Ms. Shishido, Hinoe, Kito, and Mayu. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Satoshi, Miki, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Sakutaro. Extra, own characters include Kito, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Okinawa Miki. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

This chapter can get pretty confusing... I had to break up the original posts into the group they were about, but just know this: all three parts are happening at the same time. Hope it doesn't confuse anybody~

* * *

Ayumi was sitting at her desk, tablet pen in her hand as she colored in the commission she had taken. She was a bit worried about how much the doctor's visit would end up costing Yoshiki, so she had gone online and opened up some spots. She had four pictures to do, then she'd have another hundred dollars in her paypal. The commission she was currently working on was a monster... thing... she wasn't really familiar where it came from, but it was cute. As she began coloring in the eyes, her cell phone rang. She paused, seeing Seiko's name. It was pretty rare when she got a call from her... She hesitated as she put her tablet pen down and picked up her phone. She answered, holding it up to her ear. **"Hello?"**

**"AYUMI!"** Seiko's voice screamed in her ear, causing Ayumi to flinch back. **"What!?"**Ayumi asked back sharply. **"IT'S AWFUL. You're too late!"** Seiko's voice cried dramatically back to her. Ayumi sighed, leaning back in her chair. It was hard to take Seiko seriously most of the time, but she was definitely curious on what the hell was going on. **"I'm too late for what?"**Ayumi asked flatly.

**"Yoshiki's goin' out with that guitar student of his!"** Seiko informed, her tone actually switching to sincere sympathy. Ayumi paused, her stomach constricting painfully as jealousy dug its way into her skill. He was... going out... with that girl? A date? She frowned, unsure what to say. **"Aw, you're crushed, aren't you? Argh, I knew I should've moved forward with getting you two together!"**

**"I'm not interested in Kishinuma like that,"** Ayumi answered back with a hollow tone. She didn't like him... she was just attached to him. Because of Heavenly Host. These feelings were just... remnants. **"Good for Kishinuma, now, I have to get back to studying. Which you should be doing too, we have midterms on Monday,"**she advised flatly, glaring at her computer screen.

**"..."** Seiko wasn't really sure what to say, considering Ayumi was very clearly _lying._**"It's not bad... y'know... if you do like him,"**Seiko insisted with a sweet tone.

**"I'm not... interested in guys like Kishinuma,"**Ayumi insisted, looking out the window. The sky was dark, the half moon visible outside.

**"What? You mean guys who will defend you when they hear people talking lies about you? Or a guy you went through hell and back with? "** Seiko challenged, unsure what Ayumi meant by her last statement. **"C'mon Ayumi, open your eyes. A guy like Yoshiki is exactly the type you should be interested in."**

Ayumi's eyes narrowed as she listened to Seiko, her emotions colliding inside of her. She should be... she is? She didn't know. She didn't know what she was feeling anymore. She ran her fingers through her bangs, flipping them aside as she searched for something to say to Seiko.

**"Oh, after midterms, i'm having a sleepover type party at my place. Promise you'll come?"**Seiko said, her tone shifting back to its chipper self. She seemed to understand what she said to Ayumi may take some time to sink in.

**"Y-yeah... promise,"** Ayumi said, trying to sound happy. Seiko replied happily, then said her goodbyes and hung up. Ayumi put her cell phone down, picking up the tablet pen again. Did she really like Yoshiki? She certainly felt bitter at the news of his date... They'd probably have a good time, talking about music and anything else people talk about on dates. Maybe at the end they'd kiss. That thought made a fire boil inside of her, the image unwanted in her head. Okay, she was jealous... did that necessarily mean she liked him? She didn't know, she kept telling herself it was just the attachment lingering from Heavenly Host... that things would sink back into their old relationship. They were definitely sinking back into their old relationship with uses of last names and formalities... but she didn't feel the attachment wavering. She sighed, leaning forward as she began to color again.

* * *

Yoshiki had been nervous all Saturday before 2, but the date itself had gone relatively well. He didn't stutter at all, and their conversations never ended in an awkward silence. But still, after it all, he felt no different towards Miki or Ayumi. He had a pretty good feeling all the things that didn't happen on that date would've happened on a date with Ayumi. A lot of stuttering, awkward silences, uneven heartbeats, and intense blushing... Not that that would ever happen, but he knew that's how it'd go, for him, at least. On Sunday, day before midterms, Seiko had given him a call, inviting him to a party the next weekend. There really was no arguing with her, so he grudgingly accepted...

The midterms passed by slowly, and lessons with Miki went on as normal, which was a little strange. He had been expecting an awkward atmosphere, but it never happened. Then, the weekend came, and he found himself getting nervous again. This was Seiko they were talking about... She surely had something awful planned for them... but still, he had agreed to come, and he wouldn't stand his friends up. He stood to the side, a hand on his side while he knocked on the door with the back of the other hand.

Seiko swung the door open at the sound of knocking. **"Yoshiki! Hi!"** she greeted with a grin, a bottle in her hand. She stepped back, allowing Yoshiki access into her house. She shut the door behind him. **"Want one?"**she offered, holding out an unopened beer in her other hand. She wasn't drunk, she was just her typical excitable self. She had been getting bottles from vending machines are around town for a week, storing them in her room. With her siblings all arranged to sleepover their friends houses and her dad away, she was determined to let some hormones fly. Of course, she couldn't allow herself to get drunk, since she had to pick up all her siblings in the morning and she didn't want a hangover. Plus, she wanted to witness and remember what would happen.

Morishige, Ayumi, and Satoshi were already there. Satoshi and Morishige had accepted a drink, Satoshi a beer and Morishige some cheap wine. Satoshi looked at the bottle with uncertainty, he knew he wouldn't get drunk by just having one, but alcohol made him a bit nervous. Morishige was only there on the principal he could see Mayu, but he always enjoyed a nice class of wine. He wasn't exactly amazed by the wine Seiko had offered, but he was continuously taking small sips. Ayumi had flat out refused to take the alcohol, saying she wasn't thirsty. Seiko would figure out a way to get her tipsy if it killed her.

Yoshiki looked at the bottle hesitantly, but decided he would. Why not? **"Sure,"**he said with a small shrug and went to join everyone else, settling beside Satoshi. In his... days before meeting Ayumi, he had had alcohol before, and was pretty accustomed to it. He also handled it pretty well, not sure if he had ever became fully drunk. He popped off the top of the bottle with his thumb, taking a short swig of it before glancing at Satoshi. He had to smirk at the idea of such a guy drinking beer. He was also interested in whether or not he could handle it well. Aah, what he wouldn't give to see Satoshi stumbling around, drunk.

Naomi, like Ayumi, had declined the drink. She didn't want to be seen as indecent around Satoshi, nor did she want to become intoxicated. It seemed a little embarrassing to her, but she doubted Seiko would let her slide with just saying no once. She feared the worst, especially since this was a sleep over, with boys... boys Seiko knew were interests for all of them... Well, Ayumi was mostly guess work, but Seiko seemed pretty certain of who she liked.

Mayu was holding a drink as well, excited and nervous at the same time. She had taken one with the prospect of being rebellious again, but was still hesitant to actually drink it. But, she had sworn to herself she would by the end of the night! She just needed time to get up her courage to disobey.

Seiko grinned as she looked over all her friends. **"Alright! We're going to play a drinking game!"** she announced with a dramatic hand motion. She picked up a movie, showing it to the group. **"That trashy movie is apart of your game?"**Morishige questioned with a raised eyebrow, not so sure he liked where Seiko was going with this. **"Twilight is the perfect movie for a drinking game!"** Seiko explained, tossing out some pieces of papers. **"When the things on those papers happen, i'll tell everyone to take a certain amount of drinks,"**Seiko explained with a sly grin.

Ayumi picked up the paper, reading it skeptically. _'Take one drink every time Edward looks unnecessarily angry, pained or constipated.'_ She tilted her head, she had heard of Twilight, but she admittedly never looked into it. She was too into actual vampires and supernatural lore to get into the teenaged-drenched version. She read a couple more. _Take one drink every time Edward reads someone's mind. Take one drink every time there is an unnecessary close up of someone's face._ **"Shinohara, this list is kinda long,"**Ayumi mentioned. She found a bottle in her hand as a reply.

**"Just have fun with it!"** Seiko insisted, forcing a drink in Naomi's hands with a wink as well. She opened the DVD case, plopping it in. **"Also, if I catch any of you cheating, you'll regret it!"** Seiko smiled sweetly at all of them. Satoshi shifted nervously, believing her. His eyes glanced over the list... he'd probably be fine... The TV began to blare as the movie began playing.

Yoshiki glanced over the list. There was a bad sign at the fact it was two pages long. They'd be sick before even halfway through, if this was as bad as he had heard. Naomi looked a little scared, Mayu was excited, and Ayumi, Satoshi, and Sakutaro seemed uncertain of the whole thing. He was worried for the rest, though. This was probably most of their first experiences with beer... Nah, who was he kidding? He was excited to see how Satoshi handled being tipsy, and maybe even Sakutaro. But Ayumi... of course he was a little nervous for her, but if she felt really bad, Seiko would most likely let her stop.

It was barely two minutes in when Seiko declared, **"Drink!"** Ayumi looked at the bottle, swishing it around a little. She had never tasted any type of alcohol before, when the adults in her family would drink wine, they'd give her grape juice. Which never bothered her, she didn't like the way wine smelled. She gulped slightly, quickly moving the bottle and getting a mouthful of beer. _Ugh, it tastes awful,_she thought with a cringe. It slid down her throat, and when it hit her stomach, she felt warm. Just when she was getting her bearings from the first drink, Seiko yelled out for another.

Satoshi seemed more nervous as Seiko kept telling them to drink. He felt okay at first, but it felt like they couldn't get by a couple of minutes without another drinking event happening. **"My bottles empty,"**he told Seiko, wondering if that meant his game was done. Then there was another beer in his hand and he paled. He was beginning to realize that agreeing to this may have been a dumb, dumb idea.

**"Vampires**_**don't**_**sparkle!"** Ayumi yelled at the screen, her cheeks painted red as the alcohol flowed through her system. She wasn't really sure if she was drunk, her eyes felt a bit tired, having issues focusing on the screen ahead of her. **"And they feed on**_**humans,**_**not**_**deer!**_**"**she declared, her words slurring together.

**"Are you really trying to criticize this piece of trash? Because if so, i'd argue the characters are done worse than the lore,"**Morishige commented, not quite drunk yet. He did feel a bit uneasy, though. He kept glancing over to Mayu to make sure she was okay, a very light blush on his face.

Seiko grinned as she secretly drunk her root beer at the designated times to drink. Someone had to stay sober, to make sure nothing awful happened. Plus, she wanted to bear witness to whatever may happen tonight. The movie finally reached the end.**"Well, that's the end of the game! How're y'all feeling?"**Seiko asked, plucking the DVD out of the DVD player.

Satoshi laughed at the question for no reason, he just kept _laughing._ Ayumi stared at her with wide unfocused eyes, almost as if deep in thought. Morishige seemed bored, but the red face was definitely unusual on him.

**"Pretty good."** Yoshiki's cheeks were only slightly tinted, and he could still function moderately, and watch what came out of his mouth or what his actions were. Everyone else, though... save for Seiko, they all seemed wasted. He had to laugh. He bet everything he said would make Satoshi go into a fit of laughter, if he wasn't already in one at first. Ayumi just looked like a zombie, which was a little creepy, but funny at the same time. Sakutaro seemed ok, but he was sure that would only last a few more minutes. But God... all of their heads would hurt like hell the next morning... Good thing it was a weekend. They would need the time to sleep this off...

Naomi didn't respond and her eyes didn't seem to focus on anything in particular. She attempted to stand, despite her horrible dizziness, for a drink of water, but toppled over as soon as she got upright, then proceeded to giggle at her own tumble. To Yoshiki and Seiko, this was starting to look a lot like a circus.

**"That was sooo funny!"** Mayu exclaimed, her speech slightly slurred. She draped herself on Sakutaro's shoulders while laughing uncontrollably, even if it wasn't that funny. She seemed to be having a good time, though, which was a good sign. Her case of drunkness seemed similar to Satoshi's, only she was a lot wrigglier.

Sakutaro jumped slightly at Mayu's weight on him, his face lighting up in a deep red.**"M-Mayu, are you okay?"** he asked, trying to look at her which was a little difficult since she was hanging on his shoulders. He felt more tempted than ever to try kissing her. She was so _warm._

**"A-huh!"** Mayu answered happily, giggling as she laid her head on his shoulder.**"Shige-nii is so warm~"**

Sakutaro felt his brain short-circuiting, unable to actually come up with a coherent sentence. **"Y-you're warm, too, Mayu,"** he mumbled quietly after a moment of panic.

Mayu paused, staring at Sakutaro as if in a trance. After a moment, she lifted herself slightly over his shoulder and kissed him without warning, just in time for one of the camera shots. Once she broke it, she laid over his shoulder, suddenly passing into a deep sleep, leaving Sakutaro to sort things out for himself.

Sakutaro watched her lift herself slightly over his shoulder, confused. Then she kissed him and he felt his entire body react to the touch. She had pulled away and was fast asleep before he could really do anything. His face felt warmer than it ever had been before. He stared in shock at the wall, his brain trying to sort out his feelings.

* * *

**"Ah! Naomi, are you alright!?"** Satoshi asked with much more concern than was necessary, given the fact she had giggled at the fall. He stood up, stepping forward to go towards her. His leg caught on the coffee table, sending him falling right near Naomi. He laughed, even though that bump should have hurt his leg, he felt nothing.

Naomi, once Satoshi fell beside her, stared at him with a grin. **"Eheh... you're so totally... wasted,"** she said with moderate difficulty, then started laughing again, attempting to just sit up rather than stand.

Satoshi grinned at her, laughing. Then, with an unusual burst of confidence he rolled over on top of her. **"Look who's talking,"** he countered with a small laugh. His face was red, his eyes unable to tear away from Naomi. She was so... close...

Naomi was unsuspecting of Satoshi to pull such a move, and was left speechless, staring with shock into Satoshi's eyes. She was unable to make any sort of move, as her shyness went beyond her drunkenness at this point. Her heart was racing, and she desperately, _secretly_ wanted Satoshi to make the next move.

Satoshi paused, looking down at Naomi. He was suddenly aware of what he did, and while there was a bit of embarrassment, he was willing and wanting to take the situation into his own hands. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. He held it for a moment before pulling back, his face red as he finally did what he had wanted to do for years.

Naomi felt a tinge in her heart at the touch, but didn't get to savor it long as Satoshi pulled away. She gazed at him with a small pout, her face extremely red. **"I-idiot... you don't just... stop..,"** she informed him, embarrassed at her own words. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer so their lips would meet. She couldn't believe what she was doing... In fact, had she been her normal self, even though she enjoyed the kiss, she would've pushed him away. But now, as her mind fogged and only thought of Satoshi, she was pulling him closer, determined to keep him that way until she felt they were finished.

Satoshi's face reddened, his heart jumping at his words. He felt a happy relief that she was pulling him closer, rather than away from her. His mind had to remind his blood to stay north, rather than south. He didn't want to take things too fast... but oh gods, this felt good. He kissed her gently, yet with a firmness to it. He wanted her to feel how much he wanted this, and how much he liked it.

Naomi felt such a desire to bring it further, but even her clouded mind knew better. But, she would at least hold onto this kiss, until she couldn't anymore. She had a feeling a moment like this wouldn't happen every day, or even in her near future.

Satoshi held Naomi close, kissing her as if this was the only time they'd be together. He didn't know, it might. Yet as tempting as it was to go farther, he didn't want to... he only wanted to feel her as he was.

* * *

With Satoshi out of the seat next to Yoshiki, Ayumi replaced him with a few shaky movement. She leaned into Yoshiki closely, her eyes more focused now that they were on him. **"Yoshiki,"** she said, her drunk mind not registering the fact she was supposed to use his last name now. **"Are you still dating whatsherface?"**Ayumi asked with slurred words and a serious expression.

Seiko watched the group with an amused grin, things setting into motion like she more or less predicted. Although, she was a little surprised Yoshiki still had a clear mind... he must know how to hold his liquor. It was almost tempting to take pictures of the group like this, just so that way she had proof of their embarrassing situations after the fact. She didn't want the group to dismiss this night as a large group drunk dream.

Yoshiki's heart leaped at the contact with Ayumi. She was so close... Stupidly, he hadn't anticipated this turn of events, even though this was probably Seiko's actual plan. **"W-well... we were never dating... it was just**_**a**_**date,"** he clarified, having the urge to look away, but he couldn't. His cheeks were a lot redder now, as well. **"Wh-why?"**

**"Good,"**Ayumi admitted, taking his comment as he wasn't going on another date. Her brain felt fuzzy, her desires basically running the show. Her hand slid onto his thigh as she leaned in even closer, so tempted to finally just kiss him. She had picture it so many times, she was craving to see what it actually felt like.

Seiko pulled out her cell phone, figuring she had to take these pictures. It would be a crime not to. Plus, she knew they would all deny this stuff. She turned off the flash so she didn't catch any attention as she began to collect her proof.

Yoshiki felt his heart thumping painfully in his chest as Ayumi leaned into him, bringing herself closer. He had such a strong urge to press his lips against hers, but he couldn't! She wasn't in her right of mind... He couldn't take advantage of her... however, he couldn't push her away, either. His hands wouldn't allow him to. With her body nearly fitting to his, he didn't even remotely notice Seiko begin to take photographic evidence of the drunk happenings. He couldn't pay attention to anything happening around him, for that matter. He was just drawing a complete blank.

Ayumi moved herself, her legs straddling Yoshiki's waist so she had better access to him. She then closed the gaps between their lips, her body warming at the foreign feeling. She didn't pull away from the kiss as the others had done, instead she just deepened it. Her body leaned into his, her arms wrapping over his shoulders. She had wanted this, she wasn't going to let the moment slip away with a small peck on the lips. Her intoxicated mind had tuned out everything around them, her focus was only on Yoshiki.

Seiko was a little surprised at how _well_ this plan worked. They had all just needed a bit of a push, she suspected, snapping pictures as quickly as her phone could take them. Although, she felt a twinge in her heart when she got the picture of Satoshi and Naomi. She was a little frustrated... but it was all worth it if it made Naomi happy in the end.

Yoshiki's heart jolted at the position change, and his mind was finding it difficult to control his actions at this point, especially as her lips made contact with his. His eyes slowly shut as he let his mind be consumed by the pleasure he felt, one hand wrapping around her waist while the other held the back of her head.

Ayumi's heart was fluttering, everything felt _wonderful._ Her body was warm and everything was tingly. She felt desire pulsing through her veins as she pressed herself closer. She wanted him so much. She pulled away slightly, her forward resting on his as she panted lightly. Her head felt a bit light headed, but in such a good way. **"Yo... shiki..."** she said, breathing heavily. **"Bedroom,"**she commanded lightly, unwinding herself from him so she could stand up on uneasy legs. She grabbed his right hand, directing him to stand up.

**"Guest room is left, two doors down the hall,"** Seiko said with a sly grin. She really didn't care what happened in the room, she'd just have to remember to change out the sheets tomorrow. Ayumi nodded lightly, her face red from the mixture of making out with Yoshiki and the beers she had consumed. She quickly led Yoshiki to the guest room, not allowing any arguments as she entered the private place. She closed the door behind her with a small _click._

Yoshiki found himself panting for air as the kiss was broken, releasing her as she stood. He would've normally flat out disagreed... after all, Ayumi was _drunk_, this was wrong... But, he was easily led by her, unable to think clearly, or even wonder about what the consequences were. He followed her into the room, unsure of what would transpire there, but wasn't hesitant whatsoever as his passion drove him instead of his brain.

Ayumi nudged him onto the bed, her face red as she climbed on top of him. She kissed him, passion building up as her mind was clouded with desire. She felt so at peace, so happy, she would be okay if this is where time stopped.

* * *

Satoshi woke up with a sore back and head, unsure of where he even was. He rose his head, glancing around with some confusion. Then he noticed the fact he was draped over a sleeping Naomi and his face went to a bright red. He gaped, his mind reeling as it grasped more memories. He wasn't sure what happened... what was going on? Had they...? ...What the _hell _happened?!

Sakutaro was still sound asleep, he had joined Mayu in slumber a little bit after she had passed out. He hadn't wanted to move, since it may of disturbed her... though he hadn't been exactly comfortable between the two couples. He was huddled up comfortably against Mayu, her warmth lulled him into a nice sleep.

Ayumi stirred awake slowly, the covers of the bed were wrapped around her which was pretty typical. What wasn't typical was a shirtless Yoshiki sleeping right next to her. When she woke up, her limbs were tangled in an embrace with his. Her eyes widened as embarrassment took over. She slowly, carefully pulled herself away from him. She was still fully dressed, which was a bit of a relief to her hungover, panicking mind. Her breathing was shallow, she was terrified of waking Yoshiki and having to deal with what the hell might've happened. When she got out of the bed, her head suddenly reeled and she realized she was going to be sick. She quickly fled the room, finding a bathroom to hide and be sick in.

Yoshiki woke up several minutes after, the absence of heat disturbing him. He turned, opening his eyes groggily. It took him a moment to remember what all had happened last night. He quickly sat up, his face bursting into a red tint. He got out of the bed, placing a hand on his forehead. _Calm down, calm down... Maybe she doesn't remember? No, that's not any better... If she doesn't remember, I should tell her, right...? Ugh, I couldn't!_ He grabbed his shirt and put it on, putting his jacket over it. When he saw himself in the bedroom's mirror, he noticed a red mark on him. _Oh... God.._, he thought with a dread in his gut. He pulled his jacket together and buttoned it up, something he hadn't ever really done, mostly because he felt like it suffocated him, but it hid his neck decently. He took a deep breath and left the room, trying to pretend everything was normal, as it had been yesterday, but... it was very difficult... As his mind was still reliving...

Naomi was still in a heavy sleep, resting peacefully despite the oncoming storm of mortification. She had dreams about making out with Satoshi, having quite a nice time. Her arms lifted to wrap around Satoshi. **"**_**Nng... Satoshi**_**~"** she mumbled quietly with a dreamy expression.

Satoshi's eyes widened and blood rushed to his head. **"N-Naomi,"** he said, embarrassed. He wasn't sure if he should wake her... or let things play out. Either way, he had a feeling he was going to get hit or yelled at... possibly both. She looked adorable sleeping... muttering his name. He wondered what she was dreaming of that involved him.

Naomi seemed disturbed when Satoshi talked, her eyes opening slowly. Her face instantly exploded into red, and she quickly unwrapped her arms from him.**"Satoshi?! What are you doing?"** she yelled, horribly flustered as she shoved him off, clutching at her chest. **"Y-you perv!"**

Satoshi flinched as she shoved him back. **"S-sorry!"** he said quickly, unsure what to do in this circumstance. He was tempted to point out _she_ had been clinging to _him_, but that probably wouldn't help the situation very much.

Ayumi groaned as she stood up, looking in the mirror. She had dark circle under her eyes, her tongue felt dry, and her head had a consisting pulsing that made her think she was going to die. She rubbed her head lightly, grasping desperately for memories in her head... And how exactly her and Yoshiki ended up in bed together.

**"Sleep nicely~?"** Seiko chimed in greeting to Yoshiki. She was wearing a very large mischievous smile, her eyes glancing down to his buttoned up jacket. That was weird... she had never seen him wear it like that before. She had to wonder what exactly happened in there.

Yoshiki looked over at Seiko as she asked him about his night. Great... he had been hoping she was still asleep... but no dice. **"Err... yeah, thanks,"** he said while tugging at his collar uncomfortably, not giving the question any more attention than that. He could just pretend he didn't remember either... Yeah, that worked...

**"I take it Ayumi didn't let you get very much, though, eh?"** Seiko then asked with a smile. She could easily recall Ayumi tugging him away, him following like a love stricken puppy. Although, she had to wonder if they went all the way. She sort of doubted it, though there were different things to do with another person than just straight out doing it.

Yoshiki paused, feeling his face warm yet again. _Dammit, Seiko! You just won't stop, huh?_ **"N-no, I got a pretty full night of sleep,"** he persisted to give flat answers, but his face gave a much different story. But, before she could harass him further, he went towards the door. **"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got work. See you all tomorrow,"** he said, exiting quickly. He couldn't stand to see Ayumi... he hoped this would blow over for tomorrow.

Once Seiko saw all her hungover friends off, she had to go pick up her siblings from their friends houses. She went through her day normally as she took care of her siblings, but once she got a few moment, she sat down with her phone. First she plucked out Satoshi and Naomi's names, attaching the picture of them kissing on the floor. Satoshi was on top, the two bodies fitted together. She sent it with a small laugh. Then Yoshiki and Ayumi, the picture where they were locked tightly in a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder, his arms on her waist and behind her head. Also, there was no space between the two. She sent it, wishing she could see their faces. Then Sakutaro and Mayu. Their picture was the most innocent of the groups, more cute than steamy in nature. She clicked send, bursting into a fit of giggles as she imagined all their faces. Oh, she was such a good match maker!

Satoshi was home in his room, trying to act like he didn't feel sick. After drinking about a gallon of water, he did feel a bit better. He laid on his bed, sighing as he thought back to Naomi and how they woke up. She had been pretty angry at him... His phone vibrated, and he curiously picked it up. A picture from Seiko? He paused, a little afraid of what it was. He clicked open, his face turning a deep, deep red. They_had _kissed. Oh god.

Naomi looked curiously at her phone, blinking. _Whatever could she be sending me this time?_ she thought with a slight smile, forgetting the possibility they could be photos from last night. She opened the message, instantly regretting doing so as she examined the picture. Even though it was mortifying, she couldn't close her phone. She had been that close... to Satoshi? KISSING him? It, at the same time, made her heart flutter, and make her want to hide under a rock and call in sick for tomorrow. She quickly put her phone down, picking up her pillow and burying her face into it. _I knew it! I knew it was all an__**evil**__plot!_ she cried in her head, mortified.

Morishige sighed, seeing the picture from Seiko. He opened it, a small blush spreading over his face. He had remembered last night just fine. _Thanks, Seiko,_ he thought sarcastically. He paused, smiling lightly at the photo. He sighed in defeat, saving the picture onto his own phone.

Mayu opened her eyes slightly at the charm of her cell phone, signaling she had a new message. She lifted her head and sat up, yawning with a stretch. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open, quickly opening the message. Her cheeks lit up and a smile appeared on her face. She lifted a hand to her lips, her heart fluttering at the sight.**"Shige-nii...,"** she muttered, then held the phone close as she uttered a quiet squeal.

Ayumi stared at her phone, debating whether or not she wanted to see a picture from last night. She took a huge breath as she clicked for the text to open. She froze, her stomach leaping anxiously as she stared at her and Yoshiki making out. Oh wow, they looked... really into it. She shut her phone, gulping nervously as she crawled under the covers of her bed. She shut her eyes, memories beginning to form in her mind. She felt herself slide deeper and deeper into utter embarrassment as the images formed. She had kissed him... then dragged him to a bedroom... where she would take off his shirt and give him a hickey. She let out a whimper, mortified by her behavior... did Yoshiki remember? Well, he would now that Seiko sent it to both of them. Oh man, how the hell was she supposed to face him tomorrow?! Despite the large amount of mortification, she opened her phone again to stare at the picture. Her first kiss... she shut her cell phone, her fingers gingerly touching her lips. She was stricken stunned as her groggy mind began to form a conclusion from last night. She liked Yoshiki. _Crap,_when did that even happen?

Yoshiki heard his phone get a message, but he didn't want to open it, or touch it, or-or... anything... It was from Seiko, and that's all he needed to know to not get himself involved in it by opening... Though, if she was sending him one, could she also be sending Ayumi one? His heart lurched, and he began to grow increasingly curious. Gulping, he grabbed his phone, still hesitating to confirm his decision. He shut his eyes before clicking the 'Open' option, knowing he had just sealed his doom. He let out a deep sigh, opening his eyes back, his prediction of instantly regretting doing so coming true. **"Oh... God...,"** he muttered, his stomach twisting as he became ashamed of himself. He might as well have been drunk... but the fact was that he... he _hadn't _been. Now that this was out, Ayumi would remember, and then what if she found out his mind hadn't been clouded? He took a deep breath, rubbing his fingers through his hair as he just stared at the picture. _Monday is going to be horrible... I have this looming over Ayumi and I, and this mark on my neck... Everyone will be so suspicious of my change in style!_ he thought, panicked, _And Koga... Koga won't stop until he has more dirt on me! Uggh..._


	7. Chapter 7

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, Ms. Shishido, Hinoe, Kito, and Mayu. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Satoshi, Miki, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Sakutaro. Extra, own characters include Kito, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Okinawa Miki. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Monday came way too quickly in Satoshi's opinion. He had tried playing sick, but his mom told him to go to school anyways. That he should just suck it up since it's the first lessons after midterms. He entered the classroom, purposefully avoiding talking or looking at the girls. If he saw Naomi, all he'd be able to think about is the fact they had _kissed._What were they supposed to do now, though? Pretend the night didn't happen? He certainly didn't want to do that, but he felt crippling fear at the idea of talking to her. He pulled out his notebook, pretending to be studying his notes or something. Just being in the same room as her was making him frazzled.

Ayumi had eventually decided that she had to come to school today, because she was the class rep and the fact was she was going to have to face this at some point. As she entered the classroom, she realized how desperately she wanted to face it at some point in the future because she was nervous as hell. Over Sunday she had continuously pulled out her phone, staring at the picture. It was practically ingrained in her brain, as her eyes examined every small detail of where their hands were, the position of their head, the fact she had been _straddling_ him. And now she remembered what happened after the picture, she felt like crawling in a hole. Did he still have that hickey? _Why the hell did I do that!? Stupid, stupid, stupid,_she thought to herself as she sat down at her own desk. The entire weekend could have just been ignored... but between Seiko's pictures and soon-to-be teasing and the mark she had left on him, it couldn't be ignored. It happened. She and Yoshiki had kissed... Her heart leap excitably at that thought. She couldn't face him, not today. Not with what happened... and the newly realized fact that she in fact liked Yoshiki.

Seiko was sitting in the class, watching her friends come in with embarrassed expressions. _Aw, geeze, look how shy everyone is,_ she thought to herself, shaking her head lightly. Why were they all so willing to hide from their feelings? Honestly, it wasn't healthy. She first approached Naomi, since taunting Ayumi was a little more risky and she loved seeing her best friends embarrassment! **"Hey! Didja get my picture?"** Seiko asked with feigned innocent.

Yoshiki came into class, settling down in his seat. He got a few stares, as his jacket was buttoned up, something that he hardly _ever_ did. It was about as suspicious as the mark itself, only difference was that he actually had excuses for his jacket. Like... he had a stain on the under shirt, and he hadn't had the time to get it cleaned. Or, that it was too cold for it to be unbuttoned like usual. The best way to go was probably to combine those explanations. He also couldn't bear to even look in Ayumi's direction, but he tried to look normal by not going out of his way to avoid her, per say. He'd look if necessary, but try to forget that's where she sat. If he let his mind wonder too much, he would find himself getting very heated, which wouldn't help anything. _Just stay focused, and ignore anything Koga does... He can't just rip your jacket off, so as long as you play off any of his tricks, you'll be fine_, he lectured himself, taking a deep breath.

Naomi sat there, hoping everything could go as normal... no more Seiko antics... but no dice. She jumped at Seiko's voice, her eyes finally looking up from her desk and her face lit up. She put on a smile, also trying to pretend the pictures were not as they actually were. **"O-oh, yeah, it was -uh- really cute,"** she said with a slight stutter, knowing Seiko wouldn't correct her... right? She wouldn't reveal such an embarrassing thing in class, right?

Ayumi's eyes glanced over to Yoshiki, a small twinge in her heart as she noticed his buttoned up jacket. He never wore it like that... must be hiding the hickey she gave him. Her face turned to a light shade of red as she realized how weird a thought that was. Her and Yoshiki made out. Sure, they were drunk, but it still happened. What were they supposed to do now? Pretend it didn't happen? That would most likely be the angle she approached it at, since she was too mortified and embarrassed to talk to him about it.

Seiko had a wicked little grin on her face, making it quite obvious she was hardly going to play along. **"Really? I thought it was more steamy than anything, right Satoshi?"**Seiko said with a moderately loud voice, glancing over to the boy who was pretending to read from his notebook.

**"Eh?"** Satoshi answered, face red as he had wanted to avoid talking to Naomi for a bit... let things cool down. Still, he was confused by Seiko's call to his name, and he reacted out of habit. Seiko's eyes were twinkling, and he wished he had just been silent.

Naomi's eyes widened at Seiko's comment directed at Satoshi, staring with disbelief at how loud she was being.**"Seiko!"** she yelped, but quickly put her hands over her mouth. Some students glanced at her instead of Ayumi or Yoshiki, and she instantly felt more embarrassed than she had ever before. _Seiko! I'm gonna kill you_, she thought with a quick glare. She then put on a smile, waving to some of the other kids. **"Ehehe, nothing going on, mind your own business,"** she told them, then resumed giving her friend a demanding look. **"Seiko! It's enough that that... happened... don't yell it to the rest of the class!"** she whispered to her desperately.

**"I'll make a deal with ya,"** Seiko said, her voice lowered as she leaned into her friend. She felt a little bad making Naomi so desperate and embarrassed, but it was all to get to the end goal. **"You can assure me you'll talk to Satoshi what happened that night..."** she explained slowly, gauging Naomi's reaction. **"Or I may not be able to contain myself and I'll have to bug the hell outta both y'all till ya talk about it. That includes letting the class maybe overhear, too,"** She finished up her offer with a bright, innocent smile. _C'mon Naomi, take your chance! He kissed you!_

Naomi's face deepened in color as she looked down at her desk, thinking on the deal. She messed with her hair, torn between embarrassment with her classmates and embarrassment with Satoshi. Both weren't very good options, but at least Satoshi's would be suffering with her rather than making her suffer. **"Fine! Fine, we'll talk after school! Ok? Geez..,"** she mumbled, looking at Seiko with slight frustration. There was no fighting her crazy plans.

**"Yay!"** Seiko cried out loudly, jumping happily at the news. She was practically hopping around from excitement. **"You two will be a cute couple!"** she whispered happily to Naomi. **"Hehe, one down, two more to go!"** Seiko thought aloud, glancing over at Ayumi, Yoshiki, and Sakutaro. Sakutaro and Mayu would be a bit more difficult given the distance, but they'll probably be more likely to give it a go. Especially considering Sakutaro was putty in Mayu's hand. She had never once seen him say no to Mayu. Yoshiki and Ayumi would be difficult just because they were stubborn as bulls.

Naomi gave Seiko a quick look. Who said anything about them becoming an item?**"We're going to talk, not hook up!"**she told her sternly, her voice still hushed. Before she could scold her friend longer for pushing her into such a situation, class was started, and all the students went quiet.

* * *

Eventually, it became the class Yoshiki had grown to dread, especially now with such a dark secret lying just underneath his jacket collar. Such a flimsy defense against ruthlessness, but it all he had. He just hoped Koga didn't have anything brilliant to hit him with, but he had probably had a while to think it through. He had discovered over the past week that anything his friends saw and heard were reported back to him, so he had more than likely already got news of his style change. He sat in his seat with a pained sigh, trying to look as normal as he could possibly be.

Koga smirked as Yoshiki entered the classroom. He glanced at one of his friends, who nodded. They pulled a cup out of their bag, which was filled with some sloppy tuna fish from the cafeteria. The second Koga heard Yoshiki was trying a new style, he knew he was probably hiding something. And, even if he wasn't, just being able to piss him off would be good. He slid off the desk, walking casually past Yoshiki as if he was heading towards the window. Then, he pretended to trip over his own feet, jerked the fish onto Yoshiki's shoulder. **"Ah, crap, **_**sorry **_**'bout that Kishinuma,"** Koga said with a wholly insincere tone. **"I'm such a klutz,"** he deadpanned, sharp eyes scanning over Yoshiki for his reaction.

Yoshiki jumped slightly at the spill, gazing in disgust at the school lunch laying on his shoulder. _Oh, haha, Koga... but you're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to see under this collar_, he thought as he transferred his glare to Koga, putting on a small smirk. **"Oh, **_**ha**_**... It's no problem...,"** he said, his words laced with annoyance, but even if the teacher picked up on it, he couldn't get in trouble for it. The wonder of sarcasm and choice of tone... it was Koga and his best weapon in their hands-off war. He slipped the fish off of his shoulder, making a simple trip to the trash can. _Up your game, Koga... It'll take much more than a little fish._

Koga glared at Yoshiki, annoyed at the cocky bastard. He barely had time to begin formulating another plan when the teacher told everyone to take their seats. He was in the back with his buddies, the rest of the period they hardly paid attention to the teacher's lessons. Instead they tossed a couple ideas around, since they were all dying to see what the hell Yoshiki even cared to hide. They settled on the one that sounded best, and most likely to succeed. Yoshiki wouldn't take his jacket off, it seemed... they just had to pop the buttons a bit.

Yoshiki settled back into his seat, relieved that Koga hadn't gotten off another idea before the start of class. He may get off without any trouble today... That'd be nice... but it wouldn't last forever. He had a feeling Koga wouldn't stop until his curiosity, and a seek for vengeance, was satisfied.

The class bell rung, and Koga signaled Ito to move ahead. When Yoshiki began heading out the door, Ito's foot cut out in front of him with no warning. While Yoshiki was falling, Koga grabbed the back of his jacket, yanking Yoshiki back with force so he wouldn't force. _Perfect,_ he grinned when he heard the popping of buttons coming off from the force against them. **"You okay?"** he asked with false sympathy, his eyes glancing over Yoshiki's neck. He then broke out into laughter at seeing the hickey, his pals joining in. **"Wow, the class rep made you her bitch!"** Koga observed with a cackle. How priceless, no wonder he was hiding it! Yoshiki was more of a pansy than he would try to show off as. With Koga's loud laughter and comments, students kept glancing over to try and see what the fuss was about.

The bell rung, and he was ready to get the hell out, but was met with an obstacle that should have been expected. Ito, a partner in crime of Koga's, jutted out his foot in front of him, causing him to trip. _Dammit! Koga, you asshole!_ he shouted in his head, his fears becoming reality as he felt a jerk on the back of his jacket. His collar button, as well as a couple down the line, gave way to the force, revealing his secret. He regained his balance, pulling his jacket away from Koga's grip. At his comment, his face lit up in a bright red, his brain unable to come up with any sort of come back. With his right hand, he covered up the mark before anyone else besides Koga and his friends could see it, getting the hell out of there. _God! Now those stupid rumors are going to flare up again! And what the hell am I supposed to do for fourth period? And now... now Koga has something else to harass me about tomorrow... No doubt about it, he'll get all he can out of this spot..._ He quickly shut himself inside a boy's room stall, sitting upon the seat and removing his hand, instead placing it over his face. He was absolutely mortified, for the first time in school. The worst place to be embarrassed... He was a little afraid to come out of his 'hiding place', knowing Koga was spreading the dirt as much as he could before fourth.

Satoshi was a little surprised when Yoshiki didn't show up to fourth period, since he did see him earlier that day. He figured he may just be late, but as time for class to start edged closer, he felt a bit worried. "Apparently he's hiding out somewhere." "Why?" "Koga accidentally popped some buttons off his shirt, and the reason Kishinuma was wearing it like that was to hide a hickey." "What are you-" Satoshi stood up, grabbing his own jacket off the back of his chair and leaving the gossiping girls to go find him. He couldn't go missing class like that... He checked a couple bathrooms until he finally found the one Yoshiki was in. **"Uh, hey, man. You okay?"**Satoshi asked, rubbing the back of his head. This entire situation felt a bit embarrassing, though he was sure Yoshiki felt more so. He had to admit he was a little surprised at Ayumi, even if she was drunk. He wondered if it was a sign that she was the possessive type... argh, what was he thinking? Koga was probably just spreading a rumor.

Yoshiki heard Satoshi's voice, sighing at the question. Was he okay? No... no, he didn't think so... The best way to symbolize how not okay he was to Satoshi was to use sarcasm. **"Ooh... yeah, peachy keen..,"** he replied in a tone that even sounded like it was accompanied by an eye roll. He knew he had to attend class, but... he didn't have anything to hide behind anymore, and by now, the rumors were already doing their damage. Plus, his cheeks were still tinted with the immense embarrassment he had just faced, and to _Koga_. Uuugh, it was mortifying! No exaggeration!

Satoshi chuckled lightly at the sarcasm, feeling bad for Yoshiki. Koga was determined to make his life as difficult as possible. Everyone was already talking about the new addition to the rumors floating around Yoshiki and Ayumi. **"Uh... so, Koga's going around telling everyone that Shinozaki gave you a hickey..."** Satoshi said, unsure if the story was true, so he needed confirmation before trying to help his friend out. Although, Satoshi realized if Yoshiki was hiding away... it might actually be true.**"Did... she?"** he questioned quietly.

Yoshiki squinted at the door, as if Satoshi would actually receive the look. He was actually just flat out asking him if it was true? Wow... Well, he guessed it was because they were close friends, and could usually share something like this, but still... **"She... may have..,"** he answered after a moment's pause, rubbing the back of his head, but then shot a look, determined that Satoshi didn't judge him while trying to play innocent, **"Though I doubt you and Nakashima are an exception to the events of Saturday."** He didn't know for certain, but the last he had paid attention, they were both on the floor, side-by-side while laughing like clowns. He doubted that's where their night had ended, especially judging by his face that morning and his avoidance of Naomi.

So, apart of one of the rumors was true... Satoshi doubted the story around the hickey was, though. Koga probably came up with something that would do the most damage to Yoshiki. Satoshi's blushed fiercely at Yoshiki's next comment, his mind stalling on an answer as he remembered being on top of her, kissing her. Her telling him to not just stop. **"Ah... we aren't,"** Satoshi admitted. He was about to go on about how Naomi shoved him off and yelled at him in the morning, making him even wonder what the heck he was supposed to do. Then he remembered they did have class, and he needed to get Yoshiki back. Venting about girls could always happen at another point. **"I have my jacket, if you want it,"** Satoshi offered. It may be a tad smaller on him than his own, but it would actually button up. **"Or... I, uh, could text Shinohara to bring some cover up,"** he said, messing with his hair. He honestly didn't want to see Shinohara, afraid of her comments.

Yoshiki, who shared in his desire to avoid Seiko, was quick to grab at the first offer. Satoshi hardly ever wore his jacket anyways. **"Hand over the jacket,"** he said with no hesitation, showing his own dread of seeing Seiko. However, he didn't know where he'd put his jacket... maybe they could just switch? He unpinned his name tag from his own jacket, unbuttoning it the rest of the way to fully slip it off and toss it over without warning. **"Hold onto that for me. We'll switch back once we're clear of school grounds,"** he instructed, not leaving room for an argument.

Satoshi jumped slightly at the jacket being tossed over and grabbed it quickly.**"Alright,"** Satoshi said swinging his own jacket over the stall. He didn't have to worry about unpinning his name tag, since he put it on his shirt. He really didn't like wearing the jacket, but his mom had insisted he take it today given the November cold. **"Man, what are you going to do about Koga? He doesn't seem to be letting up. These rumors would've died by now if he didn't keep adding fuel,"** Satoshi asked, concerned. Also, he wanted to make sure Yoshiki didn't have any dumb ideas that might get him expelled. He knew Yoshiki was aware of the possible expulsion, but his temper could have the last word in things.

Yoshiki caught the jacket, slipping it on and then attaching his name tag onto it. As he buttoned it, he could tell there was a size difference, but it was only slight. Still... that little bit of room was making him feel more constricted than he had previously. With a sigh, he came out, giving Satoshi a dull look. He was surely concerned about his ability to hold back his anger, but he had been doing pretty well the last couple of weeks. **"Don't worry, I won't give him what he deserves... at least not in school," **he added with a twinge of annoyance, **"Since I can't make a move to stop him myself, I guess I can't do much of anything. Just let it ride out, until Koga feels satisfied..."**

**"I wonder when that'll be,"** Satoshi said, glancing aside worriedly. He had heard some pretty messed up things that Koga has done and is willing to do. One kid he had harassed in middle school apparently transferred out because he couldn't take it anymore. Although, Yoshiki's comment before made him a little nervous. He wasn't going to try to find Koga on the street and beat him up again, was he? Surely that wouldn't help the situation. **"What exactly does Koga even want from you?"**Satoshi wondered. It wasn't like Yoshiki could reverse the breaking of Koga's nose.

**"Payback,"** Yoshiki answered simply, not pausing long before adding something else,**" And to make himself look tougher than I am. I beat him pretty badly, so he feels like I've humiliated him by insulting his 'authority', so he's probably trying to get back some intimidation he lost."** He turned towards the door, tapping Satoshi's shoulder. **"Come on, we're really cutting it close. We can talk about this stuff later,"** he said before exiting the bathroom and to fourth period. He was still embarrassed, but hid it pretty well, as he acted like his average, casual self. He had to wonder, though... this new rumor involved Ayumi too, and she probably wasn't having a fun time with it either... And, again, it was his fault she had to suffer... Reasons why? There are two. Number one: he had lost his temper and started this whole vengeance thing with Koga. Had that not happened, he wouldn't pester him so much, and no one would have found out about it. Number two: he could have stopped the events of Saturday night. He hadn't been drunk. He could have pushed her away... While it was true he felt a little drunk off of his affections, he couldn't really use that as a real excuse.

* * *

Ayumi had noticed by fifth period that a lot of people were looking at her, again. She felt color drain from her face as she began to wonder exactly what she was missing. The class started, and she genuinely was trying to focus but she kept feeling uncomfortable at glances. _What did I miss?_ she wondered. _Seiko didn't leak those pictures did she? No, no way. She wouldn't... but why is everyone...?_Ayumi sighed, getting so sick of this feeling. She used to like school too, but now it was just becoming long stretches of feeling like eyes were picking her apart and being ashamed.

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough, she was ready to hightail it home when one of her classmates cut her off. He called over to her, and as tempting as it was to ignore him and keep moving, she didn't want to be rude. She couldn't remember the kids name, her eyes glancing over his student ID. Kinjo. **"Yes?"**she questioned him calling her over, an edge to her tone.

Kinjo stared down at her, his eyes focusing on her neck region, which did not make Ayumi feel very comfortable. **"I was wondering if you'd like to do something?"** he asked, trying to pass off an endearing smile. Ayumi held her books close, covering her chest and putting up a little shield from his eyes. **"I'm not interested, sorry,"**Ayumi replied, not looking amused by this at all.

**"So does that mean you and Kishinuma are actually dating or-"** he cut himself off before he said 'screwing around' 'fooling around' or some other variation. Ayumi's eyes narrowed at him. **"I don't know what you've heard but none of it is true,"**Ayumi told him flatly.

**"So you didn't give him a hickey?"** Kinjo asked quickly. Ayumi stared at him, horrified. How did? Oh god, that's why everyone kept looking at her. **"Because I-"**Ayumi felt a lot of anger and frustration, her vision going blurry with rage. She was so_sick_of the rumors, and the looks, and guys like him!

_**"Why don't you people mind your own goddamn business!"**_Ayumi yelled at him, turning heel and storming off. Her heart was racing, her mind aching to yell some other things but the rational part of her took over as she realized that what she yelled did not help anything. She should have denied it firmly and walked off with some grace!

* * *

Satoshi had Yoshiki's jacket hanging in his hand as he waited for him. He kept glancing around, wondering if he would see Naomi before heading home... He was a bit nervous, he felt like he should talk to her, but at the same time the idea terrified him. She had been pretty pissed at him, calling him a pervert and all that. He really shouldn't have drank so much. Should've said no to Seiko's games...

Yoshiki came by, his ID already taken off. **"I have stuff to do, so I can't stay and chat,"**he explained as he walked by, swapping the jackets. He had tutoring today, and his mind was racing about what to do. He couldn't keep Satoshi's jacket over night, so hiding this thing would be pretty difficult... It was true that he and Miki weren't going out, but something about this stupid little thing... made everything so embarrassing. It probably had something to do with his pride, but he guessed he'd rather be burdened with it rather than Ayumi.

Naomi, spotting Satoshi around the outside the school grounds, approached him, but not before gathering a deep breath. _This... is going to be so awful.._, she thought, but she tried to keep herself cool. **"S-sorry for, uhm... yelling at you earlier... err, Saturday..,"** she paused, clearing her throat. Anything she tried to say wasn't coming out. It was so difficult to talk to him now... but why? It was just a little drunk accident, right? Neither of them were in their right of mind. It didn't mean that he liked her... so she still didn't want to risk confessing or anything like that. **"**_**Ahem**_**... Ah, I was thinking... that..,"** she paused, looking down as her hands fumbled nervously, her fingers tangling together,**"... That we could... pass it off as a silly mistake. I-I mean, we weren't ourselves... so we should... forget it even happened, right?"**

Satoshi was surprised by Naomi approaching him shortly after Yoshiki had left. As she spoke, he felt himself deflating somewhat. He had sort of hoped that it hadn't been just a mistake... perhaps that Naomi actually... But, if she saw it as just a mistake, he had to accept that. He'd rather have her as a friend than not talking to her at all. And at the very least, he had the memory. **"Uh... yeah, sure. Consider it forgotten,"** he told her with a small, nervous smile. It was forgotten, it was definitely not something he'd forget. But, if that's what Naomi wanted, he could respect that.

Naomi looked back up at him, wearing the same sort of smile as him. See? If he actually liked her, he would have protested, right? Right... **"Uh, yeah,"** she responded, unsure of what to do next. At least this way... they could still be friends. If she had revealed her feelings, it would only strain their friendship even more... **"S-see you tomorrow then,"** she said with a small, awkward nod, leaving him with a quick walk. See? It wasn't any act of passion, just a silly mistake! An... accident...

Ayumi sighed as she clicked around on the internet. She had finished her homework hours ago and was currently just looking at art. Her mind kept going back to Yoshiki, though. They had managed to avoid each other all day. She felt a twinge of guilt knowing what the hickey mark probably did to his day... Now, he had to worry about hiding it before it went away. She let out a large breath, staring at her phone. He might be at work... it was only eight at night. She shut her eyes, debating to herself if she should make contact. Ah... contact. Her face became a deep red... the thought of her hands sliding his shirt off as she leaned forward and began to kiss and - **"Ugh."** She sighed, picking up her phone and typing a simple text message for Yoshiki, since she didn't think she could handle hearing his voice. _"I'm sorry."_ She felt so bad about giving him the stupid thing, but her fingers refused to type out 'for giving you a hickey'. Hopefully he'd understand...

Yoshiki was sitting at home, eating silently before a sound came from his phone. He slid it closer to him, gulping down the last bit of food when he saw the sender. Ayumi? They had been avoiding each other that whole day... He had been worried it would stay like that, but the sudden contact gave him so hope... and a little dread. What did it say?... Probably... nothing bad. He picked up his phone and viewed the message, relieved that it just said a simple apology. "_It's no problem, don't worry about it._" However, he was unsure if he should add something... They... had to talk about it, right? To assure there were no more awkward feelings between them... No... he'd let it end at that, unless she wanted to carry on... He was truly scared of telling her his biggest secret about Saturday... What would she do if he told her? He pressed send and placed the phone down, feeling slightly choked up. She'd hate him... she would-... He grabbed at his chest, taking a deep breath.

Ayumi sat, staring at her phone with anxiousness. This was the awful thing about texting, sitting there and waiting for the reply. Luckily it didn't take much time for her own phone to buzz. She opened the message, letting out a small breath she had been holding. She wanted to figure out that night so much, but at the same time she didn't feel ready to take that leap. She held her phone, bobbing it up and down lightly as she tried to think. _"Thanks. So, I'm hoping we could just forget about Saturday night? I wasn't really myself."_ she stared at the message for a minute, her face red. She wasn't sure she wanted to put that line in the sand. She liked Yoshiki. But, letting that night just fade into their memories may be best. They hadn't even spoken today because of it. She hit send, cringing as the message forever left her.

Yoshiki tried to finish his food, but was finding it more difficult with such a thing looming over his head. He glanced back to his phone as he got a reply. He flipped it open, reading the message. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel... He was heartbroken, yet at the same time, so... relieved... If they left this behind them, he wouldn't have to tell her. After all, they hadn't done anything huge... Such a small slip up could just be left back on the day it happened. He could keep it to himself, even though he'd never actually forget. She would never have to find out... right? It was the best way to keep their friendship healthy. "_Me neither. I think that's the best course of action._" He sent it, and then spent the next moment on reflecting what a huge lie he had come up with.

Ayumi kept her phone close, waiting for what felt like hours for it to vibrate again. Finally it did and she quickly opened it. She let out a relieved sigh. She was a tad disappointed, but she felt like it was the best decision they could make. _"I'm glad we agree. :) Well, I'll see you tomorrow."_ she typed, staring at the message. Was the smiley too childish? Ah, she couldn't let herself pick apart her message. She'd be there all night. She sent the message, moving off her chair to fall into her bed. She wondered how the others were handling dealing with their drunken nights. She could somewhat recall Satoshi and Naomi on the floor and Mayu hanging onto Sakutaro. They were probably going to decide the same thing as her and Yoshiki, she thought to herself. It was too mortifying an idea to address the drunken escapades with 'yeah, that's how I really feel'. Better to forget.

* * *

Naomi was sitting at home, laying in her bed with her face in her pillow. She felt so... bummed out... That night, the kissing... It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced... But... would it only come to her once? It was looking like it. She sighed, lifting her hand and looking at her phone, the image Seiko had sent saved to her own pictures. Her face reddened as she stared, recalling the way her whole body warmed at Satoshi's touch. **"Ugh...,"** she groaned, turning over after letting her phone drop back down to her desk.

**"Knock knock!"** Seiko said, coming into Naomi's room with a grin. Naomi's mother had let Seiko into the actual house, since a visit from Seiko wasn't exactly rare in the Nakashima household. She was giddy, eager for news. She hadn't spoken to her best friend after school, which means she had no clue what happened between her and Satoshi. **"So, spill! What happened?!"** she asked, tilting her head at Naomi.

At the sound of Seiko's voice, Ayumi sat up, rubbing at her eyes. **"Oh, hey Seiko,"** she greeted, watching her come over to her, excited. Uh oh... Seiko had assumed they would hook up... She didn't like to disappoint, but she also wouldn't lie about it. **"Not much, really... We, uh, agreed to just leave it behind us. After all, we were drunk,"** she explained with a hesitant smile, unsure of what her friend's next move would be.

Seiko's smiled deflated into a stunned silence. _Seriously!?_ Those two were so unbelievably hopeless, she was tempted to forcibly put the two together. **"Wait wait wait, just forget about it!? Whose idea was that?"** Seiko asked, hopping next to Naomi on the bed. She knew Naomi was afraid of taking the step with Satoshi, but everyone could see the two were interested in one another. She was so afraid to take that first step, Seiko had thought the drunken night would have covered that. That they could finally admit to their feelings. Now they just want to make-believe it didn't happen?!

**"I-It was mine, but-..,"** Naomi paused. What sort of grief was Seiko going to give her for that answer? She was dreading her reaction... but it wasn't all her fault!**"-but, Satoshi didn't argue at all, s-so I..."** Hiding behind Satoshi was all she could think of to do, but she doubted it would protect her very well against the wrath of her best friend. She seemed so intent on getting them together, but how did she know Satoshi liked her at all? Anyone jumps on the opportunity when presented when you're drunk, right? It wasn't... referring to how they really felt... Or at least, it wasn't for Satoshi...

Seiko sighed at her best friend's answer, shaking her head in disappointment. She put a hand on Naomi's shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes. **"That's not how you should've done it!"** she scolded. **"Geeze, Naomi, he probably thought you genuinely didn't like it or something! Satoshi wouldn't argue because he is a passive coward who wouldn't try to force anything on you!"** Seiko frowned, argh, so close yet no cigar. She wouldn't give up on the two, though. **"Did you give him a chance to say anything before saying you wanted to toss the night out the window?"** Seiko questioned.

Naomi couldn't help but to stare straight at Seiko as she placed a hand on her shoulder. She had her hands held together and close to her chest, fumbling on her words as she tried to argue, but it was no use. She was right... but still! That was only an 'if.' Though... she guessed confessing pretty much went on 'if's, or just getting it out in a burst. At her next question, she frowned, still nervous about it all. **"N-no, I... I just... said it... I didn't want it to turn awkward,"** she said, her thoughts a little scrambled. She knew what Seiko wanted her to do... and she wanted to get it off her chest... but how could she now?

Seiko smiled lightly at Naomi, clucking her tongue in a clicking tone. A small disapproving sound towards Naomi's actions. **"Naomi, sweetie, listen to me. Awkward is what you have to go past to get to a new level of comfort,"** Seiko explained slowly. **"Also, letting yourself be embarrassed and taking a leap is what makes relationships. It's going to be a awkward with any confession. It's going to be awkward on a first date. It's going to be awkward your first time. It'll be awkward when he's meeting your parents. Relationships that are worth anything are awkward. You have to let yourself open up more and stop being so afraid of the idea of letting him in,"** Seiko said slowly, trying to pick her words carefully. She wanted to build up enough confidence in her best friend, so that she could start dropping hints or even confess to Satoshi.

Naomi listened to Seiko, blushing lightly. She guessed... that was true... Had she been sober, her first kiss would've been awkward... but worth it... She glanced at her phone, but quickly looked back at Seiko. **"Th-then... what do I do?... I probably-,"** she paused, gulping, **"-probably... made him think I don't like him..."** It just sounded so weird to call him now, or talk to him to... It would be... awkward... and that's worth... it? She found herself getting more and more nervous, a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Seiko smiled brightly, glad to hear Naomi sounding like she was ready to get rolling with this thing. Seiko moved, grabbing the phone Naomi had been staring out and held it out for Naomi to take. **"Ask him out. I'll think he'll pick up on you liking him from that,"** Seiko said with an upbeat tone. She knew Naomi was probably going out of her mind with nervousness at the suggestion, but Seiko would be willing to assure her it was worth it. Though, if Satoshi screwed this up somehow, Seiko would have to really hurt him.

Naomi looked at the phone as if it was out to kill her, but still took it, her hands shaky. She gave Seiko an uncertain look, but decided to not whine about it... School was almost over, and getting in touch with Satoshi would probably be harder than ever... Basically, she was running out of time to just face her fears... So it was better now, when Seiko was with her to make sure she didn't just hang up on him. With trembling hands, she flipped open her phone and called Satoshi from her contacts, feeling her heart pick up pace after each ring. She was both hoping he didn't and did pick up, fearing the question and the answer, but wanting to get this over with.

Seiko smiled encouragingly at her friend, proud that she was finally putting herself out there. She would have to remain dead silent, which was sort of difficult for her to do, but she'd manage. As long as Satoshi said the right things...

Satoshi was laying on his bed, his arms curled back, holding the back of his head. He sighed, he had barely just finished his homework which took forever given the fact his mind kept wandering. He felt a bit frustrated by his agreement to just forget the kiss, since he didn't want to. It had been nice... the rush had been indescribable. Suddenly his phone began to ring and he picked it up, his face going red when he saw Naomi's name. What would she want? He told himself to calm down, it was probably asking the assignment page numbers or something. He sat up in his bed, swinging over to his legs were off the side. He pressed the answer button and held it up to his ear. **"Hey, Naomi, what's up?"** he asked, trying to keep a leveled voice.

Naomi jumped slightly at his voice, her blush intensifying at what she was about to ask Satoshi. **"Uh, h-hey!"** she answered, trying to form a smile, as if it actually mattered. She gulped, hugging at her stomach as the butterflies were going out of control. She felt like she might get sick after this. Her natural instincts told her to hang up, but there was no going back, especially with Seiko by her side. She took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut. **"S-S-Satoshi... u... uhm... I was wondering if...-"** _Get it out! You're killing yourself by stuttering! Like taking off a band-aid. Just rip it off!_ **"-if you'd like to go somewhere with me this weekend?"** Her voice was a bit rushed, and she felt like her heart would pop out of her chest as she waited for his response. Her approach probably wasn't the smoothest, but it was the only one she could even attempt.

Satoshi's face lit up red at the question, his heart catching. Naomi was asking him out? Just earlier she had wanted to forget about kissing... maybe something changed? If she wanted a... a date. He smiled, feeling an elation that was akin to a rush of adrenaline.**"Y-yeah, definitely,"** he answered quickly. His brain was a bit scattered, unsure of himself. **"Uh, w-what did you have in mind?"** he asked, rubbing the back of his head furiously. He was so afraid of messing this up, he didn't want to scare her away.

Naomi lit up as he agreed, fidgeting as she realized she hadn't thought of a place. Ah, how embarrassing! She, the asker, forgot to pick out a place! She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, looking to Seiko for help, but knew she had to do it by herself. A place... a place... Where was somewhere good? She couldn't ask Satoshi, that was so rude... Of course, he probably didn't view it like that, but she did. **"Uh, uhm... how about... a movie? You can pick which,"** she said, her tone giving away how nervous she was. _You're so original, Naomi..._

**"Sounds great,"** Satoshi answered, a smile on his face. Ah, she was so cute... he could just picture her expression as she spoke. **"I'll look up some movies****and get back to you on that,"** he told her nervously, his eyes glancing around his room. He had no idea what movies were playing in theatres, and he'd have to figure out which would be best for both of them. This entire conversation was working his nerves, he felt so jittery. But, he was already excited for the weekend to come.

**"A-alright, anything will be fine,"** Naomi informed him, smiling slightly, but was still sick to her stomach with nerves, **"Get back to me soon... O-ok, bye!"** she quickly hung up, letting out pants that she had been holding in. She held a hand to her chest, her face felt like it was on fire. She had done it... and he had said yes! He had agreed! Suddenly, the weekend seemed so far away... she couldn't hardly wait... If she had been by herself if her room, she would've let out a girlish squeal.

Satoshi nodded, even if she couldn't see it. After the good-byes, he let his phone drop to his side as he stared up to the ceiling in amazement. A grin stretched across his face, he felt a ridiculous amount of happiness at that moment. His entire body was warm at the very thought of the upcoming weekend.

Seiko let out a happy squeal, tackling Naomi in a big hug. **"Aw, i'm so proud!"** she cooed, nuzzling her head against her best friend. **"And see! You're fine! Nothing bad happened, and now you got yourself a date~!"** Seiko grinned, ecstatic at the success.

Naomi hugged Seiko back, unable to say much for her excitement. **"I... I did it! A-and he... he said yes!"** she said, more to herself because she could hardly believe it. When he agreed... her heart had fluttered, and she became truly happy. She could hardly contain herself, or wait for the whole week to pass. "Thank you, Seiko!" she said, almost having forgot to thank her best friend for her push and support. Not that she really condoned getting them all drunk to get the ball moving, but... still. She did so much for her happiness! Actually... thinking over Saturday... **"Though..,"** she paused, picking up on something, **"... on Saturday... Satoshi and I couldn't have been your only targets, right?"**

**"Happy to help!"** Seiko responded with a grin to the thanks. Ah, bit of envy bubbled in her stomach, but Naomi looked so happy. She would definitely be fine, as long as Naomi was happy. Her next question caused a large grin to spread across her face.**"'Course not! I was killing three birds with one stone,"** she admitted. **"Now that you and Satoshi are all set up, I gotta get Mayu and Ayumi moving!"** She wasn't sure how easy that would be. Mayu might not be too difficult, but from her sober discussion with the girls, Seiko had a feeling Mayu wasn't one hundred percent sure what her own feelings were. Ayumi was just stubborn, and the rumors put a bit wrench. Argh, if only Koga would shut up about them, the rumors could pass and Seiko could have more free reign.

Naomi gave her friend a small smile. What a trooper of a cupid she was... Mayu sounded like she wouldn't be too stubborn, but Ayumi... **"So... you**_**really**_**think Shinozaki likes Kishinuma?"** she asked curiously. She hadn't really been paying attention to them when they were together. Of course she had a pretty good hunch about Yoshiki. He had been acting differently around Ayumi for two years. But it's only been recently that all this other stuff started happening, so she wasn't too sure about Ayumi. And, even if she did, getting them together with the current situation would be quite the problem.

**"Oh,**_**definitely,**_**"** Seiko answered without a trace of doubt in her voice. She grinned, pulling out her cell phone and landing on a picture of Ayumi and Yoshiki. She turned the phone around to let Naomi see it. After all, Naomi had been at the party, not very far away from the actual picture. She just hadn't been paying attention to anyone but Satoshi... either way, Seiko figured it fine to reveal the picture. **"I'd like to point out two things. One, Ayumi kissed him after she asked him if he was dating his guitar student. Two, Ayumi is on top of him by her own accord. I think the evidence all concludes that Ayumi is a smitten kitten,"** Seiko laughed, shutting her phone with a loud _clap._

Naomi paused as she watched Seiko get out her phone, wondering what she could possibly show her. She leaned to look at the picture, blushing lightly. **"Oh... wow...,"**she muttered, a little surprised at Ayumi. She really was... taking the initiative, huh? They were more into it than she and Satoshi had been, which she, at the time, thought was pretty nice. So then... the rumors were true about the hickey, she assumed? Poor Yoshiki... or, lucky? She wasn't sure... **"I guess even the ex-delinquent couldn't take the alcohol amount Twilight provides,"** she joked, giggling. Well, she didn't know that he was accustomed to beer, but he looked pretty natural drinking it. He didn't even flinch at the taste.

**"I guess so,"** Seiko admitted with a small giggly. Yoshiki definitely held his alcohol better than everyone else, though. Also, when she had seen him in the morning... he didn't look the least bit hungover. He must've been adjusted to all that stuff from his rebellious days. **"He followed Ayumi like a puppy dog when she led him to my guest room,"** Seiko added with a devilish grin. No way had Naomi noticed the two wandering off, considering she was wrapped up in her Satoshi-lovin'.

Naomi laughed, easily seeing that, but then it registered. To the guest room? Just what had they done Saturday? **"You don't think they..?"** she slowly wondered aloud. Surely, even drunk, the two knew better, especially Ayumi. She couldn't imagine them going all the way... There were different things to do in a private room... none too decent, but ones were more than others. She also realized that, tomorrow, she had to pretend she didn't know about their escapades. If they knew she knew, it'd only make things that much more awkward.

**"I don't really know,"** Seiko admitted thoughtfully. She sort of doubted it because of the protection aspect. Although, Yoshiki seems like the type of guy with a condom or two in his wallet at all times. **"I didn't**_**hear**_**anything. And I'd think they'd be loud,"** she mentioned thoughtfully. Especially Ayumi, whose natural voice had a tendency to carry easily. It made her a good public speaker, at the very least. **"Plus, they didn't seem to be avoiding each other any differently than you and Satoshi were... So, I don't think they did**_**that,**_**"** Seiko concluded. What they _did_ do, she couldn't even begin to guess.

Naomi looked up thoughtfully, agreeing for the most part. This talk about this sort of stuff... was a little uncomfortable... She was thinking of scenarios with Satoshi, and... it was weird, and made her feel funny. **"Yeah, they probably didn't. Surely they had at**_**least**_**that much sense,"** she mentioned with a small laugh.

Seiko talked with Naomi a bit more before deciding she better head home. After dinner, Seiko picked up her phone and pressed Ayumi's name in her contact list. She waited for about a minute, the ring continuing on. _So, ya think you can avoid me?_ Seiko realized with a small laugh. How cute.


	8. Chapter 8

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, Ms. Shishido, Hinoe, Kito, and Mayu. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Satoshi, Miki, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Sakutaro. Extra, own characters include Kito, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Okinawa Miki. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

**"Ayumi~!"** Seiko yelled across the front courtyard of the school, causing Ayumi to cringe as eyes glanced over at her. She sighed, resigning to her fate as she walked up to Seiko. She looked up at Seiko, a look of dread in her eyes. **"Yes?"**Ayumi asked.

**"I was curious... are you and Yoshiki dating now?"**Seiko asked, in a very small whisper. As much as she loved teasing her friends, she didn't want to bring more heat on Ayumi and Yoshiki with more rumors.

**"No,"** Ayumi answered stiffly, her fingers intertwining nervously with themselves. Seiko stared down at Ayumi, until she sigh and gave up more information. **"We decided to just forget... about... that..."**she explained in a small voice, her face red.

**"Ah, too bad,"** Seiko sighed, not surprised. She held up her cell phone, showing a black screen. **"Do you mind if I borrow your phone? I forgot to charge mine last night and I gotta let my little brother know to pick up my other siblings because I have my club today,"**Seiko explained with pleading eyes.

Ayumi's instinct told her to say no, but that would just be mean. She sighed, pulling her phone out of her bag and holding it out for Seiko. Seiko took it thankfully, going into Ayumi's contacts and clicking Yoshiki's name. She could feel Ayumi's skeptical eyes on her. _"Hey, if you can, do you think we could talk after school today?"_ Seiko typed with, trying to keep a neutral face as Ayumi stared at her. **"Sent! Great! Now just gotta wait for Yoshiki to reply~!"**Seiko told Ayumi with a small laugh.

**"Fine- WAIT WHAT?!"** Ayumi said, her brain lagging slightly as she heard Yoshiki's name. **"Seiko what the hell are you doing?!"** Ayumi yelled at her with a bright red face, trying to lunge for her cell phone. Seiko dodged out of the way with a laugh.

Yoshiki was hanging out a little before class, mostly just taking in the fresh air outside of the school grounds so he didn't have to face anybody yet. Luckily, his hickey was gone, so he didn't have to worry about hiding it, but the rumors would still be there. Then he heard his phone go off, lifting his back from the wall and flipping his phone open. From Ayumi? Was she still too embarrassed to talk to him directly? Or was it something private she didn't want anyone else to hear? Or... was she simply not at school today, or couldn't find him? There were a lot more possibilities than he had initially thought... He opened the message, titling his head slightly at the question. She wanted to talk? About what? They had already agreed upon forgetting Saturday... or had she given it a second thought? He gulped, a little nervous about having to keep up his lie, but he wouldn't deny her. "_Sure. Where at?_" He clicked send without hesitation, but was pretty anxious about the subject she was wanting to talk about... he wouldn't ask her, though, until the time of said talk.

Seiko had developed amazing skills at texting, given the fact she was almost always doing it. As Ayumi grappled desperately to grab her phone back, Seiko glanced at the message and began typing a reply. **"Shinohara! Whatever you're doing **_**stop!**_**"**Ayumi demanded, Seiko just continued to giggle at her red face. _"Back by the tennis courts okay?"_ Seiko typed out, sending the message with a click. She figured that was a good location. Tennis Club didn't meet on Tuesdays, and it was out of the way enough that the two could have some privacy! Ayumi's face was beyond red, her energy waning as Seiko seemed to only be getting more. _What the hell is she texting him?_ she asked herself in a panic. Seiko wouldn't be too mean to her, right? Maybe she wasn't even texting Yoshiki and this was all a sick joke.

Yoshiki got a response pretty quickly, glancing over it. Behind the tennis courts? That seemed... like a disclosed area... His face grew hotter. _Oh, stop it! She isn't doing anything like that!_ he scolded himself, taking a deep breath. "_Yeah, that's fine. See ya there, then._" After that was sent, he sighed and slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket, figuring it was time to get going to first. He didn't want to risk being late, though he didn't want to be early either.

Seiko grinned at the reply, dropping the phone into Ayumi's grabbing hands. **"You're meeting Yoshiki by the tennis courts later,"** Seiko explained to Ayumi. Ayumi went into her inbox, reading the texts over with a reddening face. **"And, you're going to ask him out on a date this weekend. Though, if you decide to go with the movie angles, make sure you and Naomi's dates aren't intersecting. Cause a group date like that may as well just be a normal hang out session, y'know? Oh, yeah, Naomi and Satoshi are going on a date! She asked him yesterday. So, anyways, yeah,"**Seiko explained cheerfully.

**"I-I-I n-no way!"** Ayumi yelped, throwing her phone in her bag. **"I can't!"**she told Seiko sharply, feeling very cornered. She couldn't just not show up to meet with Yoshiki after school now, though... but ask him on a date? Her face went to a deep, deep red. There was no way she could gather the courage. She hardly registered the fact Naomi and Satoshi were going on a date, her mind too full of her own embarrassment.

**"Ayumi, if Naomi gathered the courage to do it, you can to,"** Seiko told her with a pat on the back. **"C'mon, classes are going to start soon, we can't be late! Right, class rep?"** Seiko said, grabbing Ayumi's hand and leading her to first period. Ayumi almost refused, wanting to skip first period because the idea of being in the same room as Yoshiki was unnerving as hell. She was definitely skipping lunch today.

* * *

Yoshiki, after last period, went to the area agreed upon, leaned up against the cage of the tennis court. His hands were in his pockets, and he looked pretty calm for the most part, but on the inside, he was panicking. _What does she want to talk about? What if it's about Saturday, and I break under the pressure? No... I can't... I've already told her such a huge lie... I've got to keep it up, no matter what... It won't hurt anyone if I keep it to myself._ He turned his gaze to the sky, idly watching the clouds go by as he waited, and thought.

Ayumi was pretty sure she was close to having a panic attack. Her nerves were a ball of panic as she slowly made her way to the tennis court. Her entire body was screaming at her to turn tail and run, but she had already decided to go through with this. Seiko harassed her all through lunch, tell her if she really liked him, she should go for it. She didn't know when another girl would come around and ask him on a date. 'He definitely won't say no,' Seiko had assured her. She felt like she was going to be sick, her face felt like it was on fire. This had to be some of the worst anxiety she's ever felt. _Deep breaths. You'll be fine. What's the worse that can happen? Well, he could say no... oh fuck I can't do this. No, no, you can't back out now. C'mon, you made it through Heavenly Host! You can ask a boy on a date!_ Her mental words of confidence were hardly working. She could see Yoshiki, her stomach flipped nervously and her heart felt like it may just burst out of her chest. She approached him, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt. **"H-hey,"** she greeted. She needed to ask this quickly, her heart couldn't take her dragging this out. **"So, I uh... wanted to talk to you because... ah... I was wondering..."** she couldn't make eye contact with him. Goddammit, why couldn't she do this over the phone? **"If you'd want to go on a date this weekend," **she said quickly, in one mortifying breath. There, it was out there, now she just had to wait for an answer.

Yoshiki looked over at her as he heard her approach, standing up right. Why did she look so nervous? Ugh... he couldn't help but to think how cute she was, already getting a head start on blushing. He looked at her, slightly confused as she began, but was unable to talk by the time she finished. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest, struck silent as he repeated what she had asked in his head over and over. Had she... just asked what he thought she asked...? He tried to speak a few times, feeling his cool slip away very quickly. **"A... a date?"** he asked, looking away and rubbing the back of his head, **"Uh, sure, I'm not doing anything..."**

Ayumi felt more and more anxiety mounding at his silence. Then he spoke and she felt a weird fluttery relief that left her with a whole new type of anxiety. Her nerves really weren't getting a break today. She looked at him, smiling nervously, her stomach felt full of energetic butterflies. **"Does a movie sound alright?"** she asked, her face still a deep crimson. She had debated with herself for the entire day where to set it up, but she finally just settled on movie. She didn't get any points for creativity, but it was a first date... if that went well, they could do more... personal dates in the future. Ahh, she was getting ahead of herself.

Yoshiki still wouldn't face her either, but he slowly nodded. **"S-sure... when?"** he asked, but his mind was wondering off into fantasy land. D... did this mean she liked him? Something that only sounded possible in his dreams? After being only friends with her for two years... he was finally getting to be with Ayumi on a higher level... OK, first of all, he had to remind himself that this was just a date... A onetime thing... An experiment. He couldn't blow it... so best thing to do would be to act natural... It was harder said than done. He felt many awkward moments in his future, but hopefully it'd go alright overall.

**"Uh... Saturday, at one?"** Ayumi suggested, her hands busied themselves by playing with one of her twin tails, twirling the hair between her fingers. This was so nerve-wracking, she wondered if she'd feel this bubbly and shaken all week. She wasn't sure she could handle it, she felt a little overwhelmed with emotions. She felt so warm too. But, she had actually taken a first step, which was something she always found so much difficulty in. But here she was, throwing herself into what may end up being an actual relationship with the titles boyfriend and girlfriend. Her heart fluttered nervously and excitably at the thought. It was hard to reign herself back, but she had to remind herself a date wasn't any type of guarantee. But, he agreed to the date, so he liked her, right? Yoshiki wasn't the type that would lead a girl on, so that must be the case. It made her entire being twinge with a rush to think that he was interested in her.

Yoshiki felt such an awkward air... But the fact they were mutually nervous was a good sign, right? **"Sure... uh... well..,"** he paused, attempting to look in her direction. He was tempted to ask if she'd like to walk home together, but maybe that was pushing his luck. He didn't want to get a no, and jinx their date in the future... He didn't normally believe in things like that, but he was determined to play it safe. This seemed like a once in a life time chance.** "I'll see you tomorrow then,"** he said in a type of farewell, turning tail from the nerve-wrecking situation. Once he got home, he felt like celebrating, but at the same time, he wanted to collapse into a chair, his mind blown. _I didn't dream it, right? Ayumi and I... are actually going out..._, his mind slowly thought, and he started to feel a bit dizzy from nervousness.

* * *

Ayumi felt like herself fidgeting nervously as she stood in front of the movie theater. She was there about ten minutes early, because she had been paranoid about being late. Plus, sitting at home waiting to leave was freaking her out. Second guessing her outfit and staring at her hair, trying to decide if she looked nice. She had informed Hinoe about her date, mostly because she wanted some sisterly advice. _Just relax,_ was what her advice could be summed up to. It sounded nice, but she felt way too aware of herself to relax. _It's a date, you aren't going to die. Plus, it's Yoshiki... you've been friends with him for so long,_ she told herself. But, this was under a completely different context than friendship.

Yoshiki hadn't really fretted over his physical appearance... for the most part. His clothing was pretty much natural, and his hair was as it normally was. Usually, all he did was wash it, and be done with it. The only thing he was nervous about was just... the date in general. Though, there was a bright side... It was a movie they were going to! Which meant, they weren't supposed to talk anyways. He didn't have to worry about his social skills around Ayumi this time around, yet he got to be close to her, and maybe even... get to hold her hand. His cheeks became red, but it could have been seen as an effect of the cold air. He didn't count anything that happened in Heavenly Host, as it was a stressful environment, where Ayumi was just emotionally weak. Holding her hand in there, and holding her in his arms... Those didn't count, and neither did instances involving alcohol. So, this was his first chance for natural physical contact. He approached Ayumi, who was already there, then looked at the movies posted. **"Hey."** He'd let her decide on which to see, since being around her was enough for him. He'd even sit through something cheesy if he had to... **"See anything that catches your eye?"**

**"Hey,"** Ayumi greeted, smiling at him. She was envious at how calm he looked, she felt like nervous wreck. Hopefully that wasn't very apparent, though. She glanced up at the movie titles, she had been debating with herself what they should go see. **"Sinister sounds good from what I've heard,"** she suggested, her hands occupying themselves by intertwining fingers. Ayumi had watched scary movies since she had gotten back from Heavenly Host, she did love a good supernatural thriller. Besides, watching the movies almost helped her look back at her own experience with less clarity. She could just let those events fall into place with the cinematic experiences. Plus, she wanted to make contact with Yoshiki and jump scares were a good excuse. She felt herself warm at the thought of holding hands. Sure, they had kissed, but it was a drunken, hazy memory.

Yoshiki should have expected a supernatural thriller... Whatever, he was game for it. He doubted Ayumi got easily scared... at movies, so the chances of her clinging to him were slim, but it'd surely make his day. **"Sounds fine,"** he agreed. Getting the tickets and getting in went pretty smoothly. They were a little early, as the showing started at 1:30, but it gave a good option of seats. Even sitting there... He felt like he should be doing more. Like talking, or something. It felt much too awkward... Maybe it'd get better after the movie started...

Ayumi felt horribly awkward as she tried to think of something to talk about. Her mind kept drawing blanks, though. What were people supposed to talk about on dates? Well, themselves... but being friends, they were already well acquainted with one another. Actually, Yoshiki probably knew more about her than anyone else. At least, with some aspects... it was a weird thought. The transition from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend was a big mystery to her. She watched the screen, making of's and little bits of trivia were playing. She let the silence continue, just trying to feel comfortable in Yoshiki's presence. The theater finally went dark, the movie beginning to play. She was relieved to have the movie to focus on, instead of trying to analysis what was happening between her and Yoshiki. The movie was interesting, and while it played with some typical cliché characters, she still found herself engrossed in the story. The character had found tapes and was currently watching them. The fuzzy image of Super 8 footage and silence had her on edge. Then the noise and image made her jump, hand moving to grab onto the seat's armrest but instead grabbing Yoshiki's hand. Her face lit up red when she realized what she had done... sure, she was sort of thinking about doing something like that, but that was just a reaction to the jump scare.

Yoshiki wasn't particularly scared or put on edge by the movie, but he did jump a little when Ayumi did. Probably because he wasn't expecting it... nor was he expecting her hand to grip his... His face reddened, and his heart pick up pace. So close! If his hand was facing upward, he could hold her hand back, but he was unable to... Plus, taking that action was just as risky as doing it on his own accord... Still, what if she thought _he_ thought her hand wasn't comfortable on top of his? Ugh, conflicting thoughts... Something he hadn't had to deal with since Heavenly Host... He took a deep, silent breath before maneuvering his hand in a way that held her's back. _I did it... no take-backs.._, he thought worriedly, but kept his eyes on the movie screen.

Ayumi's face felt like it was on body when she felt his hand move to hold her's. She could only hear her own heartbeat as her entire body felt only aware of her hand. _Calm down,_ she told herself, feeling a sort of elation at the gesture. It felt like the difference between just hanging out and being on a date. Her eyes focused on the screen as she attempted to let herself be immersed in the story again. The movie was really good on the scares though, causing her to squeeze Yoshiki's hands in tense moments or jump scares. The movie ended, the credits beginning to roll. She looked over at Yoshiki with a sheepish smile. **"I liked it, there were a lot more scary moments than I thought there was going to be,"** Ayumi admitted, which he probably already knew the movie scared her considering her tightening grip at scary moments.

Yoshiki kind of liked to 'scary' parts, as Ayumi would grip his hand tighter, and it gave his heart such a thrill. After it was over, he looked at her, his blush not gone yet, but he hoped it wasn't that noticeable. **"It was good, as far as story goes, but I'm not very easily scared,"** he mentioned, then gave a small smirk, **"Though, I'm pretty surprised... I wouldn't have guessed the horror representative to be so affected by these types of things."** He noticed that that was more of a friend-like thing to say, but it's what had gone through his mind, which was currently too flustered to filter his words. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind the light tease. She shouldn't, since that's what she knew him to be like, but this wasn't a normal circumstance.

Ayumi smiled at the teasing, it felt more like a natural conversation than some date-talk they were supposed to be doing. **"Well, don't go telling anyone, I'd hate to lose my title,"** she joked. Actually, she needed to find time to tell the group a scary story again soon. She hadn't done it since the night of the Cultural Festival and she missed the rush of scaring others. Although, she definitely wasn't going to be bringing any charms around again, at least not without some safeguards. **"Really, though, I'm awful at handling jump scares. Even when I know they're going to happen, my body still reacts,"** she admitted sheepishly. Most the scares from the movie was just that, jump scares. Along with a decent amount of gore and squicky stuff, which just made her stomach turn uneasily.

Yeah, this was definitely 'normal hang-out' talk. Yoshiki had a feeling it was mostly his fault, for starting it, but maybe they were both bad at going from being friends to more. It was a weird transition, and would probably take some getting used to. Surely they'd grow into it eventually.** "Well, I guess that's their purpose. It's hard to prepare for them, I guess,"** he said with a shrug, standing up, lightly leading her to do the same by their held hands. Oh yeah... that was still happening... His blush returned full force, but he didn't want to let her go just yet. It was warm, and it gave him a nice feeling that he didn't exactly want to give up just yet.

Ayumi hummed lightly in agreement. Her face turned to a red hue as she was reminded of their hands. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt a little light-headed. She stood up, letting herself be led by him. When they got outside, she felt the embarrassment come back full force. They were holding hands in public, a very coupley-thing to do. Then again, they were a couple? Well, technically a first date probably didn't make two people a couple... but she liked the idea of it. A new worry arose as she realized she wasn't sure what to do with the end approaching. She really should have looked tips up online or something, but normally the advice was so cheesy or fake sounding, she couldn't imagine following it. **"This was nice, Yoshiki," **she said, her eyes shifting away nervously. **"We should... do it again, sometime?" **she inquired with a burning red face. She enjoyed the date and she wanted to make sure he knew that. Her request for a second date just slipped out, horrifyingly enough. The fact that she was still holding his hand did nothing for her poor nerves.

Yoshiki turned to face her as they stood outside, smiling slightly, embarrassed. His grip tightened slightly, his hand growing anxious of the time he'd have to let go.**"Yeah, it was,"** he agreed, rubbing the back of his head as he directed his gaze at the ground. Any spectators could have guessed they were new at this... which only made him more embarrassed. **"We should."** He paused, wondering when exactly that'd be. The more they did it... the more relaxed they'd be... right? And then, they could hold hands like this without getting so nervous. He took a deep breath, wondering what to do next... It would feel weird to part ways here... so... should he offer to walk her home? His heart thumped uncomfortably at the thought, but it was the only way to end this date that seemed right, or normal. **"Could I... maybe... walk you home?"** he asked, feeling the way he worded it was weird, but he couldn't reverse time. Besides, he had done pretty well at not stuttering.

Ayumi was a little surprised at the offer. It was Saturday, so the chances of her parents being home was fifty-fifty. Not that he'd be coming into the house... but they may notice. But, she didn't want to let go of him yet and she couldn't turn down the sweet offer. **"I'd like that,"** she answered with a nervous smile. She began to walk, feeling too nervous to talk once again. She was so aware of her hand, and she was beginning to worry about what to once they got to her house. Should she kiss him? Ahh... her heart fluttered at the thought. Were people supposed to kiss on the first date? Maybe just on the cheek? She felt herself becoming more and more anxious as she tried to figure out her course of action.

Yoshiki smiled as she accepted the offer, starting to walk her home. It felt even more awkward than it had ever been before, but he didn't dislike it. He had gotten to hold her hand for a long time, which was nice. It made the awkward moments worth enduring, and would eventually get them used to things like this. _Hold on... getting ahead of yourself again_, he reminded himself, looking to the side as he placed his hand into his pocket for warmth, _Nothing's for sure yet. We're not a couple or anything like that... but the prospect of a second date is promising._ As they approached her door, he stopped, finally having to gently separate their hands. He quickly felt incomplete, but it was probably only because they had been that way for an hour or more. **"Well... See you Monday,"** he said with a small smirk, placing his other hand into his pocket as well.

Ayumi felt her stomach in her throat. _Should I...?_ she questioned herself. She gulped slightly, unable to find the confidence she had when she was drunk. She moved forward, pushing herself onto her tip-toes, kissing him lightly on the cheek. **"See you Monday!"** she said before dashing into the house. She did it! Sure, a kiss on the lips would be more romantic... but she didn't think her heart could take it. It felt ready to burst from her chest just from that. She sighed, trying to bring herself to her normal heartbeat pace.

Yoshiki was caught completely off guard by the peck on the cheek, his heart beating fast. He watched her go back into her house, unable to reply. He turned and took a few steps forward, then brought his hand up to touch his cheek. _Ayumi..._ He smiled softly, tucking his hand back into his pocket and carrying on towards his own home.


	9. Chapter 9

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, Ms. Shishido, Hinoe, Kito, Ayato, and Mayu. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Satoshi, Miki, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, Asuka, and Sakutaro. Extra, own characters include Kito, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Okinawa Miki. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Ayumi sighed, trying to bring herself to her normal heartbeat pace. She went past the living room, going to the kitchen to see if there were any leftovers left when she was greeted with the sight of two disgruntled parents.

**"Hi mom, dad,"** Ayumi said, noticing the discouraging looks on their faces. Oh god, she was actually in a good mood, did they really have to drag it down. She sighed, getting sick of fighting with them all the time over everything. **"What?"**she asked sharply.

**"Watch the tone,"** her father said in the same tone. His daughter has been spiraling out of control lately. Not coming home until past midnight the night of the festivals, disappearing for hours at a time, coming home sick from her one sleepover, her attitude, her insistence on pursuing a waste of money art school. She used to be so sweet. **"Where were you?"**he questioned, his wife sipping some coffee, her eyes focused on her daughter.

**"I was out,"**Ayumi said back flatly. She was getting so sick of the constant questions and badgering. She couldn't even control her attitude when it came to the two of them anymore. They deserved it anyways.

**"Where, exactly? And with who?"**her mom questioned, looking at her in a way that Ayumi wasn't sure how to read.

**"The movies,"** she answered, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. This may just be a trick question, they might already know this stuff. She told Hinoe, after all. **"With a boy from my class,"**she resigned herself to the truth. Her parents already didn't trust her for no good reason, best not to actually give them reasons.

**"His name?"**her mother asked again, not allowing Ayumi any slack. She was trying to be gentle about it, but the firmness in her voice made Ayumi know she wouldn't be able to get away without giving up the name.

**"Kishinuma Yoshiki,"**Ayumi answered with a red face. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked away from her parents. They were treating her like a criminal.

**"You're grounded for a week. We've told you we're sick of you disappearing for hours with no notice,"**her father interjected, eyes staring her down.

**"W-what!? That's ridiculous!"**Ayumi challenged, her eyes narrowing at her parents.

**"Don't you dare argue with me, young lady. Room, now,"**her father snapped at her.

Ayumi felt rage burning in her stomach as she turned heel and went into her bedroom, letting the door slam loudly behind her. What jerks! They didn't need to know where she was every second of every day! She hardly ever knew where they were! Plus, she was a goddamn senior! She didn't need to be watched so closely. She collapsed on her bed, huffing in annoyance. The more and more her parents tried to control her, the more she just wanted out of this house. How Hinoe hadn't moved out yet amazed Ayumi. She was getting out of this place as soon as possible.

* * *

It was Monday, and Yoshiki found himself completely unaffected by the taunts of Koga's groupies. He felt really good today... He didn't really know why... Maybe the good feelings had carried over from Saturday? His heart jumped at the memory, a small smile replacing the blank expression. A second date... he was anxious to know when that would be... He came into class, settling down into his seat. He held his hands behind his head as he leaned back, thinking in his own little world.

Naomi also came in, approaching Seiko, her attitude bubbly. **"Aah, it was so exhilarating!"** she said excitedly as she sat, completely love struck. Sure, she had liked Satoshi for a while, but she had never been able to show her giddiness when she was around him, or her friends. But now that they had gone on a date, she felt more alive than ever. **"We might be going to the amusement park this weekend,"** she mentioned with a bright smile, holding in a squeal of excitement. She didn't want to bring too much attention to herself.

Ayumi settled down in her seat, staring out the window. Her good vibes from Saturday were basically shot down and trampled on by her oh-so loving parents. Saturday she had refused to come out of her room for dinner, which made her parents unnecessarily angry. And on Sunday, she only slipped out of her room a couple times to get food. She was ignoring her parents for the most part. Everything she did was setting them off, making them give her these looks like she was screwing up when she wasn't. She didn't understand what was happening in her house anymore.

Seiko grinned at her friend's report, glad to hear it was a success. **"Wow! A second date planned already! Soon enough you'll have cutesy pet names for each other and won't be able to keep your hands to yourselves!"** Seiko giggled. **"Hehe, an amusement park sounds like a great date! I wonder if Satoshi will be brave enough to go on the big rides,"** Seiko questioned with an amused expression. He was the biggest coward in their group of friends.

Naomi giggled along with her friend. **"Doesn't matter! I'll make him brave enough!"** she said with a wink, laughing some more. She then noticed Ayumi come in, smiling at her, but... something seemed off. **"Hey Shinozaki,"** she said, then frowned slightly, **"Something wrong?"** Her friend seemed a little off today... She didn't know that she had had Saturday plans as well, so she didn't think it could be anything wrong with that. Plus, Yoshiki looked fine, so it didn't occur to her that it could be a relationship problem. So... what was left to bother her?

**"Yeah, what's with the look. You should be on cloud nine,"** Seiko added to Naomi's question with a curious look. She felt a little nervous that the date had gone badly. **"Was the date a bust?"**Seiko asked very quietly, a worried expression on her face.

**"No, no. The date was great,"** Ayumi responded with a blush and light smile. She glanced away and let out a heavy sigh. **"It's my parents. They grounded me for no reason... well, they say the reason is because I didn't tell them where I was, but I think it's just an excuse to keep me locked up,"** Ayumi tried to explain, a sour look on her face.

Naomi looked at Seiko, a little surprised. Date? Ayumi had a date too? She would like more details, but she wouldn't badger Ayumi too much about it. She turned her head back to Ayumi, shaking her head. **"Your parents have a really tight leash on you..," **she mentioned, sympathetic. Her mom was actually glad to talk about her date with her, and they both got so giddy over it. But for a few of her friends, parents could be a real handful, it seemed... **"Hopefully they'll let up with a little time,"** she said, putting her smile back on, as she tried to provide a little comfort.

**"I really hope so,"** Ayumi mused, but with little hope. Her decision to go to an art school wasn't changing, she had some applications almost ready to go once she finished a few more pieces. That upset her parents. The prospect of her dating was probably sending her parents into a frenzy as well, for some reason. Honestly, they should be happy for her. She was a senior in High School, most girls have had multiple boyfriends by this point. **"If not, I may lose my mind,"**she huffed lightly.

**"Hehe, you and Yoshiki could have a forbidden romance then!"**Seiko joked, Ayumi's face reddened.

**"I'd rather not have to sneak out and lie,"** Ayumi admitted, since forbidden romances were never too appealing to her. She understood the idea, but she felt like it would just be too stressful.

Naomi laughed lightly at Seiko's comment, sighing. She was crazy... She couldn't handle a secret romance, either. The constant threat of being caught... it'd strain her nerves. However, she really did feel bad for Ayumi. She was finally getting into a relationship, only to be blocked by over-protective parents... or maybe, control freak parents. She couldn't tell just yet. Yoshiki, too. She was pretty sure he had liked her for a while now, and when he actually gets to date her, she gets put on lock down...** "Don't listen to her,"** she said, nervously laughing, **"As long as you don't sneak anywhere, they **_**should**_** come around. After all, they can't hold you prisoner forever when you're staying home."**

**"Yeah, you're probably right Nakashima,"**Ayumi said, since there was no way her parents would force her to stay grounded when she did nothing to warren it, right? If she watched where she walked, maybe her leash could loosen again.

* * *

**"Mr. and Mrs. Shinozaki,"** Tsubota greeted with a lop-sided smile as he sat down in his chair. He watched as Asuka and Ayato sat down across from him. He had been really surprised to be approached by parents, especially Ayumi's. He didn't even teach her, so he was wondering what they could possibly be concerned about. **"What brings you here?"**

**"We... wanted to ask about a boy we think our daughter is dating,"** Asuka explained with a frown. She looked through one of her daughter's yearbooks to see who this Kishinuma Yoshiki was, and his face just gave her the vibe of a delinquent. **"His name is Kishinuma Yoshiki."**

**"Hooo boy,"** Tsubota said with a shake of his head. That cocky little bastard child always managed to piss him off. **"Let me tell you about Kishinuma. He's a failure, doesn't show up to class and when he is in school, he's trying to find a place to smoke. His parents tossed him out onto the street when they realized what a lost cause he was,"** Tsubota began to explain, although he had plenty more to say about Yoshiki. Those types of students were his least favorite, the jackass delinquents who don't take anything in life seriously.

Ayato's eyes narrowed. He was beginning to think this was the source of his daughter's rebellious streak these last few weeks... This Yoshiki sounded like an awful influence... How had she even met this boy? **"No wonder she's being so disobedient...,"** he grumbled, crossing his arms. He also had a feeling Mr. Tsubota wasn't done telling about this sorry excuse for a kid. You had to be pretty awful to be disowned by your own parents... he was certain they felt ashamed of the mess they had made.

**"I wouldn't be surprised! If she's been hanging out with Kishinuma, she's probably getting some real bad influence. I like your daughter; she has sharp, focused eyes. She's the type of student we teachers like best. Though, she's seemed different over the past few weeks, when I see her in the halls. My bet is Kishinuma is corrupting her,"** Tsubota said with no trace of irony or humor in his voice. He truly believed that Yoshiki was a bad influence on those around him. **"Not too long ago he broke a kid's nose and got suspended for over a week. He's a loose cannon. Violent, lazy, apathetic, rude, no respect for authority and all the other words you can attach to a delinquent can be applied to him."**

**"You said his parents kicked him out... where is he living now?"**Asuka asked, almost dreading to hear the answer. She was hoping he was put in a foster home or somewhere he is with adults.

**"Has his own little apartment,"** Tsubota explained shortly. **"If I were you two, I'd ban Ayumi from seeing him. He's just going to change her for the worse."**

Ayato glowered as he thought. This boy was a danger to everyone around him... He had violent history, smoked, skipped school, had no respect for his seniors, and lived in a free environment. For all he knew, his daughter was being exposed to awful things, maybe even drugs, or perhaps even intercourse. The mere thought enraged him, especially with the fact she disappeared all the time, and stayed out 'til midnight the day of the school festivals. That's probably where she met him, since that's when she started acting up. He was probably filling her head with false hopes about her 'art career', too. His fists clenched, and he looked up at Mr. Tsubota. **"I intend to do just that,"** he said sternly, the fury in his voice evident. He'd go as far as to say he'd like to wring that Kishinuma's neck, for tainting his daughter, turning his years of hard work to make sure she led a good life all for naught. Luckily, though, they seemed to catch her early. They could still convince her to turn away from this negative relationship, and head back to where her future was most bright.

Asuka was horrified that her daughter has shown interest in such an awful boy. Here she thought Ayumi was interested in that sweet Mochida boy too, that would have been a relationship she could approve of. But a smoking, class-skipping, rude, has-his-own-apartment delinquent couldn't be accepted. Still, if they tightened Ayumi's leash, there was no way that would help. She would probably just lash out at them. It's what she was doing with those silly art aspirations of her's. No, perhaps it was best to approach this in a more gentle manner. She could understand Ayato's desire to just ban him... but Ayumi was a smart girl. She wouldn't be too reckless, right?

* * *

Once they got home, she walked over to Ayumi's room, tapping lightly on the door. They really did need to have a nice talk. When there wasn't an answer, she slowly cracked the door open and peered her head inside. Ayumi wasn't in there... she must be in Hinoe's room. She was about to shut the door again to go find her when she noticed the cell phone left on her desk. She paused, glancing around the hallway. She slid inside the room, picking up the phone. She dug through some text messages... her's and Yoshiki's conversation was mostly about meeting up to talk in person. Though, she paused when she got to the beginning of the texts. Can we forget about Saturday night? I wasn't myself? What the hell were they talking about? Asuka felt like she was missing a lot of context. She sighed, going into other conversations. Shinohara Seiko, Asuka vaguely remembered her daughter mentioning her. As she began to scroll down the conversation, her heart stopped when she saw a picture of her little girl wrapped in a way too passionate embrace with the Kishinuma boy. Okay, Ayumi wasn't smart. She was an idiot! How could she!? And having a picture of this? What other pictures could be out there of her daughter in such positions?! She took the phone in an angry huff, coming up to her husband. **"We have to stop this,"** she told him, holding out the phone and its inappropriate picture. **"She can't see this boy anymore!"**

Ayato had been patiently reading the paper, a little upset with his wife's decision to leave Ayumi alone for now. She obviously couldn't tell how dire of a situation this was for their daughter's future! He sighed in frustration, turning the page, but had to stop as he heard Asuka coming down the stairs in a hurry. He eyed the picture in disbelief, putting the paper down and standing as he took the phone into his own hands. What the hell?! That was it... He couldn't make this boy disappear, but he sure as hell could take him out of his daughter's life. **"AYUMI!"** he called, the anger evident in his voice. He shut the phone, not wanting to see his daughter in such an indecent position anymore.

Ayumi had been venting to her sister, frustrated to all hell with her parents. Then came her father's angry call for her, causing her to cringe. He always spoke with a firm tone, but it was moderately rare to hear him _angry._ **"Now what?"** she sighed, getting up and heading down the stairs with an annoyed expression on her face. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was met with some pissed off looking parents. **"Yeah, what is it?"** she asked flatly, she was becoming unable to control the sharpness in her tone when it came to her parents. Ayumi paused, eyes flickering to her phone and her stomach dropped. **"**_**Why**_** do you have my phone?"** she challenged. Did they look through it? There wasn't anything bad in there, right? Then she remembered she never deleted the picture of her and Yoshiki and her expression changed from anger to mortification.

Hinoe looked in the direction of her door at the sound of her father's yell. She frowned slightly, feeling that she should follow Ayumi down. She trailed behind her little sister, acting as her support in case things got too pressured. Her father sounded more angry than normal, so things could get more intense than they had been, which was already pretty stressful. As she analyzed the situation, she already felt they were being unfair, by looking into the privacy of Ayumi's cell phone. However, she wouldn't step in verbally just yet.

**"That's not the issue here,"** Ayato answered, making it clear he wasn't letting her guide the direction of their argument. He kept the phone tightly grasped in his hand, eyes narrowing at her. **"Ayumi, we've been looking into this boy you've been seeing,"** he informed her, his tone already edged, **"-and found that he's nothing but a virus, corrupting every aspect of your future! With the opinions of teachers, and this... this picture... We've both decided to ban you from seeing this Kishinuma. It may sound unfair, but it's the best, and only way, to protect you."**

Ayumi stared at her parents with wide eyes, feeling completely stunned by this sudden decree. She can't see Yoshiki? Her heart twinged painfully, her mind instantly refusing the idea. **"No! You don't get to decide who I'm friends with or who I date!"** she snapped, feeling blinded by rage. **"And Yoshiki is anything but a virus! He's a good guy and just because you've talked to some clueless teachers doesn't mean you know him!"**her voice was raising. She felt indignant at her parents for going so far into snooping through her phone and talking to teachers.

**"You're just blinded by your feelings. Just wait, they'll pass and you'll see what a mistake dating him would be,"**Asuka interjected, trying to relieve some of her youngest daughter's anger. She knew she wouldn't just lie down and accept the answer, given the fact she has been argumentative about everything lately.

**"No! I'm not listening to this!"** Ayumi yelled, refusing to accept the idea of giving up Yoshiki. She didn't want to lose him, especially just because her parents were over protective. **"And don't go through my phone! Stop trying to control everything I do!"** she yelled, feeling her frustrations with her parents finally hitting the boiling point. How dare they even suggest she abandon Yoshiki!

**"This is not up for discussion!"**Ayato told her, his voice booming and his arms crossed. He would not argue over this. The boy was bad news, all around. Ayumi just wasn't thinking clearly.

Hinoe felt a little frustrated at her parents irrational behavior. Sometimes, she felt more mature than them, and even more like a mother to Ayumi. **"Uhm, if I may..," **she spoke up, completely calm despite her agitation at their behavior, **"... I've heard only good things about Kishinuma. I think you're only hearing half the story, the one that doesn't paint him in such a gracious light..."** She paused, but not for long, so she could fit in something else before either of her parents could protest, **"And disregarding his behavior... Ayumi is almost eighteen. It's not your job to make her choices for her anymore."**Even though most people would have an edge to their tone, she remained collected.

**"It is if the decisions she's made are ruining her future,"** Ayato said back, sharply, **"And have you met him? You've only heard second-hand accounts, from a girl who's being fooled!"** **"Your second-hand account is the complete truth, though?"** Hinoe challenged. Being in her late twenties, she could easily argue with her parents, without repercussion.** "I **_**said**_** it's not up for discussion!"** Ayato repeated, too stubborn to even assume the information he heard was false, or not the whole story.

Ayumi was extremely thankful to her sister's calm argument, feeling a little better that she had someone on her side. Neither of her parents looked convinced by Hinoe's words. She glared at her father, feeling a bitterness towards him. **"I'm not listening to you,"** she said firmly. **"I'm not going to throw away my relationship with Yoshiki because you have some warped opinion of him that isn't true."**

**"Obviously he's had a bad effect on you! Why else would there be an inappropriate picture of you and him in your phone?"**Asuka snapped back. Before this boy entered the picture, Ayumi would never have done such a thing! And having it photographed made it so many times worse!

**"We were making out! It's not the end of the world!"** Ayumi countered. How old did they see her as? **"And I was the one who initiated it, not him!"** Ayumi added before she could really even consider if that would help her case. Still, she wanted to get it through her father's thick head that Yoshiki was not a bad guy!

**"For the final time, I'm not giving you an option!"** Ayato yelled, slamming his hand on a nearby table. She was testing his patience, and saying such absurd, disobedient things. He wasn't listening to anything she had to say. No one knew what people were really like... their true colors. It's said that people can't really change, and the fact alone that this boy had such an unsavory past probably meant he'd revert back, or was even pretending to be this 'nice guy' so he could get to his daughter. He wouldn't allow that! There was just too much of a possibility. **"Go back to your room! I don't want to hear another word about it!"**he ordered.

Hinoe was very disappointed in her parents' actions. She looked to Ayumi with a frown, placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her back upstairs. She disagreed with them full force, but she didn't want the fight to escalate. She sat Ayumi down in her bed, sitting beside her. **"Sorry, but... they won't change their minds,"** she said, her expression down trodden. She felt really bad for her little sister, having practically all her freedoms stripped from her. **"Though... I'll help you in any way I can,"** she offered, giving a sympathetic smile. She knew her sister wouldn't take this. After all, Yoshiki sounded like a gem with few flaws, after being picked up from the dirt and restored to its true shine. If Ayumi wanted to try and see him despite her parents' orders, she'd support her, and cover for her.

Ayumi let herself be led, knowing there was no getting through to her parents. They were completely paranoid and wrong, but they wouldn't admit it. They could be such narrow-minded people... she was so thankful for Hinoe's influence, otherwise she'd just have ended up like that. Ayumi smiled weakly at her sister's offer of help. **"Thanks,"** she said sincerely, it meant a lot that Hinoe was in her corner. **"I don't know what's going to happen with Yoshiki and me, now, though. I mean... we only went on one date, and this is a lot to be roped into,"** she admitted with a tired sigh. She could completely understand it if Yoshiki would want to back out with her parents becoming tyrants. She'd have to tell him what was happening... and she'll give him the chance to get out hands free.

Hinoe listened intently, seeing the problem Ayumi was having in her heart.**"Well... All there is to do is tell him, and let him decide from there,"** she told her. She had a feeling Ayumi already knew this solution, but she made sure to tell her just in case. **"I have a feeling he won't waver from you. After all, by now, he should know how worth it you are,"** she mentioned, offering a sweet smile. Her little sister was so kind, smart, and understanding. Anyone to take her for granted was an idiot. The theory she had, though, only came from her own opinion of Ayumi, since neither she nor her sister could see inside his mind and heart... Well, she might be able to, given the chance to meet him, but she only had Ayumi's eyes to see through, so she couldn't make a very confident inference. But she knew if she were him, she wouldn't give up so easily on her.

Ayumi always felt so much better after talking to her sister. Her calmness rubbed off on her, making her feel more relaxed. **"Heh, I guess I'll just have to wait and see," **Ayumi admitted, a little embarrassed. She certainly hoped he wouldn't waver... but she couldn't force him into anything. If he did choose to stick it out though, there was no way her parent's new ban would stick. Her parents were fools to think she would just listen to them.

* * *

Ayumi spent all last night worrying about the way to approach Yoshiki about all of this. It was such a weird dilemma for so early in a relationship. She didn't want to rope him into a... well... 'forbidden' romance, but at the same time she didn't want to give up the relationship. She had no idea how to tell him in such a way that she didn't sound like she was breaking it off or that she was tricking him emotionally. She felt herself chickening out of talking to him, but she would have to approach the subject eventually. The sooner the better, right? She sat down at her desk, pondering to herself the right course of action. Her dad told her she'd better be home right after school before she left the house this moment. She had no idea how'd he know, considering both her parents worked, but the way he said it, he was serious. Maybe pull him away and tell him at lunch? Ugh, she was so embarrassed by her parents, though. She hated to admit to Yoshiki her parents hated him without even meeting him. This entire situation was just unfair.

Yoshiki's Saturday excitement was gone at this point. He was a little worried now, actually. Ayumi hadn't contacted him at all yesterday, including at school. She wasn't mad... right? He found it silly that he was fretting over one day, but he felt so nervous about their whole relationship. It felt like anything could either build on it, or topple it over... So, he was more on edge about things like this, much more than he would on average. Today, he hadn't gotten to talk to her in the morning, and was worrying about it all through classes until lunch. It even took the place of his aggravation at Koga as he still teased him about that hickey, even though it was long gone. Then lunch came, and Ayumi wasn't sitting among the group. _I wonder if something's wrong.._, he thought, becoming more anxious at the thought.

Ayumi sighed as she made her way to the typical lunch spot, though she was only planning on going to it to find Yoshiki. It would probably be a little weird to some of the members of their group, though she had vented a little to Naomi and Seiko earlier. She felt like such a child with her parents treating her this way. Her heart was beating uncomfortably as she became more and more worried what the outcome of this may be. She approached Yoshiki, visibly worried and embarrassed. **"Uh, Yoshiki, could I talk to you privately?"** she asked in a small voice. She knew that was a pretty crappy way to start a conversation with someone, but it was all her mind could grasp at. She noticed Seiko glancing over at the two, though thankfully since she knew the situation, so she just quietly continued to eat at her food. She glanced back at Yoshiki, giving a small smile to try to alleviate some worry she may have caused.

Yoshiki, at Ayumi's voice, looked up at her, giving her his full attention. Talk privately? A bad feeling sunk in his stomach, but he stood anyways. **"Sure,"** he said as calmly as he could manage. Her smile didn't help his nerves, but surely it wasn't something completely negative... If it was, she wouldn't even try to sugar coat the situation with a smile, right? Ugh, he could only hope. He was prepared to follow her to somewhere private to chat, but felt so nervous at the thought of what she could possibly want to speak with him about. He kept his hands in his pants pockets, to keeping them from fidgeting, and kept himself focused.

Once Ayumi found a spot she deemed private enough to talk, she stopped and turned to look at Yoshiki. She took a deep breath, telling herself to calm down. She'd lay out the situation and he would make his choice then. She just hoped Hinoe was right. **"Okay... so, you already know my relationship with my parents lately is kinda strained because of my choice in college,"** she began to explain, knowing she was probably just confusing him more. She'd try to get to the point quickly. **"Well, because everything's been off lately, they keep getting easily pissed off at me. When I got back from our date they grounded me because they didn't know where I was. Then after I told them I was out with you... they, uh,"** she rubbed her neck anxiously. Goddammit her parents were freakin' embarrassing. **"They came to the school and talked to a few teachers about you. And, well, the teachers they talked to are teachers who still see you as some delinquent. Then... my mom went through my phone and found a picture from Shinohara's party..."**her face was red now, and she had an urge to dig a hole and hide in it for the rest of her life. **"My parents are completely freaking out because they have this awful impression of you and i'm basically under house arrest because they think you're... 'corrupting' me,"** she said, giving air quotes to emphasis the fact she found it stupid and untrue. She let out a big sigh, this entire story was unpleasant to tell. **"I... really like you, Yoshiki,"** she admitted with red face. Her heart beat quickened at saying it aloud. **"But, I'd understand if you didn't want to be roped in this ridiculousness. I mean... we only went on one date, I'm not expecting any type of commitment,"** she explained, giving him his out. She could only hope she was able to explain this all well enough.

Yoshiki listened closely, a little weirded out that her parents investigated him, and then embarrassed at the mention of Saturday. Her parents saw that? Definitely not a good impression... Nor was asking majority of the teachers around here, as they all thought he'd slip up any day. Tsubota was the extreme version, and with his luck, he was one of the teachers they asked. His face deepened in color as she admitted to liking him, practically making the rest of the situation not matter at all. He had been thinking that _he_ wasn't worth the trouble she'd have to go through by disobeying her parents, but if she really did... like him... He would never give her up as long as she held feelings for him. However, despite her own confession, he couldn't stand to say his own, not ready to tell her he loved her, and how long he had. So, he knew his answer, but was unsure of how to word it... **"I... If you find that I'm worth the trouble, I'd like to keep seeing you,"** he told her, pretty embarrassed at his wording, but it was impossible for his face to get any warmer. The 'really like you' part really did him in.

Ayumi smiled at him, her own face felt incredibly warm as well. She had just confessed, although asking someone out was in a way a confession, she had actually said the words. **"Of course I think you're worth it,"** she said shifting slightly as she felt her heart pounding at all this honesty. She was so used to just keeping these types of feelings to herself, she wasn't sure how to handle expressing them. She felt such a relief that he didn't want to give up on her... them. Most guys would probably just throw up their hands and go on to the next girl. She looked at him, noticing how adorable he was when he blushed. Ah, it was so tempting to kiss him or hug him... but they were still in school and she still wasn't one hundred percent sure where they stood. The way this relationship was developing and carrying on was definitely atypical.

Yoshiki's heart lurched, unable to catch a break. Despite the obstacle, they both wanted to stay together... The whole situation was making his heart beat uncomfortably fast... But, he was happy that she felt this way. **"Then... of course I'll stay,"** he answered, his tone lacking any sort of doubt. He wouldn't let this threat get in the way of something he had been wanting for what felt like forever. The situation paled in comparison to his feelings. He, quite frankly, didn't care what her crazy parents thought about him. After all, they had already sounded narrow-minded, as they refused to accept her dream, trying to force her into something else. It was more aggravating that they thought they could control all aspects of Ayumi's life... Why was it so hard to have decent parents nowadays?

Ayumi smiled, but she was unable to meet his eyes. This stuff was so embarrassing to say and even hear. Not that she disliked it, it was just was heart-pounding and she was always doubting herself. **"Heh... I'm happy to hear that..."** she admitted quietly, her tone edged in shyness. She had had some doubts that this would be the course that he would choose, but she was elated it was. Her eyes glanced up to the large school clock. **"We can head back to the others now,"** she mentioned. They should have enough time to eat, given there was still about twenty or so minutes left. She would feel bad about causing him to miss his lunch, she would have done this after school if her dad didn't threaten her to be home right away. She had to wonder how successful her parents thought they would even be with this stupid game they're playing.

Yoshiki smiled back at her, feeling elated despite the problems ahead. The fact that she'd go past her parents for him... it made him feel... special, maybe? The emotion was hard to place... All he knew for sure was that it was a good one. **"Alright,"** he said, placing his hands in his pockets as they went back to the group. He was almost thankful for the chilled air that made his red cheeks inconspicuous. He sat in his own place among them instead of his normal place beside Satoshi, to give the two love birds their room.


	10. Chapter 10

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, Ms. Shishido, Hinoe, Kito, Ayato, and Mayu. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Satoshi, Miki, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, Asuka, and Sakutaro. Extra, own characters include Kito, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Okinawa Miki. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Christmas Eve really was a lovely time of year. The bustling people, the decorated streets, the advertisements for absolutely everything you could imagine, no school, the New Year right around the corner. Truly brilliant. And, to celebrate it, Koga decided to settle a score once and for all. He'd make Yoshiki realize that he wasn't just a joke, that he should be feared. He leaned against the brick building, eyes scanning for the blonde-boy. Ito has been scouting out for him, saying he noticed Yoshiki heading out this way a few times a week. Though, it was a bit of a chance that he'd be coming down the street tonight, Koga was willing to try and wait for him. He couldn't wait to knock down Kishinuma a few pegs. Especially since he actually started dating the class rep, he couldn't stand to see him happy. He certainly didn't deserve it. What he deserved was a broken nose and a crushed ego. Koga cracked his knuckles, sneering in annoyance. He was so ready for a good fight. His buddies stood right behind him, waiting for the motion to attack.

Yoshiki had had an amazing last few weeks. He and Ayumi were now officially on a dating level, Satoshi had been having a good time with Naomi, Ayumi's parents were still none-the-wiser, and... well, just generally everything was going pretty well. Even Miki hadn't been upset about his new relationship, though he did feel a little guilty... Though basically, everything was alright... and that was really bad. There's no way his life could be going so well without further bumps, or rather, hills in the road. He was waiting for something to ruin his good time in the near future... Even though it was the holidays, he couldn't help but be nervous, or even paranoid. Probably, what caused all his tension, was the fact that Koga had started to ease off on the verbal harassment. He wouldn't just give up... There was no way. He had something up his sleeve, the filthy bastard...

He walked calmly down the street, coming home from an exhausting day of work. It was snowing, which was pleasant, but he couldn't stop being on edge. Anything could await him around the corner... His anxiety rose as the crowd around him kept becoming fewer as he walked, but he still kept trying to appear calm. His hands twitched nervously in his coat pockets, and his heart beat was slightly irregular. _Just cool it down... You've been through Hell... You can handle anything_, he told himself, exercising calm breaths. Threats were a lot more stressful when you saw them coming... At least Heavenly Host had been a surprise.

Koga grinned as he saw Yoshiki, he stayed hidden in the alleyway's darkness long enough to let Yoshiki walk by them a little. He then stepped out of the alley way, his hands crammed in his pockets and a violent glint in his eyes. **"Ey! Kishinuma, I say it's about time we settle this,"**Koga announced, his voice laced with cockiness. His friends came out behind him, standing slightly behind Koga as the three of them glared him down. One of them had a wooden baseball bat in their hands, tapping it threateningly against their palm. Koga had no intention to lose this.

**"And when we do win, we get to make the class rep our bitch,"** Ito added with a cocky smirk. It was a guaranteed way to piss Yoshiki off, threaten the class rep. And boy, did the three of them love to piss him off.

Yoshiki stopped, hearing Koga's putrid voice from behind. _Dammit..._ He turned, glaring at him and his little gang of friends. **"Ha, somehow, I knew you wouldn't approach me by yourself,"** he said with a small smirk, turning around. He liked to get a shot at Koga's pride, and he also wanted to remind him how cowardly he was, as opposed to his tough guy mentality. He analyzed the situation further, noticing he had three friends with him, one with an actual weapon._This is bad... but whether I fight or not won't change the out come much. If I declined, no doubt he'd attack anyways. He seems bent on getting back at me.._, he thought, glaring out from the shadow cast over his face. He narrowed his eyes, his hands clenching. He knew it was a phrase to get him pissed, but his temper didn't matter outside of school. In fact, it was more of an advantage. His fury let him carry on beyond his normal potential, especially if Ayumi was needlessly thrown into this.**"Just mentioning that... has dwindled your chances of winning to zero,"** he told them, his look fierce and his tone dark as he removed his hands from his pockets. His wrist was pretty much healed, so he could go all out on these pieces of trash.

* * *

Ayumi sighed as her family talked loudly in the other room. She was just taking a small break from all her Uncles, Aunts, and cousins being over, since it felt like the family catching up was never going to end. Half her family was trying to convince her to take on a more serious outlook towards her future, per request of her parents she could bet, so she wasn't in a great mood. She sat on her desk chair, shaking her computer's mouse to awaken the screen. She was also a bit bummed that she couldn't meet up with Yoshiki as long as her entire family was in her house, since her dad would normally come yelling at her to join the family after an hour of personal times. Her face reddened a soft smile on her face as she reflected on the past few weeks. It was weird, she was never sure she would ever have a relationship like this... but now she couldn't imagine not having it. Still, the actual progress was stifled by her overbearing parents. At least the handful of times she slipped out, she wasn't caught.

Ayumi jumped at her vibrating phone, she tilted her head when she saw Satoshi's name. She blinked, answering the phone with a confused frown. **"Hey, Mochida, what's up?"** she asked. **"Hey Shinozaki..."** Satoshi greeted, his tone was way off from anything Ayumi had heard before. Her stomach began to twist nervously. **"Yoshiki's been admitted to the hospital. Apparently he got in a fight with Koga and some of his friends,"** Satoshi began to explain. Ayumi's hand gripped at her phone as her heart dropped, panic beginning to rush through her. **"What!? Is he okay!?"** she asked, her voice cracking. **"Ah, I didn't get much information... his head got hit pretty badly. Apparently one of his arms isn't looking good either. In general... he's just not doing great. But, he's not dying. The doctors are getting x-rays and doing blood work and all that, to make sure there's no internal bleeding or broken bones,"**Satoshi explained, feeling awful about delivering this news.

**"I'm going, what hospital is it?"** Ayumi asked, grabbing her coat and scarf. There was a bit of silence for a second before he answered. **"Sumitomo Besshi Hospital," **Satoshi answered, wondering if she could get there with her watchful parents.**"Thanks, Mochida, I'll talk to you later,"** she told him, shutting her phone as she put on her coat. She wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck. She headed downstairs, avoiding her family as she slipped out the backdoor. She didn't look back or hesitate as she walked as quickly as she could manage. Her heart was pounding in her ears as the worry boiled a hole in her stomach. Her throat felt tight, her eyes stinging, but she pushed down the urge to cry. She had to be strong. Her mind was creating horrible situations, as she worried what exactly was wrong with him. Satoshi had just given her an idea, but she was scared the reality may be worse. What if he did have internal bleeding? She shut her eyes, pushing down her own panic. She couldn't let herself become a hysteric mess. She entered the ER, glancing around as she became uncertain of what to do. She walked up to the receptionist. **"Hi, uh, I want to know how Kishinuma Yoshiki is,"** she explained, her voice wrought with panic.

The receptionist looked up, about to answer Ayumi as a doctor came through the halls. He had brown locks, was overall friendly looking and young. He seemed like he was coming over for a purpose, as he had heard her frantic question. **"Kishinuma Yoshiki?"** he asked to clarify if that's who he had heard her name, but he didn't pause to see if he was right, **"He's doing fine, currently. No internal bleeding was located. His worst injury was to the head, but we don't think it's done permanent damage. He has some bruising in multiple areas, and his arm is most likely fractured. We haven't done the x-rays yet, but I'm pretty confident it's not broken."** He smiled gently with his hands in his coat pockets, assuming this was a friend of his, or more, by the way she worried. **"He could be a lot worse. He's pretty lucky given the circumstances,"** he added, to ease her nerves a little, **"However... I'm afraid to say he's currently unconscious, so you won't be able to talk to him... Though, I can still let you see him, if you'd like."**

Ayumi felt herself calm down a little as the doctor explained what was hurt. No internal bleeding was good... probably no broken bones... bruises... and a beat up head. The fact that this even happened caused her gut to twist. She looked at him, ready to jump on the opportunity to see him, unconscious or not. **"I would like to see him, thank you,"** she said quickly and thankfully, her worry still evident on her face. She did feel better knowing he was going to be fine, that there was no chance of him dying. The thought sent an awful shiver down her spine. She didn't want to associate Yoshiki with dying, not at all. She was a little afraid of seeing him beat up, but she needed to see him.

The doctor nodded. **"Well then, follow me,"** he said with a kind smile, leading her to Yoshiki's room. He opened the door and stepped aside for her. **"Since it's Christmas Eve, visiting hours have been extended, so you have plenty of time,"** he told her, then shut the door after she entered. Haaah, young love... it was so adorable.

Ayumi followed the doctor gratefully, remaining silent with her worried thoughts as they made their way to his room. Ayumi thanked the doctor once again, looking at Yoshiki with a frown. He looked peaceful in sleep, though she could guess that was because of the pain killers that were most likely being pumped into him. She sniffled, tears welling in her eyes as she felt overwhelmed by the bandages and tubes. She pulled a chair up besides Yoshiki bed, taking his hand into hers as hot tears began to spill from her eyes. _Those bastards! Koga can't get away with things like this..._ she thought in anger, hating Koga and his friends with her every fiber as she stared at Yoshiki. She knew he was going to be okay, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her coat, choking back sobs. Her tears would finally pass, and she felt a little better as a result. She glanced at her phone, which had began vibrating minutes ago. She looked, seeing her dad's ID. She sighed, flipping open her phone and hitting 'ignore'. Then, she turned off her phone altogether because she couldn't deal with her crazy parents right now. She leaned back in the chair, her eyelids beginning to feel heavy. Considering Yoshiki wasn't going to be waking up for a while, it wouldn't kill her to get a few minutes of rest, she decided. She didn't particularly like chairs for sleeping, but she maneuvered herself to a moderately comfy position. She shut her eyes, the sounds of hospital machines and chatter lulling her to sleep.

Yoshiki stirred, opening his eyes slowly, although his left one refused to open fully. He couldn't really register where he was just yet, and his head hurt like Hell... What had happened? Why did he feel sore all over and like his head was splitting in two?... As his eyes focused, he first noticed the white room... A... hospital?... Oh... that's right... He had gotten in a fight with Koga and his groupies... Took some pretty hard hits from that baseball bat... But, aside from that, he had managed dominate those pieces of shit, driven by his fury. Maybe now they'd leave him alone... That, or make Koga even more bitter... That sounded more likely, but at least he may have learned that beating him wasn't a simple task, especially when his buddies fuel him with anger.

As he slowly regained his ability to comprehend his situation, he noticed something lightly grasping his right hand. He flinched as he turned his head slowly, seeing Ayumi asleep in the chair beside the bed. His body warmed at the sight, his heart beat quickening. He narrowed his eyes, being filled with overwhelming emotion. It was really... remarkable how much she cared about him... He slowly gripped her hand back, but didn't make a move to purposefully wake her up. She looked peaceful asleep... and cute...

Ayumi's body sluggishly registered the grip on her head, she began to stir a little. Then she jolted awake when her mind caught up to what that meant. **"Yoshiki!"** she said, a rush of happiness hit her as she saw he was awake. She moved forward, but stopped herself because she realized if she hugged him, she may hurt him. Instead she squeezed his hand lightly, worry reflected in her eyes. **"How're you feeling? Do you need anything?"** she asked quickly, concern overwhelming her.

Yoshiki watched her wake, smiling weakly at her as she asked him the basics.**"Feeling... pretty good, considering..,"** he answered, surprised it didn't feel too sore to talk. He hadn't really been hit in the chest or throat, so it wasn't really a problem. He then shook his head, holding her hand tighter now that she was awake. His arm gave a little spark of pain in protest, but it wasn't bad at all. **"Nah... being here is enough,"** he said, fully meaning it. Well, he wouldn't have suffered had she chosen not to come, but he was glad she had. He was content in all aspects, even just talking to her dulled the throbbing pain in his head.

Ayumi smiled at him, a light blush on her face. He always said the sweetest things, and she was never sure how to respond. Her heart was thumping quickly against her chest, but she felt oddly at peace with Yoshiki. **"Mm, well, I'm not leaving anytime soon,"** she assured. Honestly, she was tempted to stay as long as he had to. Depending on how long that was, though, she would have to let her family know where she was. Maybe she'd just call Hinoe and explain, so her parents didn't think she was kidnapped or something. **"Oh, Merry Christmas,"** she added lightly, even though Christmas in a hospital wasn't so merry. She felt a bit bad she didn't grab his gift on her way here, but she had been such a mess it didn't even cross her mind. She knew he wouldn't mind it late, but still it sucked to not be able to give it to him on the right day... again.

Yoshiki laughed lightly at her mention of the holidays. Aah, what a wonderful Christmas! Getting a fight is just what he asked Santa to give him! Pfft... Well, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, other than see his little sister, but she was probably busy with their families' Christmas party. He felt sorry for her... those things sucked.**"Sure is, huh?"** he joked, laughing lightly. However, getting to be with her on the holiday was a nice treat, even if he did feel like his head would explode. After all, her own family was probably having their own event... Then, something hit him. There's no way she sneaked out unnoticed... Her parents would kill her, surely! Dammit...**"Merry Christmas to you, too... Though, I don't think either of our situations are very 'merry',"** he mentioned, giving a crooked smile.

Ayumi laughed lightly with him, glad to see he was still his old self. It made the injuries seem a little less scary to notice. She smiled at him, she wasn't particularly bothered by the way Christmas panned out, except she would have rather been seeing him minus the injuries. **"Heh, I'm just happy you're okay,"** she admitted with a reserved smile. Christmas wasn't even much of a concern with her right now, it was Yoshiki's well being that took the forefront of her mind. **"What happened, anyways? Mochida only told me that Koga and his friends attacked you,"** she said with a worried frown. She was a little eager to know the story, maybe she should have waited a bit but she wasn't particularly patient.

Yoshiki looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, making sure his memories were the complete story... Yeah, he was heading home... That when it started.**"I was heading home from work when Koga and three of his groupies showed up,"** he said flatly, still not surprised at the coward,**"They weren't too much of a problem, though... In fact, if one of them hadn't had a bat, I could have gotten away with just a few bruises."** Currently, he forgot which one had sported the bat, but that wasn't a very crucial part of the story. If it had been a normal fist fight, he would've completely dominated all of their sorry asses. **"I could be worse off than I am, though, so I guess I'm not complaining. Really, all that matters is that I won," **he determined, but didn't disclose the reason why winning was so important to him. He didn't think the gang had been serious with their threat. Their goal was only to piss him off. But still, that was the word they attached to Ayumi if he lost, and he wouldn't allow that. Not in his entire lifetime.

Ayumi's look of concern grew to full out panic as he described the fact he was outnumbered and that one of them had a bat. _Did you have to get in another fight?_ she asked herself, not in anger but fear. Although, she kind of already knew, so she didn't bother to voice that concern. Koga and his friends would've attacked whether Yoshiki engaged or not. Running probably wasn't an option either, and Yoshiki would probably never consider that. **"Do you really think anyone is a winner in this situation?"** she asked with a frown. She rather hated the way Yoshiki approached fighting and talked about it. There were never any winners, especially in petty fights like this where it was mostly about Koga's bruised ego.

Yoshiki glanced to Ayumi, raising an eye brow.**"There's always someone who's more of a loser, so yeah..,"** he answered, even though it was probably a rhetorical question, **"Usually I wouldn't really care, but this time is different."** He still was reluctant to tell her why. He knew she still wouldn't find it justifiable, but surely at even she knew that the fight would've happened no matter what he chose what to do. The only thing that would change was the word, either a 'fight' or a 'beating.' He'd rather at least have a chance to inflict pain on the other person, rather than just sit around and take it. In fact, he'd probably be hurt worse... both physically, and with his pride.

Ayumi bit the inside of her cheek lightly, since she disagreed. They both lost in her eyes, just to different degrees. She was actually a little curious about how hurt the instigators were, but she was also a little afraid to hear it. She also had to ask herself if they were somewhere in this hospital as well. Then he mentioned this time being different and she tilted her head, looking confused instead bothered. **"What does that mean?"** she questioned, unsure about what he could be alluding to. Maybe he just meant he was sick of Koga in general? She really wasn't able to put her finger on it.

**"Don't worry about it,"** Yoshiki said to dismiss the question, smiling slightly. She didn't really need to know, since it probably wouldn't change her opinion, and he... just didn't want to tell her. He wanted to expel it from his own head... Just thinking of Ito's gull for saying something like that got him aggravated, so it was best to skip the subject. Anyways, it was Christmas... but the both of them were unable to give each other their presents... Eeh... he was kinda of glad. He was a little, or rather, very nervous about his own, so he liked the idea of postponing it for a little bit.

Ayumi looked at him, worried but resigning. **"Alright."** She didn't want to press, especially since she was aware his head was probably killing him. Her insides twisted at the image of him being struck by the baseball bat. Her free hand moved, grazing the skin of his forehead as she moved his hair aside affectionately. She felt a lump in her throat, her eyes welling at the rush of worry and frustration. **"W-what are we going to do about Koga? He's not stopping, and next time- next time..."**Ayumi's voice cracked as tears began to spill. Next time there could be more people... or they could all have weapons. Yoshiki wasn't invincible and she was genuinely terrified of what may happen to him if this kept escalating.

Yoshiki flinched slightly, not expecting the contact to his forehead, but welcomed it. While it did hurt for a split second, the warmth was overall soothing. Though, as Ayumi began to speak, he noticed that she had began to cry. He looked down, holding her hand tighter. He really didn't have an answer for her... Koga seemed so intent on beating him down, where would he stop? He doubted he was out to kill him, but people can easily die, whether or not you intend it. The fact that one of his friends had a bat meant he was pretty desperate to be the 'winner', and regain his intimidation. If he didn't quit, it was sure to get worse, in which case... how many would have weapons next time? It made him nervous, sure, but... he didn't feel like he had any control over what would happen.

Ayumi sniffled at the silence, knowing he didn't have an answer. She felt desperate for this violence to end, she couldn't bear the idea of Yoshiki getting hurt again. **"P-please, Yoshiki, just p-put aside your pride... and j-just say whatever i-it'll take,"** Ayumi pleaded, unable to stop herself from crying. She felt sick with worry, all she wanted to do was to lay with him, but she couldn't even do that since it would only hurt him. She looked at him, knowing that Yoshiki wasn't the type of person who would want to give Koga any type of satisfaction, but what other choice was there? **"P-please. I... can't lose you,"** she choked out. The thought of Yoshiki being dead... it terrified her, she wouldn't be able to make it.

Yoshiki sighed, hardly unable to stand even the thought of giving Koga what he wanted... Admitting he was better, is probably what he wanted from him... He would rather do that than get in another fight like this, though, especially when it made Ayumi so upset. But... there was no doubt Koga would take him for all he had, which meant he'd probably insult her, and he'd have to give in... That didn't sit well with him, but he didn't see much of a choice...**"A... alright... I will,"** he said, giving into her pleading voice.

Ayumi smiled at him, unbelievably relieved by his resign. She knew it wouldn't be easy for Yoshiki to do. Koga didn't deserve any type of apology or admittance, but at this point anything to get him off Yoshiki's back without violence was worth it. Koga probably wouldn't make it easy for Yoshiki to do either, she just hoped this didn't backfire. **"Thank you,"** she said quietly, pulling her hand away from her forehead to wipe her tears away with her sleeve. She moved, leaning into Yoshiki to give him a small, quick kiss on the lips. Her face was red, giving the gesture, they had been dating but kissing was something she was still generally shy about.

Yoshiki wasn't expecting that gesture either, only this contact wasn't something he felt on a daily basis. His face felt hot, but that was to be expected. Some things he wasn't used to yet, that being one of them. He didn't have anything more to tell her, so he let the silence carry on, still holding tightly onto her hand.

* * *

It was a few days later that he was being allowed to go home. However, as he was beginning to leave the hospital, he noticed Koga not too far away. His eyes narrowed, and his stomach twisted with disdain, as he knew what he had to do. He sighed, pausing a moment before walking up to him. He had to make him feel like the best, which made him sick, but he didn't have to look like he believed what he was saying.**"We need to talk,"** he said simply, giving him a light glare.

Koga was pissed in general about what happened. He figured Yoshiki would be an easy target, considering the way Koga set everything up, he was expecting a win. Instead his nose was re-broken, and his face had swelled horribly At this point the swelling had gone down enough that he looked human again, but it was obvious just by his face that he had lost a fight. He paused, looking over when he heard Yoshiki's face. He gave a crooked grin, wondering what the hell he wanted. **"Do we now?"** he asked, turning his body around to face Yoshiki. **"Alright, talk,"** Koga commanded. Yoshiki never approached Koga, it was always the other way around, so he was definitely curious.

Yoshiki turned his head, unsure of how to put it. What exactly was he supposed to say? He wasn't going to overdo it, so giving him compliments, unless he absolutely had to, was off the board. He was very stuck on how to start this whole nightmare...**"I've been thinking..,"** he said, but was still pondering, so a long pause followed. Ugh, this was so difficult...**"See, I... I'm sorry I broke your nose..,"** he stopped, glancing at Koga's face,**"...twice... Look, just... I'll do whatever you want if you'll just back off."**

Koga raised an eyebrow at him. He was a tad annoyed at the mention of his nose breaking twice because of Yoshiki, but at least the cocky bastard was finally showing signs of resign. He laughed under his breath as Yoshiki was essentially begging him to leave him alone. How amusing. Admittedly Koga hadn't exactly been sure what he next move would be. To keep torturing him or to just let it fade away? After all, Koga was sick of his face hurting and the hospital bills to get his nose fixed were a pain in his ass. Above all his injuries, though, Yoshiki's attitude was what pissed Koga off the most. He thought himself higher, above the way he used to act when he was still the very same person. **"I don't want anything from you, you're pathetic,"** Koga said flatly, his eyes narrowing at Yoshiki. He was delusional to think he was anyway past being who he was years ago. At least Koga knew who he was. Yoshiki was just lying to himself. **"Y'know Kishinuma, you may think you've risen past this so-called 'delinquent' lifestyle, but you haven't and won't. It's who you are, and just because you have good-two-shoes as friends doesn't change the fact that you will act like a selfish bastard when given the chance. After all, we delinquents take advantage of any situation handed to us."**

Yoshiki blinked, confused at his response. He didn't want anything from him? That he was pathetic? He assumed it was just Koga taking that as fact, to give himself satisfaction. As he kept talking, Yoshiki grew more silent and, at the end of it, he was slightly in shock. Take... advantage?... He looked away, feeling his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. **"... Whatever... just drop it, alright?"** he said quickly, walking away from him with his hands in his pockets. As he got outside, and a little ways away from the hospital, he stopped. He had changed from before... right?... But then... if he had, he wouldn't have... He moved his hand over his face, his shoulders shaking with frustration at himself. **"Dammit!"** he cursed, moving his hand to slam against the fence to his side. There was no doubt... It didn't matter that he felt clouded, he had taken advantage of Ayumi's temporary lapse of judgment! Nothing would change that, and he couldn't make up for it... His stomach twisted with guilt, causing an overwhelming feeling of sickness. He leaned against the fence, holding his stomach with his other hand. All there was to do... was to tell her the truth... His breathing caught in his throat, an immense fear coming over him.

Ayumi had been on lock-down since her disappearing act. She had lied to her parents, just saying she went to meet up with some friends since she was sick of being home. Her parents didn't believe her, she was pretty sure. Still, they could only do so much to keep her stuck in the house. She looked at her phone as it started vibrating, she was actually pretty lucky her parents didn't resort to taking it. She opened it, looking a little confused at Yoshiki's request to meet her by the school. She replied with confirmation that she would be there. She went up to her parents, explaining she had a student council thing at school she couldn't miss leading into the next term. She was met with unhappy glances. She told them it was just a quick half an hour meeting and she'd be back in no time. After being reminded that she better not be lying, she left her house.

The walk to the school was pretty quick, her mind was buzzing nervously what Yoshiki may be talking to her about. She honestly couldn't come up with any ideas, but she told herself it was nothing bad. It was a good sign he was able to get up and move around, maybe he just wanted to check in with her. She entered the gates, walking to the spot Yoshiki had requested they meet. She saw him there, he looked better than he had in the hospital. **"Hey, Yoshiki, what's up?"** she asked, curiosity piqued.

Yoshiki, while waiting, was becoming increasingly anxious. His heart was racing, and he felt himself getting in a cold sweat. He kept trying to keep his breaths even, to calm himself down, but nothing worked, especially as he saw Ayumi coming over. He took a deep, looking away from her slightly. **"Hey..,"** he said, still trying to find courage he wasn't sure he had. The pain in his heart returned, and he flinched slightly. **"It's about... Saturday,"** he started, knowing she knew which one he meant. It was the only Saturday that _really_ stood out, **"I wanted to tell you that... that at the time, I wasn't exactly... drunk..."** He refused to look up at her, terrified of what she'd do, or what she'd think of him...

Ayumi stared at him confused as he began to speak about that Saturday that felt like forever ago. Her confusion faded away into a stunned silence as she stared at Yoshiki. He... hadn't been...? Her arms crossed over her chest as she took a step back, staring at Yoshiki in disbelief. **"B-but... we... You... took **_**advantage **_**of the situation! Of **_**me**_**!"**she choked out, disgusted. **"I-I led you into a bedroom! You never protested once!"** her voice was rising as she her stomach turned horribly. He had just let what happened, happened. Even in her drunken memories, she knew there hadn't been any argument against what she was doing. Even as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her eyes narrowed at Yoshiki, emotions colliding in her to create an internal storm. **"I trusted you... I thought I could..."** she said, her voice becoming cold and distant. **"But you're no different from all the others."**

Yoshiki flinched as her voice rose, his heart twisting at her words. He didn't make any argument for himself, believing she was right, and he deserved this. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling like a knife was being plunged into him, but he knew she probably felt worse. He had used her, filling his own selfish desires, despite whether or not she wanted what she was doing. He had betrayed her, betrayed her trust...He could only hope she had mercy on him, and at least stayed with him as a friend... but even that seemed like it was asking too much... He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but nothing would come out. His chest felt tight, and he was lost on what he could say, or if he should even say anything at all. He had no right to apologize, and expect forgiveness... He had no excuses... He felt the same disgust at himself that Ayumi probably did.

Ayumi stared at Yoshiki, expecting him to make some case for himself. Yet she was just met with silence. She was so angry her hands were trembling. Every moment, every word, all of it just felt like a big lie. Some type of act. She felt used, betrayed, stupid, and a myriad of other emotions. Her heart beat was fast, painfully so, but not in the way she was accustomed to. This was anger and resentment, she couldn't look at him. She turned her head and began to walk away. She stopped, turning her head slightly. **"I don't want anything to do with you,"** she stated, her voice detached from herself but still pulling from her hurt emotions. She then continued walking away from him, eyes focused on the ground ahead of her. She was cutting all ties, right then and there. She didn't want to be friends, she didn't want to be his girlfriend, she just wanted him to disappear. She couldn't trust him, he was just as bad as all the others... He had fooled her and she would never forgive him.

Yoshiki finally looked up from the ground as he heard her leave. At her next words, his eyes widened, and he stumbled back slightly. That... was it...? She... she was leaving..? _Snap_. His heart and mind were screaming for her to come back, but he neither made a move nor sound until she disappeared from sight, and was probably out of ear shot. His strength faltered and he fell to his knees, holding his stomach as his body shuddered horribly. He wanted to call out in despair, but didn't even feel like he deserved to utter her name anymore. Koga... Koga was right... He was only fooling himself... He was born to be trash to the world... Just because he told himself he had changed, and started trying at school... It meant nothing, and changed nothing about how he really acted... or so, it felt at this moment... People don't change... There was no point... The dream was a futile one...


	11. Chapter 11

The start of school had finally come upon him, but he made no move to get up from sitting on his bed. He leaned towards the window, blowing out the smoke so it didn't contaminate his apartment. He covered his mouth as he coughed for a moment, then glanced at his phone. For the first few days after cutting ties with Ayumi, he had been so tempted to respond to Satoshi, and anyone else that tried to contact him, but now there was no allure to it. Just the slight irritation at how persistent the chimes and the ringing was. Still, as much as he disliked it, he wouldn't chuck it out of the window like he so often threatened to do. There was still some sort of feeling of attachment of the days he was living in ignorance, with friends he didn't deserve, friends he should have never met on the course he was on.

* * *

Ayumi had locked herself away in her room, only replying vague, short messages back to her friends. She felt like she had been steamrolled, her eyes felt heavy from her lack of sleep. Her body felt sore from all the emotions she was trying to sort. School had come way too quickly, she wasn't ready to face everyone. She didn't have a choice, though. The new term was starting, she couldn't miss classes... she just wasn't sure if she could see him. If he was even there. She sighed, applying make-up to her face to hide the bags and darkness under her eyes. She slipped out of the house silently, avoiding anyone. She knew she would have to deal with her friends questions and concerns... She wasn't sure she could explain it to them. They wouldn't understand why she felt so... disgusted by this. The fact he had betrayed her... hid something from her for so long... took advantage of her with everything he knew.

Ayumi took a deep breath, trying to center herself. If she was going to make it through this day, she was going to pretend he didn't even exist. Heavenly Host... their time dating, she wasn't going to acknowledge that period of time. She'd put on a smile and fake feeling okay until she actually felt it.

* * *

Satoshi was in full-force worry mode by the time school ended. He quickly told Naomi where he was going, figuring it would be best to approach Yoshiki alone. He had no idea what happened, but something wasn't right. The group was going to try to find a way to all meet together for New Year's Eve, but Ayumi and Yoshiki had basically fallen off the map. Ayumi just sent Seiko a small text message saying New Year's wouldn't work for her. Yoshiki just wasn't replying. Which was weird, since Yoshiki was normally really good at replying at some point.

In school today, Ayumi had been different too... She was acting alright, but the group of close friends knew something was way off. Did they break up? Every time he tried asking or talking to Ayumi about it she brushed it off or went off topic, she was avoiding the actual conversation. He came up to the apartment, heading quickly to Yoshiki's door. He made a fist and knocked it against the door. _Please, c'mon Yoshiki, answer,_ he thought desperately.

* * *

Yoshiki was out currently, but even if he had been home, he would've ignored Satoshi. He was sitting in the park, a place he could smoke without having to worry about anybody caring that he was or where the smoke went. It was snowing a little again today, reminding him how sick he was of the cold and cloudy weather. He sighed, smoke following his foggy breath, and then threw the cigarette to the ground, snuffing it out with his shoe. He stood with his hands in his pockets, moving on before anyone he knew could catch him there, since it was near time for school to get out. He then went to the town, and bought a bottle of alcohol. He didn't really care what kind, he just wanted to detach himself from everything. He leaned against a building, gulping down a few drinks. He really... just felt like taking out his aggravation on someone... Aaah, he'd like to see Koga some time, and take back that apology he didn't deserve...

Koga had left school early today because the first day back was bullshit. His six friends followed behind them, joking and screwing around as they enjoyed the freedom of being out of class. Koga had a smoke in his hand, which was still wrapped from a bruised bone on Christmas Eve. He let out a long sigh, smoke filtering out of his mouth. He then saw Yoshiki leaning against a building, with some type of alcohol in his hand. He grinned, almost delighted to see Yoshiki in such an awful state. So it wasn't beating the shit out of Yoshiki that would break him, it would be pointing out that he was no better than anyone. **"Heh, a little early to be getting shitfaced, isn't it Kishinuma?"** Koga jeered as he approached, some laughter rang out behind him.

Yoshiki looked over at Koga, unaffected by his jeering. Instead, he smirked, putting all his weight back onto his feet. **"You know, I was actually hoping you'd show up,"** he admitted, downing the rest of the bottle and the placing it to the side. Best not to have his hands full... Can't really efficiently win a fight with only one hand. **"Wanted to take back my apology... All you really deserve is another break to your nose," **he said with a dark look, popping his knuckles in preparation, **"That, and I just feel...**_**really**_**pissed... Wanted to take it out on some loser's face."**

Koga raised an eyebrow at him, a little surprised about how much Yoshiki was showing his true colors. He sneered at him, raising a hand to stop his pals from preparing to fight also. He wanted to fight Yoshiki one on one and finally settle this for real. **"What the hell's the matter with you?"** Koga snorted at him, amused to all hell about how angry he seemed. Koga's own hands formed fist, as he moved his neck to crack it. **"Class rep finally wise up and dump your ass?"** he sneered with a laugh. There was an echo of laughter behind him.

Yoshiki continued to smirk, even at the mention of Ayumi. He stretched his arm out, then positioned himself for the fight. **"Guess you could say that,"** he replied, seemingly unfazed,**"We going to start, or do you want to postpone your loss with a few more pointless jeers?"** Really... he had to know how this would turn out. He was probably using a last stitch effort to make his mind unfocused with anger, but he should know that doesn't work, especially now. He had no one to get mad over. The only person that frustrated him now was himself, so insults would no longer affect his mood.

Koga stared at Yoshiki, his expression blank but mentally he was beginning to worry. Yoshiki seemed damned focus and worse of all he was detached from the taunts. Without Shinozaki as leverage to fuck with his mind he wasn't so sure how this fight would go. He couldn't turn back, though, with his friends staring at him in anticipation for him to win. He had a stone in the pit of his stomach as he glared at Yoshiki. This may not have a great result for himself, but he wasn't going to hightail it out of there. Besides, Yoshiki had been out of the game for a long time... he'd just aim for the spots where Ito had hit him with the bat. He moved forward quickly, aiming a jabbing punch at the side of his head.

Yoshiki's smirk grew as Koga's confidence seemed to ebb away. His groupies couldn't see the uncertainty in his face, but he could, and he was enjoying it. He watched as Koga run at him, aiming a punch at his head. He was so easy to read... He dodged almost effortlessly, striking the side of his face with a strong, quick punch. As Koga's head reeled from the impact, he punched the other side with equal strength. He then caught a hold of his shoulder to hold him in place as he struck his stomach, aiming better afterword for a hit to his kidney. He grabbed his other shoulder to sling him against the hard concrete, not allowing him to recover his breath as he kicked him over onto his back. He pinned him there, his eyes narrowing as he reared back his fist and punched the still injured nose, the force knocking his head back enough for it to make impact with the ground. He stood with one foot on Koga's chest, placing his hands back into his coat pockets as he smirked down at him. That felt... damn good...**"I think it's settled,"** he said with a small laugh, removing his foot and walking over to the bottle he had tossed aside, picking it back up.

The flurry of hits and flashes of pain ebbed into one giant mess in Koga's head as he was left laying on the pavement, bleeding out. He groaned, his face especially in pain as his still broken nose stabbed him with pain. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he could only lay in blinding agony. In his groans and hazy, pain-filled mind he heard silence from his friends. He could imagine them glancing at one enough, deciding that the pecking order had changed. **"Damn, Kishinuma, didn't know you had moves like that."** **"Koga didn't stand a chance."** **"Fuckin' A man."** _Heh, goddamn traitors, _he thought bitterly. Yoshiki could have them.

Yoshiki tossed the guys a look. It wasn't a particularly welcoming one. After all, these were the people who joined in a fight with him, one of whom gave him a concussion and a fractured arm. He wasn't sure how to handle their compliments. He knew they weren't real. Just a simple case of the dominant being cast aside after defeated... He felt strangely like an animal... But was it because of the followers, or the brutality he had unleashed? He felt a little detached from himself...

* * *

Satoshi was outside Yoshiki's apartment complex, since it seemed smarter to wait for him there than run around town. He rubbed the back of his head, sighing as he worried. Yoshiki just fell off the face of the earth and Ayumi was resistant to say anything about it. She'd just give this look and flatly change the subject. She walked around school like nothing was wrong and it was rubbing Satoshi the wrong way. What the hell had happened?

In the end, the ex-friends of Koga seemed to be persistent in making him their new 'leader', and, while he was more of a loner, he had grudgingly accepted after a time. It was growing dark, but since it was Winter, it wasn't actually late, but he decided to go home anyways. He came up to the complex, but stopped when he spotted Satoshi waiting by the door. _Shit..._ His look dulled as he continued walking, his hands in his pockets. **"What do you want?"** he asked bluntly, his tone distant, as if it was an inconvenience that he was there.

Satoshi flinched at Yoshiki's tone and words, a little surprised. Sure, he had been ignoring him, but he didn't think that he would be greeted so closely. He glanced over Yoshiki, his appearance was sharp, his eyes dull. He looked awful and Satoshi could swear he could smell a hint of tobacco in the air. His brow furrowed with worry as he realized with a dropping stomach that Yoshiki might be reverting back to his rebel days. **"I wanted to see if you're okay. You've been ignoring my texts and calls," **Satoshi explained, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He had a feeling that Yoshiki really didn't want him there. **"And you skipped school today,"** he added with a frown.

Yoshiki blinked, looking at him with dim eyes. He figured he would've been like this... Overly worried and such. He wished he wasn't so concerned, though... He was making it difficult to detach. **"Mm... and?"** he asked, unfazed. He felt himself itching for another cigarette, but he, of course, wouldn't do it in front of Satoshi. So, consequently, he wanted to make this conversation short and sweet... That, and he really didn't want him to start lecturing him. **"Well, I'm ok, so you can go back home,"** he said and moved to go past Satoshi, digging for the key in his pocket.

Satoshi frowned, feeling cut down as his best friend brushed him aside. Satoshi realized Yoshiki was just going to leave without further discussion so he grabbed his arm. **"Yoshiki,**_**wait,**_**"** Satoshi said quickly. **"You obviously aren't okay,"** he told him, it just took one look to see Yoshiki was anything but okay. **"Whatever happened... I can help you, just don't go shutting yourself down like this," **Satoshi insisted, unwilling to leave without a fight. He wasn't going to watch his best friend destroy himself.

Yoshiki was forced to stop as his arm was grabbed, but he didn't make a move to turn and look at Satoshi as he spoke. He took out his key with his free hand, just staring at it for a moment. He was silent for what seemed like forever before finally speaking, but he still didn't make eye contact. **"Two threads aren't strong enough,"** he said, his voice quiet and holding more emotion than previously. He pulled away from Satoshi's grip, unlocking his door in one swift movement and entered, shutting it behind him. He locked it back, desperately needing away from Satoshi. He took out a cigarette and lit it, breathing in the smoke lowering his stress, but only slightly. He just wanted to get away from... all of this... He should have gotten more alcohol, but the whole exchange with Koga had made the thought slip from his mind.

Satoshi waited silently as he waited for Yoshiki to speak. Then when he finally did, Satoshi was hit with a brick of confusion at what that meant. Before he got a chance to react, Yoshiki pulled away, disappearing into his apartment in a quick movement. Satoshi stood stunned as he stared at the two. _Two threads... aren't strong enough?_ he repeated to himself mentally. What was Yoshiki talking about? Strings? He felt a bit lost, unsure of how to help his friend. Was this a result of him and Ayumi breaking up? But for what reason? The two had been managing pretty well, considering Ayumi's parents disapproval. He sighed, figuring he'd gotten all he could get today. He headed out of the apartment, pulling out his cell phone to call Naomi. He needed to talk to someone, he felt like he had just lost his best friend... though, he refused to give up on him.

Naomi returned home, worried sick about her friends. Yoshiki hadn't shown up at all, and everyone close to her could tell there was something horribly off about Ayumi. She was almost definite their change in behaviors were relevant to each other, but Ayumi refused to touch on the subject, and Yoshiki was just flat out ignoring them. Still, she wanted to help... She couldn't approach Yoshiki about anything... That was better a job for Satoshi. But she, and the rest of the girls, had to be responsible for helping Ayumi. And to do that, she needed to know what was wrong... She'd have to be persistent, that much was obvious. She picked up her phone, hastily calling Ayumi, not texting. She didn't worry about her picking up, she was just worrying that she'd hang up on her the minute she mentioned her mood, or find an excuse to leave.

Ayumi got home, relieved that she had gotten through the day. It was easier since Yoshiki didn't show up... yet, her friends seemed to be too concerned for their own goods. Still, they couldn't go on asking questions forever, so she'd just have to wait it out. She went straight to her room, collapsing on her bed. Ever since... _that_, she had been horribly unmotivated to do anything. She tried to draw, but nothing came out. She tried to play her PSP but her interest dwindled to nothing after ten minutes. This stone feeling in her stomach had been there for what felt like forever and she was getting sick of it. She let out a loud groan of annoyance at everything, knowing full well the house was empty. Then her phone started vibrating and she cringed. Great. She rolled over on her bed, grabbing her cell phone out of her bag. She sighed as she saw Naomi's name, for once she was just hoping it was one of her parents. She gave herself a moment to brace for whatever Naomi was going to try before opening the phone. **"Hey, Nakashima, what's up?"** Ayumi asked in a cheerful voice, though it felt fake coming out of her mouth and she had a feeling that Naomi wouldn't be too convinced. _Please just be a homework question,_ she thought desperately, though she doubted her luck.

Naomi smiled slightly as she heard her pick up. **"Hey Shinozaki,"** she greeted back, trying to match her happy tone, but it was hard, since she knew both of theirs was fake. **"You know, it's... not healthy to just keep it to yourself, and try to pretend you're okay... I can help, but only if you let me,"** she said, almost pleading for her to relinquish what had happened. She didn't want her friend to be alone in this, but she couldn't raise her spirits if she didn't know anything. It made her feel useless, and she didn't like it, at all. If she couldn't get her to talk, she'd have to recruit the help of Seiko and Mayu...

Ayumi's expression darkened as Naomi spoke, her eyes staring forward at her wall. Why couldn't they just let her keep this to herself? She didn't want to talk about it... it wasn't unhealthy, it was just a matter of privacy. And she didn't want their judgment from the actual story... that she had cut him off too cruelly. They wouldn't understand.**"I'm fine. Kishinuma and I broke up, it happens,"** Ayumi said with a leveled, detached tone. Saying even just his last name made her stomach turn. She knew that the group must have at least assumed that, and it was true. They weren't together anymore... in any respect of any type of relationship, she had cut those strings. **"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine,"** Ayumi said firmly, hoping to say the words that would make Naomi just drop the subject and leave it alone.

Naomi frowned, looking down at her floor. _She's not telling me something... Normally, I wouldn't question it, but..._ **"But... Kishinuma wouldn't be acting like he is if it was just that..,"** she muttered, raising a hand to her chest. It's true that she didn't know Yoshiki as well as Satoshi, but she was his friend, and could easily tell something was very off. After all, he was ignoring Satoshi... **"As you know, he skipped school today... and he won't answer any of our attempts to contact him, not even Satoshi... I think there's something you're leaving out,"** she said, feeling in her gut that that would probably anger Ayumi. She knew she was being 'nosy', but it was for her friend's own good. After all, if they could get one of them to tell the truth, they could help both... and Ayumi seemed like the best bet. After all, she actually talked to them... Yoshiki's distance made her wonder if Satoshi had been successful in his attempts to even reach him.

Ayumi frowned, her eyes narrowing as she stared ahead of her. This was getting irritating... she wanted to snap at Naomi but the rational side of her brain commanded a better approach. She took a deep silent breath. **"There's nothing left to tell,"** Ayumi responded, her tone had a small edge to it. **"Sorry, Nakashima, I have to go. See you tomorrow,"** Ayumi said quickly before she ended the call, leaving no room for interjection. She then turned off her phone because she didn't feel like dealing with any other possible calls. Ayumi crawled under her covers, pulling them over her head as her mind reeled. Would things ever go back to normal? No, probably not. _Ugh, why did he have to screw everything up!?_ she asked herself in anger. If he had just... not been stupid on that Saturday... not been selfish... but he had been. And now she couldn't even stand the idea of being in the same room as him. She was almost thankful he was skipping school, it made things just a little easier for her.

Naomi flinched slightly at her response, as the shift in tone was sharp, and filled with resentment. Then, the call ended, and Naomi sighed, shutting her phone. That didn't go well... Ayumi definitely wasn't happy with her... She didn't like to have her friends dislike her, but... She couldn't just leave this alone. After a few minutes of sitting there, thinking, she flipped her phone open again, intending to call Seiko and Mayu about the situation, but then noticed she was getting a call from Satoshi. She held her breath slightly, answering the call. **"Hey,"** she said, her tone slightly downtrodden, **"I hope you had better luck with Kishinuma..."**

**"Hey, ah, no luck with Shinozaki, I take it?"** Satoshi realized with a small sigh. Honestly, he thought the group had a better chance of getting the information out of her than Yoshiki at this point. **"Well, Yoshiki definitely didn't want me there. I think he may be smoking again... it smelled like it. Ah, anyways, he just kind of brushed me off. The only thing he said of note was**_**'two strings aren't strong enough'**_**,"** Satoshi explained as he walked by some kids fooling around on the street. He still didn't understand what Yoshiki meant by that. Obviously it wasn't a literal saying... but besides that, Satoshi was just confused. **"I have no clue what he meant by that,"** Satoshi added, his tone upset and worried. Yoshiki was definitely not doing well at all, and if anything it was just going to get worse if they didn't intervene.

Naomi listened, frowning at the situation they were faced with. Yoshiki was going back to smoking, and skipping school? It was like the clock was turning backwards... which meant they didn't have a lot of time, before he couldn't even attempt to come back to school and graduate. The last thing any of them wanted was for him to drop out, after trying so hard these last two years... She then paused thoughtfully, trying to think on what they may mean, but nothing came to mind. Two threads? Definitely a metaphor, but a metaphor for what? **"I'll think on it,**" she told Satoshi, messing a little with her hair. This was just a big mess, and it was making her stressful. **"All I got out of Ayumi was that they broke up, but that can't be the whole story... Kishinuma wouldn't be this dramatic about it, would he?"** she asked, making sure she knew Yoshiki well enough to make that simple judgment.

**"I wouldn't think so... he normally just rolls with the punches,"** Satoshi replied thoughtfully. Yoshiki was anything but dramatic when dealing with most things. Something really bad must have happened... **"Do you think this has anything to do with Koga?"** Satoshi asked after a moment. After all, since before the two had gotten together, Koga has been messing with Yoshiki. He wasn't sure what Koga could have possibly done.. but otherwise he couldn't guess what would have happened between Ayumi and Yoshiki. The two had been getting along really well.

**"Maybe,"** Naomi replied, laying down to stare at her ceiling. This two threads thing had to relate to the main problem, right? But that only made it more confusing... What in the world did Koga have to do with two threads? This was really frustrating her... Why couldn't he speak bluntly, like he always used to, or why couldn't Ayumi just tell her the whole thing? She sighed, rubbing her forehead. **"This is a real mess... What's even worse is that we have a time limit, or else Kishinuma will be considered a dropout..,"** she said in dismay, shutting her eyes tightly,**"I'm definitely going to need Seiko and Suzumoto to help... Surely Shinozaki will tell one of us sooner or later."**

Satoshi shared Naomi's frustration, the couple bits of information they have or might have did not tie into each other very easily. Yoshiki was dodging them, distancing himself from his friends. Meanwhile, Ayumi was just faking that everything was okay. The mention of the time limit just made the stress feel that much worse. _We need to find out exactly how many days it takes for him to automatically be considered a drop out,_ Satoshi realized. He had no idea, it wasn't anything that concerned him before. He'd just dig through his student handbook when he got home. **"Yeah... hopefully you guys will be able to get Shinozaki to explain what actually happened. I don't think Yoshiki is going to tell me anything, but I'm still going to try to talk to him. I'll bring him the class work he's missing too... maybe he'll actually do it."**Though it was pretty unlikely, he just had the small hope Yoshiki would snap back to his normal self again. He was so close to just throwing his entire future away.

Naomi gained a small smile. Satoshi really was a good friend... She couldn't give up on Ayumi when Satoshi was trying so hard for Yoshiki. She wanted to help fix all this.**"I hope he does,"** she said softly, then guessed it was time to call in the aid, **"I'm gonna call Seiko... We'll talk tomorrow to come up with some sort of game plan."** After saying goodbyes, she hung up, then went to call Seiko. She was doing so much calling... but it was necessary if they were all going to work together._Surely Seiko can come up with something... If we have everyone thinking, someone has to get an idea_, she thought hopefully.

Seiko had been watching TV when her cell phone began buzzing. She picked it up, leaving the room to not disturb her siblings staring at the box. She smiled seeing Naomi's name on the phone, figuring she was going to give her a status report on what the heck was going on Ayumi and Yoshiki. **"Hey, Naomi!"** she greeted as she answered her phone. **"So, what's going on?"** she asked, knowing that the need to specify wasn't necessary. All day the group had an increasing worry over their friends. Yoshiki falling off the face of the earth and Ayumi acting like everything was peachy... what had happened to their little love birds?

**"Hey, Seiko,"** Naomi greeted, trying to put a smile on her face. Not that it mattered, it was just habit, **"Well, nothing good... Kishinuma won't really tell Satoshi anything, and he thinks he's smoking again... Ayumi won't really speak up either. She just says they broke up, and then drops the subject. I'm definitely gonna need your help on this... and maybe Suzumoto too."** She sat back up so she was more focused, laying down was making her a little drowsy. As her mind was jogged out of grogginess, she remembered to tell Seiko another detail. **"Oh, the only thing Kishinuma told Satoshi was 'that two threads aren't strong enough.' He and I can't really understand it... Does it make any sense to you?"** she asked hopefully, practically on the edge of her bed waiting on an answer.

Seiko frowned as she listened to the report. Yoshiki was going back to his old delinquent days, it sounded like. If he kept ditching school, though, he wouldn't get a chance to fix his mistake. Ayumi was still talking to all of them, though that didn't mean she was giving up any more information than him. **"'Course I'll help. It breaks my heart to see them like this,"** Seiko mentioned, although Naomi already knew she would have Seiko's support, it felt necessary to say. Seiko paused as Naomi spoke again, her mind whirling as she took in Yoshiki's words. **"Eh? Threads? What... like... puppet strings?"** Seiko asked, confused. Yoshiki was known for his blunt way of speaking, but now he decided to become to say metaphors?

Naomi sighed. It seemed Seiko had no clue either... **"We don't know... It could be, but...,"** she paused, only more confused. She scratched her head, at a loss at what to do. **"Satoshi thinks his drastic shift might have something to do with Koga... but the metaphor doesn't make any sense then... well, less sense than it already does,"** she said, giving Seiko every detail she had, even though it may make things more confusing. She doubted Mayu would know what it meant, or Sakutaro... Even though that stupid metaphor could be the answer to what happened, they weren't even close to figuring it out... It was downright frustrating.

Seiko sighed as she sat down, her legs crossing as her elbow propped up against leg. They had a bunch of puzzle pieces, but none of them really fit together. They had vague ideas and theories... but they could be completely off. **"We need to get them to talk..."** Seiko said, though she did realize it was easier said than done. **"Maybe if all three of us approach Ayumi at once we can get something out. But... that could backfire,"** Seiko realized, a little lost of how to carry this out. **"Still... we have to do something and the more time we let them have to wallow in whatever they're wallowing in, Yoshiki is that much close to getting expelled,"** Seiko said. She really didn't want to see everything Yoshiki worked for just go down the drain.

Naomi thought on it... Ayumi definitely wasn't happy whenever she was questioned, and having all three of them could go bad in a hurry, but... it also seemed like their only idea. If they kept trying to contact her by phone, or by themselves, she'd keep turning away from the subject. They might need to issue out some tough love in order to get to the bottom of this... **"I know... it's so stressful... Knowing how hard he's worked these two years... it frustrates me... So... we'll just have to be rough on Ayumi... She's gonna hate us, though..,"** she said in dismay, running her fingers through her hair. Still, it was better than what was going to happen if they just gave up, **"I'll talk to Mayu about it... Then, we can all meet after school to decide exactly what we're going to do."**

Seiko nodded in agreement with Naomi, even if she couldn't see it. **"Yeah, I doubt she's gonna be happy with us. But we're doing what needs to be done. She'll understand at some point. Hehe, it's good practice for when you have kids of your own one day~!"** Seiko chimed jokingly, after all it was a very parent-like thing to work in the interest of your child but have them hate you as a result. **"That sounds good to me. Between the three of us, we'll be able to find out how to crack this nut,"** Seiko responded, in good spirits about their chances. She knew Ayumi would be upset... she may be mean as a result, but it would all end up being for the best.


	12. Chapter 12

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, Ms. Shishido, Hinoe, Kito, Ayato, and Mayu. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Satoshi, Miki, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, Asuka, and Sakutaro. Extra, own characters include Kito, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Okinawa Miki. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Naomi gave a deep sigh as they approached Ayumi's house. She cast Mayu and Seiko a nervous look, then rose her hand to knock. She was mostly afraid that she wouldn't answer, or say she had something to do and shut the door in their faces... Hopefully, she'd let them in, but even if she didn't welcome them, she was prepared to stick her foot in the door. Literally.

**"What if she doesn't answer?"** Mayu asked allowed what all of them were worrying about. She fidgeted nervously, desperately wanting to help her friend as she had helped her. Though, she was a little intimidated by the problems she faced. Never once had she thought their circle of friends would be disturbed with this magnitude.

**"Then... we'll try again later, and keep trying until she does,"** Naomi answered, staring at the door with a determination in her heart.

Ayumi was up in her room when she heard someone tapping at the door. Her heart sank as she weighed the possibilities of who it was, none of them she particularly welcomed. She sighed, getting off her computer and heading down the stairs with the feeling of dread in her stomach. It was tempting to ignore whoever it was, but she had a feeling it was her friends and that they wouldn't be giving up. She didn't feel like dealing with this with her family home either, so she'd step on the fire now. She hesitated as she reached for the door handle, hardening herself. She opened the door and blinked slowly at Naomi, Seiko, and Mayu. Great, she thought to herself sarcastically. She had no movement to let the others in. **"Hey,"** she greeted, though it was more skeptical than friendly.

**"Hi, Ayumi!"** Seiko greeted back, her energy as high as it ever was. She was pretty confident they'd get something out of Ayumi today. Though... she looked anything but friendly. Actually, her dulled eyes and frown, along with her skeptical tone made her pretty hostile looking. Ah, perhaps she was expecting this.

**"So, do you guys need something?"** Ayumi asked, eyes glancing away. She didn't want to be rude, but the second his name came up... or the vague mention of him, she was shutting the door.

Mayu was about answer Ayumi's question, but Naomi stopped her. She had a plan for this. As long as Ayumi was being polite to them, maybe they could manage this. **"May we come in for a little bit?"** she asked, her tone a lot kinder than Ayumi's. He held her hands together and smiled innocently, and so did Mayu. It was very likely that she would come up with some excuse not to, but it was better than being so blunt with the issue before getting an advantage.

**"Just for a little bit! Please, Ayumi?"** Mayu asked, clasping her hands together in a pleading manner. Ah yes, and they had with them their ace in the hole: adorable Mayu. It was hard to say no to her in any instance.

Ayumi was about to lie to Naomi about being in the middle of something, but then Mayu added on and made Ayumi already felt guilty, even if she hadn't lied yet. Ayumi looked away, her hand clenching the door with uncertainty. **"Preeetty pleaase?"** Seiko added on, moving her hands in a begging movement just like the other two. Ayumi sighed in defeat, it was still her home and she could kick them out whenever she wanted. She nodded weakly, stepping aside and allowing the other girls in.

**"Thanks, Ayumi~!"** Seiko said cheerfully, beyond happy that the first barrier was passed. It would be a lot harder to block them out when there wasn't a door to shut in their faces or a phone to hang up on. Ayumi led them into the living room, still giving them looks like she thought they were going to attack her at any moment.

Naomi smiled at her as she came in, and Mayu made a small, happy squeal. They all settled down in her living room, Mayu already looking hopeful, but Naomi was still cautious. She was trying to think of how she could approach this tactfully... Maybe she could start a separate conversation, and then ease to the real problem as opposed to bringing it up bluntly? She decided that was an ok plan. This was their only shot, so she had to be careful. If they failed, they probably wouldn't be able to get this close again. **"Mayu didn't get to see you New Year's, so we thought we'd all drop by to talk about stuff,"** she said with a friendly smile, despite Ayumi's harsh expression. This wasn't really a lie. Mayu had been looking forward to seeing her, and they were here to talk about things. While Ayumi probably knew what she meant, she couldn't throw her out without an actual reason to.

Ayumi still looked skeptical, but if they really weren't going to talk about him, she should probably calm down. She didn't want to lose her friends or detach from them, it was just hard to not be suspicious about what they were doing. **"Oh, well, I don't really have anything to report,"** Ayumi said with a small shrug. Which was true to a point, as long as Yoshiki was taken out of the equation. **"I sent my college applications out,"** she mentioned, figuring if she talked about different subjects, she'd have some control over the conversation.

Naomi smiled, tilting her head. **"Ah, is that so? I'm sure you'll get accepted,"** she said, still just testing the waters, and let Ayumi calm down before interrogating her. She was sure she was currently on edge, so the it was best delayed until she was mellowed out.

**"I'm thinking of turning in my own applications soon,"** Mayu added, giggling lightly, **"I'm really excited about graduation! But, also kinda nervous..."** Naomi wasn't sure whether she was just saying whatever came to mind, or if she had sneaked in that topic on purpose. Oh well, it didn't matter, and it probably wouldn't strike Ayumi at all.

Ayumi was trying to make the effort to relax and just carry on a normal conversation. She smiled lightly at Naomi, appreciative of the kind words even if she was somewhat doubtful. She was also a little afraid of getting accepted into one of the ones from out of the country, but she was just going to wait for the letters to make her decision. She looked over at Mayu, sympathizing. **"Senior year really is going quickly,"** Ayumi noted, the year was halfway done at this point.

Naomi nodded, smiling over at Mayu. **"I guess this is the last of our childhood, huh?"** she wondered, her tone slightly dreary, but she still held a smile. She really wanted to sneak in how it didn't feel right to graduate one person short, but it still felt much too early. **"We really need to spend it wisely,"** she added, crossing her arms with another nod.

**"Yeah...,"** Mayu responded. She was still smiling, but her eyebrows began to furrow. **"Though... I'll be graduating without all my friends,"** she said, feeling awfully lonely at this new school, when she thought too hard about it.

Ayumi looked at Mayu, feeling a bit bad. It was easy to forget the situation she was in, considering they still saw her pretty often and she always seemed so cheery. Trying to get in close with people in Senior year was probably difficult, since everyone has their own set of friends. It was a bit weird that she wouldn't be around when they got their diplomas.

**"Don't worry Mayu, we'll have a bitchin' graduation party for our group!"** Seiko mentioned with a grin. **"After all, it's after graduation that's the fun part. The diploma's and name reading is just boring stuff for the parents,"** she comforted with a grin. Ayumi paled slightly, her hands curling up into loosely held fists. The last thing she wanted to think about were parties...

Mayu smiled at Seiko, but quickly noticed the slight change in Ayumi's demeanor. **"Ayumi?"** she asked, her smile finally faltering. Why did she get so glum all the sudden? All Seiko had mentioned was throwing a party for after graduation...

Naomi glanced suspiciously at Ayumi for a split second, then carried over a questioning look to Seiko. Was that significant? It was too small to say for sure...

Ayumi realized her mistake, she faltered. She hadn't expected that just the idea of a party would throw her off. There was no way they would realize what significance that held, she just had to play it off. **"Heh, sorry. Let's just keep the party alcohol free, I don't want to get another hangover. I felt like I was going to die that one time,"** Ayumi said quickly, it was the only reason she could come up with to cover up the way she reacted.

Seiko returned Naomi's look, confused about the reaction as well. At that point, Seiko wasn't even trying to get Ayumi to react, just relax around them. She looked back at Ayumi as she explained her reaction. It could be true, but Ayumi's expression seemed to hint at a bit more than just remembering feeling sick. Still, maybe Seiko was just reading too much into it.

Naomi blinked, smiling uncertainly. Was it just the memory of being sick that made her change attitudes, or was there something hidden? The only other thing that had had happened at that party was... her and Yoshiki, but it didn't seem to have bothered her then, so it didn't stand out to her. She must have been looking too hard into this...

**"Oh, okay,"** Mayu replied, gaining back her smile, though it was smaller and she was a little unsure. She glanced to Naomi, wondering when they'd bring up what they had come there for.

**"Speaking of... graduation,"** Naomi said hesitantly, clearing her throat nervously. She couldn't wait much longer, or else they'd lose their opportunity all together, **"Shinozaki... I know you'll really hate us, but we have to do something... If you don't confine in us and let us help, then we probably won't be able to help Kishinuma either... and then... he'll become a dropout... These last two years he's worked hard will go down the drain."** Maybe if she made it less focused about helping just Ayumi, she'd come around. After all, they were still friends, right?

Ayumi stared at Naomi as she spoke, her expression darkening as her head looked down, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. She frowned, annoyance bubbling in her stomach as they brought this concern in front of her. She wasn't going to help Yoshiki, if he was choosing this path for himself, she wasn't going to intervene. **"That's not my concern,"** Ayumi replied coldly.

Seiko stared at Ayumi, absolutely shocked to hear her say that. A little disgusted as well. The two of them had been so close, and now she didn't care if he dropped out? Ayumi showed so much concern for Yoshiki when he had been suspended... she even tutored him after school to make sure he was keeping up. Something awful really must have happened. **"But Ayumi-"**

**"No. I'm not helping him. I don't care what he does,"** Ayumi cut her off quickly, her hands forming tight fists now as she tried to control her temper.

Naomi stared in disbelief at Ayumi. What... what had triggered such raw hatred towards Yoshiki? This was completely abnormal... Even when they were just friends, or even before that, Ayumi had been concerned about what Kishinuma's path was leading him to. **"Shinozaki... you can't mean that...,"** she said, concerned. She raised a hand to her chest, not being able to comprehend what had caused such a drastic change between them.

Mayu's frown returned, and her heart sunk. **"B-but Ayumi, he's your friend...,"** she said, her hands fidgeting, **"And even when you didn't know him, you cared..."**

**"He's not my friend,"** Ayumi stated, her eyes were sharp with anger. They needed to just stop. Why do they even care about him? He was selfish and stupid, especially if he was going back to his loner life. She wasn't able to look at him past the fact he used and betrayed her. She trusted him... **"I hate him,"** Ayumi stated, her voice unwavering.

**"You can't mean that,"** Seiko replied, completely stunned by Ayumi. What the hell happened that could have possibly caused this type of rage towards him? **"Ayumi, we have to know happened to help you,"** Seiko said gently.

Ayumi eyes shifted to glare at Seiko, she just bit the inside of her cheek as she refused to speak. They wouldn't understand... it was mortifying to speak about... she felt like such an idiot. She didn't want to give them an explanation, she just wanted all of this to stop. She wished she had never met him.

Naomi couldn't even begin to believe what she was hearing. Hate him? Where had all of this come from?! **"Shinozaki, you have to tell us what caused all of this... What in the world would cause you to resent Kishinuma so much?"** she pressed on, despite Ayumi's stubborn silence. Now that she knew they hadn't just broken up, that Ayumi hated him, she had to find out why. The way she was talking made her think she was the one who broke off their relationship, maybe even friendship since she stated as such. She wasn't certain if that's all it'd take to send Yoshiki over the edge... Maybe there were multiple causes that melted together?... Nothing could be said with certainty... not without Ayumi disclosing exactly what had happened.

Ayumi bit down hard on her cheek, her eyes narrowed as she tried to calm herself down. But, they were so nosy. Her hands were clenched in such tight fists she could feel her nails dig into her skin, but nothing she did relieved the rush of emotions. **"No! It's not any of your damn business what happened between us!"** she yelled, standing up. **"I think it's time for you guys to leave,"** she said, her voice detached as she looked at all of them with empty eyes.

**"Ayumi, calm down!"** Seiko told her, standing up as well. She was ready to lunge on Ayumi if she made a movement to leave them. They were so close, if they just kept pushing... as hard as it was to see Ayumi like this, it may be the only way to get the truth from all of it.

**"But it is, Shinozaki!"** Naomi yelled back, standing up to face her, he eyes pleading. Though she was yelling, she hadn't lost her temper. She only wanted Ayumi to get a grip. **"Our friends are destroying themselves! You think we're just gonna let you?! Well your wrong! We won't give up on you!"**

At the yelling, Mayu's eyes began to tear up. Her hands lifted to her mouth as they began to tremble, and tears began to escape down her cheeks. **"A-Ayumi...,"** she muttered, sniffling.

Ayumi was about to snarl something at Naomi when she heard Mayu's sniffling voice and guilt quickly collided with anger. Why was she yelling at them? They didn't do anything to her. They were all just concerned and here she was ready to spew venom on them. Her head felt heavy, full of too many things to feel. **"I...I..."** she said, trying to say something but she just fell silent. She felt like she had a stone in her stomach and she felt close to being sick. Her breathing was becoming shallow as she tried to control herself.

**"Just breathe, Ayumi,"** Seiko advised lightly, seeing the fact she was struggling. She wondered if she should go make Ayumi some tea, but she didn't actually even know where the kitchen was. Still, Ayumi looked stressed, trying to deal with whatever she was feeling. Ayumi made a small noise, as she tried to regain control of her breaths.

Naomi looked at her sympathetically. She wasn't angry at all, so she was quick to place a comforting hand on her back to calm her down. _I'm sorry, Ayumi... But we have to be rough to get past the wall you put down between us_, she thought, mostly to take away the guilt she felt at making Ayumi so distraught.

Mayu looked at Ayumi, trying her best to stop sniffling, rubbing at her eyes to dry them. **"I-I'll go make some tea,"** she said with a small smile, **"Ayumi... Where's the kitchen?"** She stood, hoping Ayumi was calmed down and allowed them to stay.

Ayumi took a few deeper breaths before she was able to answer Mayu. **"D-down the hall... to the right,"** Ayumi explained, her voice weak. She wasn't sure what she was doing, she still wanted them to leave but at the same time, tea sounded really nice. She sighed, sitting down as her eyes stared unfocused ahead of her. She was working on her breathing, in, out, in, out, she felt herself calming down to some degree. But, she knew the questions would come back before she could blink.

Seiko relaxed a little as Ayumi gave Mayu the directions and sat down. She wasn't throwing them out... yet. Thank goodness Mayu cried just then, not that Seiko liked seeing little Mayu upset, but it seemed to knock out some of Ayumi's rage. Seiko remained quiet, figuring that they should probably let Ayumi catch her breath. They seemed so close... she was afraid of screwing it all up.

Mayu nodded, hurrying off, also taking the time to compose herself more. She knew that her tears had quelled some of Ayumi's anger, but she still felt angry at herself for being so sensitive. As she made the tea, she was calming her breathing, wiping at any more tears that formed. She didn't like it when her friends were angry at her... but it was necessary, right? She sniffled again, hoping Ayumi wouldn't stay angry at her forever.

Naomi sat back down too, just looking at Ayumi in silence. She wouldn't question about it further yet... Maybe she'd wait until they had some tea, and for Ayumi to calm down some more. She placed a hand on her mouth thoughtfully, looking down at the floor. She wondered what their next step would be... They were so close... they couldn't lose her now...

Seiko watched Ayumi silently, she seemed to be in her own world. She was probably wondering how to shake them off... not that that could happen. As they waited in silence her mind wondered about Satoshi and Sakutaro and how they were doing with Yoshiki. She sort of doubted they had any real success with him... if they managed to get a hint to what that thread thing meant, that'd be great. That'd probably be the key for figuring out what was going on with Yoshiki.

Ayumi sighed, wondering if she should just tell them. She didn't want to, though. The thought of actually saying the words outside made her cringe and just want to withdraw into herself. She couldn't handle this, she wasn't strong enough.

Naomi fiddled with the hem of her skirt, pondering on what to do to further loosen Ayumi, in a way that wouldn't get them tossed out... It felt like a few good minutes before Mayu came back, carrying a platter that had four cups sitting on it. She placed it gently down, handing each of her friends a cup. **"Thank you, Suzumoto,"** she said, taking the cup and taking a sip. It seemed to sooth her nerves, but she still was unsure on her next step.

**"It's no problem,"** Mayu said back, taking her own cup after handing out the rest. She sat back down, just staring at the tea, too nervous to speak anymore. She was a little afraid of upsetting Ayumi, that much was obvious, but she was also angry at herself for being such a coward.

**"Thanks,"** Seiko said to Mayu as she got the cup. She took a small sip, a little nervous to be the one to speak to Ayumi. They were are worried about the next step, since they were basically on a mine-field at this point. She took a deep breath of the steam coming off the tea as she considered her next move.

Ayumi took the cup thankfully, drinking the warm liquid and letting it soothe her body. She waited, taking a few more small sips as she waited for someone to say something. She frowned, looking down at the drink in her hands. Her hands curled tightly around the cup, the warmth was comforting. **"I really don't want to talk about him,"** Ayumi said quietly to them. She wasn't sure why she spoke, maybe it was a last ditch effort to get them to drop it.

Naomi looked up at Ayumi, frowning. She looked back at her reflection in the tea, guessing the time to keep talking was upon them. **"We know that...,"** she responded, lifting her head with determination in her eyes, **"... but... we need to. Kishinuma is in a real bad spot, and he can't get out of it by himself... I'm not saying you have to directly help him, if you really don't want to... And besides that, pretending everything's okay isn't good for you, either... I know our questions feel like torture, but we really just want to help... After all, our friends are in trouble, and we won't desert you."**

Ayumi gripped the teacup tightly as her mind grappled with the idea of just telling them. They weren't going to stop, they made that abundantly clear. If anything, he had more to be ashamed of by the story than she did... but god, she hated the idea of telling them. **"If... if I do tell you guys what happened, I don't want him brought up around me again,"** she said, wanting to just forget about him. If this was the only way to get the others to leave her alone about him, so be it.

Seiko blinked, glancing at Naomi with uncertainty. Could they really make that promise to her? But... she seemed close to talking, it may just be best to agree to her terms.

Naomi thought about the deal for a moment. It'd be tricky... If they could fix Yoshiki, then they'd have to juggle what times they saw who, and remember to watch what they said... but it was better than him dropping out. **"Alright, we won't,"** she agreed, since she figured there was no other way to get her to talk.

Ayumi sighed in defeat, her fingers tapped lightly against the teacup nervously. She instantly wanted to pull out, tell them no, she wasn't going to speak. But, that wouldn't work. **"Okay..."** her voice trailed as her heartbeat picked up frantically. **"Kishinuma texted me one day after he got out the hospital that he needed to talk to me. He told me... that Saturday... he wasn't drunk. He... took advantage of the situation... of me, and I couldn't stand it. I still can't. That he was so selfish... he didn't protest once that night,"** Ayumi said, her voice was controlled but rage laced it. **"I can't... stand men like that. So, I told him I wanted nothing to do with him. That's the last I saw him,"** Ayumi explained, her eyes staring down at her tea as she fought the tears welling in her eyes. Goddammit, she didn't want to talk... but afterwards, she would be done with him. She couldn't stand to look up from her drink to see their reactions. She didn't want to be told she was overreacting... she didn't want to see the looks in their eyes.

Naomi absorbed the story, staying thoughtfully silent for a moment. Personally, she couldn't understand it, but judging by the tears forming at the brim of Ayumi's eyes, something must have happened in her past that they could never relate to. So... after leaving the hospital, he told her the truth, and then their friendship was broken. All ties to Ayumi had been cut off for him. It made sense, but she felt like they were missing something from Yoshiki's side of the story. After all, he had kept it to himself for a long time since that Saturday... What had convinced him to finally relinquish the truth? And was that part of the reason this hit him so hard? Or was his attachment to Ayumi, his dependence on her, that strong that just that statement from Ayumi could send him back to his old ways?

Despite the conflict within her, she smiled slightly at Ayumi. **"Thank you,"** she said softly, taking a drink of the tea, **"I can't really give any insight... after all, we're different. So I won't tell you whether this is a bad or good idea... It's really up to you to make that judgement."** She drank the rest of her tea, sitting it gently back on the platter before standing up. **"Whatever you decide, we'll honor it. I wish I could say more..,"** she paused, holding her hands together down at her skirt, **"... all that's left I can think of is to say... we're always here for you. You don't have to hold everything in, or be afraid what we'll think. We're your friends, after all..."**

She looked to the other girls, deciding it was time for her to leave and talk to Satoshi. But they could stay if they felt it was necessary to keep Ayumi company. **"I... have to go... Again, thanks, Shinozaki,"** she said with a light smile, giving a small bow for her hospitality. She then left, and, once a good distance away, she began to try and call Satoshi.

Mayu shifted nervously, then smiled up at Ayumi. **"I can stay... if you want,"** she offered, still holding her cup with an occasional anxious tap. Anything else she could have said was already touched upon by Naomi.

Ayumi stared at Naomi, touched by her words but at the same time she felt a little bothered by the mention of her decision being a good or bad idea. She muttered a small goodbye, watching Naomi leave. She felt overwhelmed as she began to question herself. Did she hold things in? Maybe... she had grown accustomed to keeping things to herself since she was young and had to.

**"Ah, I have to go to, but if you need anything, just call,"** Seiko said, giving a small wave in goodbye. She needed to go make dinner for her siblings. She felt a bit bad leaving Ayumi, but she seemed shut down after the explanation. Things were a little clearer, but not everything made sense. Also, Seiko was a bit surprised at Ayumi so quickly cutting ties with Yoshiki... he had come clean about it, you'd think that would give him some leeway.

Ayumi looked at Mayu, smiling weakly at the offer. **"I'm okay,"** Ayumi assured. **"Thanks, but I think I'm actually going to go take a nap,"** Ayumi explained lightly. She felt dizzy, her head full of too many things to compartmentalize.

Mayu stood hesitantly, smiling. **"Uhm, okay... you can call me too, whenever,"** she told her, then after a small silence she gave a small wave goodbye and left, leaving Ayumi by herself.

* * *

Sakutaro and Satoshi had been wandering around town for about an hour. **"This is a very poorly thought out plan,"** Sakutaro informed Satoshi. While he agreed to come out with Satoshi to do this, he was a little bothered that Mayu had come into town and he wouldn't get the chance to see her. Oh well, he'd have to put those thoughts away to help Yoshiki.

**"Let's try the area around his work. He couldn't have quit, he still needs money to have an apartment after all,"** Satoshi said as he crossed the street, Sakutaro following him. The two weren't really sure what they were going to do when they find Yoshiki... they'd probably go with a sharp approach, otherwise he'd probably just shrug 'em off.

Yoshiki was, indeed, working today. Satoshi was right in the fact that he wouldn't quit his job, or do anything to get fired from it. After all, it was his lifeline, as pathetic as it was. It'd probably be his only one too, if things stayed how they were. He was just getting off, coming out of the music store with his hands in his pockets, his expression dull.

They were coming up the corner when Satoshi noticed Yoshiki walking. He elbowed Sakutaro lightly and the two exchanged a look. They had no idea how this was going to go. In a quick movement the two of them moved and cut him off from walking, Sakutaro was just hoping that physical violence wouldn't be a result. **"Yoshiki, we need to talk,"** Satoshi told him firmly, his eyes sharp with determination.

**"You're going to get expelled if you carry on the way you are. Do you really want all that work you did squandered?"** Sakutaro added, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose with a frown.

Yoshiki was forced to stop in his tracks as Satoshi and Sakutaro stepped in his way. He gave the two a blank look, then narrowed his eyes. **"I don't have anything left to talk to you about,"** he replied to Satoshi harshly, wishing he'd just drop it. He was beginning to get easily irritated... Although, at the same time, he felt like he was drifting off from himself... Ever since he had pounded on Koga, his mind felt foggy... **"That was all pointless,"** he told Sakutaro, unaffected by his reasoning.

**"Actually, I'd argue what you're doing now is pointless,"** Sakutaro countered with a glare. He knew trying to talk nicely to Yoshiki wouldn't work, even if Satoshi had been in favor of a lighter approach, this was necessary.

**"Yoshiki, we can help you. You don't have to revert back like this,"** Satoshi then said, trying to help him out of this. **"Just talk to us. Tell us what happened,"** Satoshi insisted, begging for his friend to see reason and seek help.

Yoshiki just glared at Sakutaro. Of course what he was doing now was pointless, too... But he that was all he was useful for... being useless, without purpose. He had only been fooling himself, like darkness trying to join light. It wasn't possible. **"I told you, I don't need your help,"** he insisted sharply, his eyes narrowing. He then moved to go past the two, shoving if it was necessary.

Satoshi and Sakutaro didn't make a movement to let him pass by. Satoshi grabbed Yoshiki's shoulders, glaring at him. **"Yoshiki, you can't just throw away your life like this! Whatever happened, you can't let it throw you back into this lifestyle! What about your sister? Is this really the type of older brother you want to be?"** Satoshi challenged, it was the only link he could think to tug on. Plus, his mind had to go to Yuka. He would never want to be a bad example for her...

Yoshiki's expression turned into a glare as Satoshi grabbed him, forcefully making him stay. He only seemed to get more irritated at Satoshi's words, tempted to push him away.** "My sister is doing fine without me. I haven't played a big enough role in her life for it matter,"** his said, his tone not relaxing, **"Besides, I'm an example of how not to be. That's just how it is. I'm not meant to be a good influence."**

**"That's bullshit Yoshiki!"** Satoshi yelled, his eyes narrowed in anger. **"You're choosing all of this! To smoke! To skip school! To cut connections from your friends! That isn't destiny, that's your choice! And you still have time to change what road you're going down,"** Satoshi said, his grip tight on Yoshiki's shoulders. What made him think this way? He had seem so assured of his change not too long ago, but now he was accepting this crappy lifestyle as what he was?

Yoshiki's mood only seemed to get worse, and his mind more detached. **"Don't lecture me when you have no clue,"** he said with a dark look, his hands clenching into fists. Satoshi was clueless about him, and naive about the world itself. There are bad people in the world, people who are deemed rejects from the start. Pretending to be one of the good kids was never going to work out. As soon as they went their separate ways, he'd probably have ended up like this anyways. It was like he was leeching off their own personalities... Or so his current mindset told him. **"People don't change! Get out of your damned imaginary world!"** he shouted as he pushed him away, strong enough to send him to the ground... _Eh...? Did I just... hit Satoshi?..._ he thought, slightly shocked. But, the look quickly disappeared, replaced by his prior anger. He used the opportunity to back away from Sakutaro and make his escape, determined to make it to his apartment before they could hassle him further.

Satoshi was stunned as he was knocked backwards, unable to collect himself fast enough to stop Yoshiki from leaving. He sighed, pressing his palm against his forehead as he tried to calm himself. **"Dammit,"** Satoshi cursed as he stood up. **"That got us no where..."** he realized with a groan. He should have asked about what the strings meant... but now... Satoshi may have messed this up beyond repair.

**"Hopefully the girls are having better luck with Shinozaki,"** Sakutaro said, staring in the direction Yoshiki disappeared in. **"We need to figure out what triggered this to begin to fix it,"** he commented. At this point they were just yelling at Yoshiki to give them an explanation he wasn't going to give.

* * *

Satoshi picked up his phone, wondering how Naomi had done. **"Hey, I hope you had more luck then me. I think I may have screwed things up more,"** Satoshi greeted, getting off his chest right away that he had failed everyone. He just made Yoshiki madder, which would make him not talk, which would mean he wouldn't come back to school, which meant he'd be kicked out.

**"How'd you manage that?"** Naomi asked him, feeling like the information she had just gathered was pointless if Satoshi had made it worse. But worse how? **"Well... I'll go first. Shinozaki was really intent on not telling us, but after she cooled down, she gave in. Only catch is that we can't mention Kishinuma around her... period,"** she began, making sure to tell him their part of the deal, **"I'll get straight to the point... Due to the events of Saturday, and Kishinuma revealing his sobriety during, she cut all ties with him. She feels betrayed, I think, and says she really hates Kishinuma... That's probably the main problem, but there's two more that come along with it. One... how do we fix that, and get Kishinuma back in school? None of my ideas are working out in my head... Two, it feels like we're missing something that only Kishinuma can tell us... and that's why he decided to tell her the truth so long after it happened. What would make him break under the pressure of his guilt?"** She paused as she entered her home, going straight to her room to talk this out in privacy. She plopped onto her bed, completely lost on how to bring Yoshiki out of his slump. **"Now... what happened with you?"** she asked, almost dreading the answer due to his prior comment.

Satoshi listened, absorbing her explanation with a deep frown. So... when Ayumi and Yoshiki had hooked up, he had been sober. He could understand Ayumi not being happy with that... but he was a little confused on why it would stir her to cut off all ties completely. Why not just break up with him? To do what she did seemed kind of extreme. Her questions made his head churn. He had no idea how they could fix this to get Yoshiki back in school, especially if Yoshiki was a banned topic with Ayumi. Would he agree to come back even with her apparently hating him? Also, he couldn't guess what would make him feel guilty enough to fess up after so long. Maybe it was just a matter of time... but such things normally had some sort of trigger. He sighed as he realized it was his turn to speak. **"I... I lost my temper,"** he admitted. **"I asked him if that was the sort of older brother he wanted to be and then he started talking about how he wasn't meant to be good. And that pissed me off because he was acting like he had no choice in the decisions he was making... So, I yelled at him and he snapped. He started saying people don't change... that I was living in an imaginary world,"** Satoshi explained with a sigh. He felt ashamed of how he lost his temper, normally he was able to keep it together... but just seeing Yoshiki admit defeat like that. He was going to mention the fact Yoshiki had actually hit him, in a way, but he didn't really want to include that in the story.

Naomi listened, feeling frustrated. She knew how Satoshi felt, so she wasn't angry at him. After all, his best friend was giving up on himself. It was natural to feel frustrated. But... ugh, Yoshiki's new found anger was definitely going to make talking to him harder, if they even had a game plan to work with. **"If he's that angry... I'm not so sure we'll be able to contact him again, peacefully, at least... This just keeps getting more difficult,"** she said with a sigh, placing a hand on her forehead. She tried to make it obvious that she didn't blame Satoshi, but that probably wouldn't help with the frustration he probably felt at himself.

Satoshi felt extremely guilty, that he had blown such a large hole in this. Especially when Naomi had gotten exactly what they need for Ayumi. He sighed, falling backwards on his bed and draping his free arm over his eyes. **"Well, Yoshiki still works at the music store and obviously he has to get back to his apartment at some times, so tracking him down isn't impossible,"** he mentioned. Sakutaro and him could probably hold him down if necessary... for a little bit of time... maybe. **"The best way for this to be fixed is if Shinozaki just forgave him... she could pull him out of this,"** Satoshi said, even if it was a long shot... or a fantasy. Ha, maybe Yoshiki had a point. **"Does she really hate him?"** he questioned, hoping there was still a chance of forgiveness in her somewhere.

Naomi sighed, laying backwards and then turning on her side, staring at her wall. **"I don't know... she sounded pretty serious when she said it... She said she didn't care what Kishinuma did,"** she told him, wishing what she was saying wasn't what had actually come out of Ayumi's mouth. But it did... **"Besides, we promised not to bring him up anymore... We couldn't ask her to apologize. There'd be no way... After all, I gave her my word."** Haaa... the only person that even had a chance of pulling Yoshiki out of his abyss was the only one of their friends who seemed to not care... She found it all so ironic... especially given the fact Ayumi was the one who had helped Yoshiki in the first place, and got him in their circle of friends.

Satoshi frowned, feeling frustration at Ayumi even though he knew it wasn't completely justified. Yoshiki probably should have stopped things if he was sober. Cutting him off completely seemed cruel. **"Well, I didn't promise anything. But, my persuasion skills kind of suck,"** Satoshi sighed. **"Plus, that seems a little mean to pull a loophole out like that."** He really would hate to upset her with such a twist on her words. **"She can't really just not care about him anymore. If only she could see what a mess he is, maybe then she'd change her tune enough to care,"** Satoshi said, just saying whatever came to his head. There was no way they could get the two near each other, though. Yoshiki was dodging school like the plague and Ayumi knew where he lived, so tricking her into the location probably wouldn't work.

**"Yeah... abusing any sort of loophole would make her really mad..,"** Naomi replied with a frown. No way she'd take that well... After all, she had told her her friends would stand by her. Badgering her by abusing a loophole wasn't really the best kind of support... **"That sounds like mission impossible,"** she commented flatly. When Yoshiki wasn't at work or home, he seemed to just disappear to somewhere in the city. Really, they could only hope for a chance encounter, **"Or... like a mission for coincidence... I don't think we'd be able too pull it off, but still... Just waiting and hoping sounds to risky..."**

Satoshi nodded in agreement at it sounding impossible. Still, Naomi was right. Waiting around and doing nothing wasn't going to do anything. They could try to orchestrate some type of chance meeting. Even if the meeting went badly, it might be enough to gather Ayumi's attention. **"I could always follow Yoshiki from his apartment one day. Once he stops at a bar or wherever he goes, I can always send you the location and you could find an excuse to bring Ayumi into the area,"** he suggested. **"If the plan goes wrong, it just means they don't end up encountering... so it isn't like there's much to lose..."** he mentioned, though his tone was uncertain. There were a lot of variables that could go wrong, but at the same time the success could start fixing everything.

Naomi wasn't so sure about it... Ayumi may just get even more upset... Ugh, she was so conflicted... **"I'll need to think about it...,"** she muttered, rubbing her temples. But to make sure she came up with an answer for herself in time, she needed a time frame... **"Did you find out how many days it took for him to be considered a dropout?"** she asked, to see how much time they had left. She'd like to make a decision as soon as possible, but she also didn't want to rush her thoughts. This was a delicate matter... If they weren't careful, they could lose Ayumi as a friend too.

**"Yeah, the handbook says fifteen unexcused absences are allowed. So, we have three school weeks to fix this or Yoshiki will be filed for truancy. His grades are definitely going to take a bigger hit the more time it takes, too,"** Satoshi sighed. Three weeks may seem like a decent amount of time, but it really wasn't. They'd go by quickly and it wasn't much time to figure things out. He paused, hearing his mother calling up the stairs that dinner was ready. He wasn't really hungry, but he would hate to draw attention to himself at the moment. **"Ah, my mom's calling me down for dinner, I better go. Don't stress too much about this, Naomi. We'll figure something out,"** he assured her. In a way he was trying to comfort himself as well though.

Naomi sighed. 14 days left... and really, less if they intended for him to pass. If he missed too many days, she wasn't sure he could make a rebound. So... she needed an answer for herself within... perhaps five days? The rest of the week, pretty much. By Sunday, she had to have an answer. **"I hope so... talk to you later, Satoshi,"** she said, trying to lighten her tone before hanging up. They had to fix this... There was no option left, as graduating without Yoshiki felt wrong. Completely, and utterly wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, Ms. Shishido, Hinoe, Kito, Ayato, and Mayu. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Satoshi, Miki, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, Asuka, and Sakutaro. Extra, own characters include Kito, Koga, Ito, Tanaka, and Okinawa Miki. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Ayumi sighed as she clicked away at her computer, looking at art absentmindedly. She had finished her homework and she had no clue what to do with her time. It had been another day, no sign of Yoshiki at school. At least they had kept their promises and left him out of any conversations. She sighed, leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling. She had felt so melancholic lately, nothing really felt like it mattered much. Her dreams were making it hard to sleep as well... She'd be drowning in the pool of filthy green water, unable to move her limbs to sleep. She'd try to inhale but only water rushed into her lungs. No one was coming for her. Situation after situation played in her head about what would have happened if Yoshiki hadn't been present at Heavenly Host. The nightmares were unbearable, her sleep took quite a bit of a hit from it.

Hinoe had been worrying about her little sister lately... She had been so cold lately, and her spirit felt heavy. There was definitely something wrong with her, and as her older sister, she felt it was her responsibility to help her. She tapped the back of her hand on her door, and then let herself in. **"Ayumi... Is something the matter?" **she asked, but then, after only a moment's pause, she added, **"I suppose that was more of a rhetorical question... I can easily tell something is the matter..."** The feeling she gave off to her was a sort of lingering sadness, and weariness. So Ayumi would not be able to tell her everything was fine. She knew that her psychic big sister could easily tell she was lying.

Ayumi looked at Hinoe and then looked away with a nervous side glance. She knew she couldn't lie but she was a little afraid to hear her sister' opinion on the matter. Ayumi's hands began to intertwine as she shifted in the seat. **"Kishinuma and I broke up,"** she explained. Her eyes stayed sidelong as she was afraid to look at Hinoe. **"Well... I broke up with him. We aren't friends anymore, either," **Ayumi explained a little further. She was hoping she wouldn't have to go into detail again, but she had a feeling it was only a matter of time.

Hinoe frowned, sitting on Ayumi's bed behind her computer chair. **"I see...,"** she muttered, then figured she should get further insight if she was going to help her sister, **"What led to such an extreme decision? Did he do something to you?"** The only thing she could figure were the extreme, worst case scenarios. After all, even before being together, the two had seemed to be good friends from what she heard, and he had never earned any reason to be disliked.

Ayumi was swiveling a little in the office chair, her nervous energy obvious. She knew she couldn't lie to Hinoe, she would be able to tell right away. She sighed, eyes looking at the ground. **"Yeah... I just... I can't trust him now, and I don't want to be with someone I can't trust,"** she explained vaguely. She was trying to avoid explaining the specifics, afraid of what it may lead to.

Hinoe looked down thoughtfully, feeling that the story didn't make much sense. Kishinuma had sounded like a person who only had Ayumi's best interest at heart... Surely he hadn't been faking, since he put himself in harms way for her several times in Heavenly Host. **"He must have done something awful, then..,"** she muttered, unsure of whether she should delve deeper if it was as bad as she was assuming. Although, that kind of behavior... sounded very wrong... It's true she only knew him by second hand accounts, but he certainly didn't seem like a bad person at all.

Ayumi frowned, shifting her weight in the seat. **"To me... it was awful. When I told my friends... I think they think I was too harsh," **Ayumi vented. No one said anything, but it was the impression she got. She just... argh, it made her so angry to think about it. He used the situation to meet his own ends... even after she had told him about... She sighed, feeling emotionally sick. She just wanted to feel normal again, just for a little. She wanted this knot out of her stomach.

Hinoe looked back up at her sister, still questioning whether or not to find out more... Perhaps giving her own insight would help her, though... She obviously wasn't happy with her current situation. **"Do **_**you**_** think you were too harsh?" **she asked to get a further grasp of the situation.

Ayumi paused, her consistent swiveling of the office chair stopping. Her hands folded onto her lap as she considered the question. **"I... didn't think so, at first," **Ayumi admitted. **"But, when I think of our last encounter... Kishinuma never said anything besides..."** she sighed heavily. **"He never defended himself. But that's probably because he had no argument."** It bothered her a bit, looking back of the last encounter, that he didn't say anything. He would've given his side of the story if it was worth giving, though, right? **"He's gone back to being a delinquent. I don't think it's just because of me but, still, I feel a little guilty,"** she admitted. She had wanted to cut Yoshiki off, but she didn't expect him to regress. Still, she didn't know what caused him to trigger back. It may not even have anything to do with her... just coincidence...

Hinoe listened intently, her brows furrowing. If he didn't attempt to make a case for himself, that showed he felt guilty. At least he wasn't like some who tried to shift the blame, or come up with countless excuses. Feeling like she had figured out that much, she'd tell Ayumi. **"He gave no excuses? Then that must mean he felt guilty,"** she said, trying to get a better picture. **"I'm still a little lost though... In what way did he take advantage of you? It seems if he intended to, he would've taken the many opportunities in Heavenly Host..," **she said, mostly theorizing to herself. She didn't want to criticize Ayumi's decision... more like justify it, and figure out Kishinuma. So she could wrap her head around this new out look of him.

Ayumi's heart felt uncomfortable in her chest as Hinoe mentioned that it meant he felt guilty. She remained silent as she listened to Hinoe, looking a little surprise at the mention of Heavenly Host. No... Yoshiki hadn't tried a single thing like that when they were there. Any gestures were purely comforting... they never felt invasive. She was beginning to feel more confused, her head felt so muddled. **"At Seiko's party... I... sort of got drunk because of this stupid drinking game," **she admitted, feeling a little ashamed of herself. **"He was sober when I... well, that's where the picture is from that mom found. And at some point I led him into a bedroom. We didn't do it or anything... but he just let it all happen," **Ayumi explained with her head lowered.

Hinoe was beginning to be able to piece it all together. She wouldn't judge the impact it had on Ayumi, but rather the reason why Kishinuma did what he did. This was a lot easier to judge, and put less focus on Ayumi, which was certain not to help. She'd rather let Ayumi reflect on herself, rather than others judge her. **"So, he didn't start it..," **she began, knowing her pause for thought couldn't be too long, as it'd start to appear that she was blaming Ayumi, **"Maybe it's not taking advantage of... but rather, his judgement was clouded by another factor?"**

Ayumi flinched lightly at the mention of who initiated the entire thing. Yes, she had done it... crawled into his lap and began to kiss him. But, she had been completely drunk... her capability for rational thought had become nonexistent. Sober, she never would've been able to do that. Ayumi looked up at Hinoe at her next question, just confused by the suggestion. **"He wasn't drunk,"** she repeated, as if her sister forgot that detail. What else could cloud his judgement besides the damn liquor? He was responsible for the way he behaved and for the things he never said.

Hinoe smiled slightly, feeling it wasn't her right to clarify. **"I know it may not sound appealing at the time... but maybe it'd be best to talk to him about it. He may give you the answer you're searching me for,"** she said, finally standing. If she didn't take her advice, it was her own choice. But she didn't feel like she could help Ayumi any further than that small piece of advice. **"I'll let you think on it," **she said with a small wave goodbye, as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Ayumi stared, stunned as she watched her sister leave. _T-talk to him? _she thought, her heart clenching in fear. _No... I can't, not after the way I left things last time_. She slipped out of her chair into her bed. She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. What did Hinoe mean? Clouded by another factor? It didn't make any sense. He told her that he wasn't drunk, she was positive he wouldn't have been on any drugs, and beyond that she couldn't understand the lapse in judgement. With all these questions, she wondered... maybe she should. Would he want to see her? Probably not. She wasn't sure if she could stand this loose-end in her life, though. She felt as miserable as the day she broke up with him, and she just wanted to get some closure... understand what happened.

* * *

Koga sat on a bench in the park, a cigarette in his hands as he watched some people off in the park. A couple talking, a kid with their dog, and such typical happenings were going on. He had been lost lately, wandering around town alone as he tried to lick his wounded ego. His injuries were still very sore. The event had surprisingly gave him less of a temper to life. Perhaps it was the lack of backup on his side. School was pretty shitty, his old friends ignored his entire existence. He let out a large breath, a puff of smoke spewed out his mouth. Yeah, life was pretty shitty since Yoshiki actually grew a pair. Perhaps it was meant to be like this. The kid he planned to destroy, destroyed him. What was that called? Irony? Hubris? He had no goddamn clue, he never really paid attention to such details in school before.

Yoshiki walked through the park, alone, just staring at the ground blankly. He was still reflecting on what had happened... He had... actually, truly hit Satoshi. Even prior to meeting Ayumi, he wasn't this violent, or irritable. He wouldn't have hit someone who wasn't looking for a fight. He felt so... unlike himself, more than ever... His mind always felt clouded, and his unnatural brutality always felt like an out of body experience. Since Koga, he had actually fought several others, giving them the same amount of cruelty he had Koga. He wasn't so sure he was himself...

Koga was people watching when Yoshiki came into view. He looked like crap, completely lost in his own thoughts. He would probably walk right by Koga without even noticing him. Which may be best, but Koga never was one to play things safe. **"Ey, Kishinuma," **he greeted, his tone close to amusement. **"What's with the depressed look? You should be enjoying yourself. You snaked my boys out from under me and are the new top dog,"** Koga told him with a glare.

Yoshiki snapped out of his zombie-like trance when he heard Koga's voice, his expression turning from blank to annoyed. **"Enjoy myself? Those little ducklings are annoying as hell," **he said, his tone alluding to his irritation, **"I kinda wish you could just take them back... so I wouldn't have to listen to them and their brown nosing... but, I know the pecking order doesn't work like that." **Really, his little gang of followers weren't his style at all. He was much more of a loner, and having a whole group follow you around and suck up to you was really just getting on his nerves. Though, he noticed he didn't really feel any specific hatred towards Koga, as he was talking to him so easily. He guessed it was because they had finally settled things, and he had no reason to dislike him anymore.

Koga gave a deep chuckle at Yoshiki's complaint. **"Ah, you have no imagination. Those morons will do anything you say, use it to your advantage," **he advised. Yoshiki really didn't seem to be like the leader type, it seemed. Too bad he wouldn't have much luck shaking those dumbasses off, considering they may as well be attached to him by super glue. **"You really suck at this," **Koga mentioned, almost bitterly. As pathetic as it was, those 'ducklings' were the only thing he had going for them. At points he actually believed they were his friends.

**"I'm not one for bossing others around,"** Yoshiki admitted, accepting the fact he was no good as a leader. He just liked to be alone... He didn't like others to be involved in his business, especially people like them, who had no sense of loyalty. They practically made him sick... The only reason he accepted was because they left no room for him to refuse. **"I really would like to just dump them on someone else, but I'm too prideful to throw a fight,"** he mentioned with a small chuckle.

Koga snorted at Yoshiki, what a cocky bastard he was. **"From what I've heard you've been regularly pickin' fights and winning," **Koga mentioned. Just because he was out of circles didn't mean he didn't still know where to go to hear about anything going on. **"With that type of behavior, they aren't gonna leave yer side anytime soon," **Koga said with a smirk. He was almost happy to hear Yoshiki not enjoying his friend's company. **"I'm surprised to hear about all them fights, though. You used to practically be a pacifist," **Koga mocked lightly. Of course that wasn't the case anymore, but Koga did spend a lot of time pissing Yoshiki off with no repercussions. Arguably the crap beaten out of him not long ago probably covered that, but still, at the time he took it.

Yoshiki sighed, scratching at the back of his head. **"Yeah, well, I woke up," **he replied, eyes glancing to the side, **"I don't feel the need to hold back anymore." **That, and he found himself easier to anger. After all, he had even shoved his once best friend to the ground. Basically, anyone who stood in his way, he felt like he had to fight. Plus, whenever he let out all his anger and despair in the form of a punch, he felt better. It felt good to get it out, even though his old self was well aware this wasn't the healthiest way to vent.

Koga looked at Yoshiki curiously, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it since his past one was long gone. He took a deep breath of tobacco, he loved the first huff. He let out a breath, watching the smoke drift away in the cold January wind. **"Man, I really got to you at the hospital, didn't I?" **Koga questioned, his tone neutral. Honestly, if that was the case, Koga was going to regret it a bit. He didn't like how things had changed. He hated the fact that Yoshiki was technically above him as the streets rank them. **"You used to be so innocent," **he added with a deep chuckle.

Yoshiki just shrugged, turning away from Koga. **"You wouldn't have if it had stood alone," **he mentioned, but didn't really know why he was talking to Koga. Maybe it was because he knew he didn't care about helping him, or wasn't being annoyingly persistent? Not judging his life without living it... **"I used to be like this before being 'innocent'. I'm just returning to my old self," **he said, but still didn't turn back around.

Koga raised an eyebrow at Yoshiki, he certainly was a weird one. He wondered what scars he unintentionally opened with his little speech to him, not that it really mattered to him at this point. Koga snickered slightly as Yoshiki spoke of returning to his old self. **"Yeah, you're back with a vengeance from what I've heard,"** he noted. He took another long breath out of his cigarette. **"How many guys have you beat the shit out of? Excluding me," **he added flatly at the end. He was still a bit bitter, but at the same time he felt pretty over it. What happened, happened. He was pretty sick of obsessing over past things, it never helped.

Yoshiki thought for a moment, but wasn't proud of the answer he came up with. **"... Four," **he answered, shoving his hands into his pockets, **"... and... I hit someone who wasn't asking for it." **He wouldn't specify who it had been, or the extent of this 'hit'. He wasn't that cosy with Koga. He... quite frankly didn't want anyone to know he had shoved Satoshi... he wasn't sure he even wanted to know that he had done that...

**"Heh, you aren't wasting any time, are you?"** Koga questioned with a weak laugh. Honestly, Koga never even picked that amount of fights in such a small time. He was a bit surprised Yoshiki was going out and getting in fights so often. **"Gotta say i'm a bit impressed with you, Kishinuma," **Koga admitted as he dropped his cigarette on the pavement and stepped, twisting his foot over it to put it out. **"You certainly are taking the world by its neck."**

Yoshiki didn't respond, only kept his gaze forward. _I'm not impressed with myself... Sometimes, it doesn't even feel like I have control anymore..._, he thought, his eyes narrowing. He pulled back the neck of his coat, grabbing and pulling out the charm Ayumi's sister had given him. He stared at it, as if hoping he was just possessed, that these weren't his own actions, and that the stone could pull him out of it. But it was just him... Nothing supernatural, nothing a protective gem could help with. His hand gripped around it, tempted to rip it off and throw it into a fountain, but, like his phone, it was something that was difficult to get rid of. He sighed, shaking his head before letting the necklace drop back into his shirt. **"I guess you could say that," **he finally answered, his tone flat and his eyes dull.

Koga glanced at Yoshiki before laughing. When he wasn't deluding himself by sticking around with those losers he used to hang with, he was fucking depressing. **"Ha, you know, I thought you were pathetic before, but this is just a whole new level,"** he said as he stood up off the park bench. **"You look like the walking dead," **he said, his tone mocking. He didn't care what happened to Yoshiki, he didn't know why he was bothering to stick around and talk. He'd just chalk it up to the fact he was bored and Yoshiki was some classy entertainment.

Yoshiki didn't make a comment back. Not only did he look like the walking dead, he felt like it too. Everyday felt like an out of body experience... He closed his eyes as he turned, placing his hands back into his pockets. **"Well, I've got to get going," **he said, beginning to walk off without another word, not intending to say anything like 'see you later', or any type of friendly goodbye. He didn't really have anywhere to be, he was just growing tired of the conversation... and feeling odd that he had told Koga more than he had told any of his friends. He guessed it was because he wasn't his friend, but it still was a strange occurrence.

* * *

Ayumi had left school with every intention to just go straight home, but her thoughts were too cluttered for her to just lay in her room and wallow. She headed out into the city, wandering pretty aimlessly as he mind raced from her conversation with Hinoe. She was sort of close to his apartment at this point... no way was he actually home, though. If he had been refusing to speak to Satoshi, why would he want to see her? The cold January air made each breath visible as she tried to figure out what she was doing. Yes, maybe it would be best to talk to him... but she wasn't sure she could gather the courage. She was the one who cut him out, after all. Wouldn't it be cruel to just appear out of nowhere?

Ayumi stopped walking when suddenly the ground felt like it was moving. Not in the earthquake way she experienced back in Heavenly Host, but she felt like the city had just become a ship on stormy seas. Her stomach flipped as nausea hit her. Her heart was racing, beating painfully against her rib cage. Her knees gave out on her and she sunk to the ground as she began to gasp for breath. Her body trembled at the unexpected panic attack, her lungs already begging for oxygen she wasn't able to suck in. She felt the eyes of people falling on her as she struggled to breath and regain control. It was mortifying, she hated getting these so much!

"Miss, are you alright?" a male stranger's voice asked her, moving to put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, shaking her head. She didn't want some stranger touching her! She tried to say something but it just came out as struggling coughs.

Yoshiki had been wondering around town again, avoiding those lackeys as best he could. Majority of the day, they had been at school, so his day wasn't too stressful. But as he saw more high schoolers out on the streets, he thought it was best to retreat back to his house. As he neared the apartment complex, though, he noticed a small crowd of murmuring people. What in the hell could be attracting attention like this? he wondered with a confused look. His steps were slow paced at first, but when he caught sight of who was the object of the spectacle, he began to rush over.

He shoved several people out of his way, his breaths becoming panicked as he quickly dropped down to his knees. **"Ayumi!"** he called worriedly, not thinking much about her hatred for him. He weaved his arm under her's, getting her arm over his shoulders and helping her up that way. He was certain the attention and weather weren't helping her regain her even breaths, so he was quick to lead her back to his own home. He sat her gently on the bed, but then recalled, once his panic and adrenaline vanished, that she had wished not to see him. He quickly backed away, looking to the side. **"..."** he paused for a moment, then turned his back to her, **"You, uh... can leave... after you recover, if you want..."** He didn't want to face her, his heart still heavy about his actions and terrified of what she may say.

Ayumi was disoriented when she heard Yoshiki's voice. She found herself to weak to do anything but let Yoshiki help her. But, even if she had the strength to protest, she found herself not wanting to. She had been considering talking to this... perhaps this was the universe's way of giving her a nudge. _Even after what I said... he's still swooping in to help me_, she thought to herself, deciding that she was going to follow Hinoe's advice. Once in the apartment her haggard breaths were slowing, the warm air easier to take in. She looked at Yoshiki as he spoke, his back turned to her. It was hard to speak, so she waited a few minutes, her breathing slowly regained some normalcy. She still felt a little dizzy, but she felt okay to speak. Her heart was still racing, but she wasn't sure if that was from the nervousness of being near him again or because of the panic attack. **"Actually... I was hoping that we could talk," **she said quietly. Her eyes looked down at her lap, she could feel the anxiety tighten her stomach. **"B-but if you want, I can just leave..." **she added quickly, anticipating that he might not be interested in talking to her. He had been avoiding the others with such fervor that she wouldn't be surprised if he just wanted her to leave.

Yoshiki turned his head to look at her, the surprise apparent on his face. She... wanted to talk? Despite whatever the subject may be, his heart lightened slightly. She didn't... sound particularly angry, or disgusted with him, though he was still stuck on that feeling himself. He didn't have to think on it long. After all, he would never want her to leave. He turned, still uncertain of why should would ask to talk to him. **"Uh, sure... we can talk...," **he answered, fully turning to face her, his expression gave away his mixture of dread and curiosity.

Ayumi felt nervous at having his attention, her mind trying to form the words she was going to speak. She knew she wanted to ask his side of the story, but at the same time she was a bit scared to hear it. **"You... haven't been to class since the semester started,"** Ayumi said, looking at him. She'd get to what she wanted to ask, she just... felt like she should address this. If... his side of the story was no help to their relationship, she wanted to at least insist he get back into school. Despite what she told Naomi and the others, she did care about what he chose to do. She had seen how hard he had to work to pull himself out of the hole he had dug himself in the first time. This time around, if he waited too long, there would be no climbing out of it.

Yoshiki was waiting in anxiety for her to reveal what she wanted to talk about. When it was finally out, he looked to the side, too ashamed to look at her. He felt like he failed her, in many different ways. He didn't say anything, really unsure of what he could say, so instead he'd just wait for her to continue. He was much like his old self around Ayumi, as opposed to his annoyed, violent self that his other friends approached. So instead of annoyed or distant, he was more remorseful and calm.

Ayumi watched him silently, waiting for him to say something. When she realized he didn't have anything to say, she figured she'd need to push the conversation a bit. **"You have to come back to school,"** she told him lightly. She didn't feel like she had the authority to command anything of him, but he did have to come back. **"I hope you're not avoiding it because of me... You shouldn't give up all your work,"** she said, voice nervous. The others hadn't had luck with convincing him to come back, so she wasn't sure her words would do anything. Still, she wasn't sure if the reason was her or not, so she could at least figure out if she was guilty of sending him back into rebellious behavior.

Yoshiki couldn't help but to look back at her, alarmed that she blamed herself for his behavior. It may have been, deep in his head, but it wasn't just that, and not her presence, even though he had been afraid to face her. Not only was it Koga's words that made his head unstable in the first place, it was also his own choices, and his horrible dependence on one person. **"It's not... just that,"** he answered, figuring he wouldn't lie about that having something to do with it. He didn't want to keep things from her anymore, or rather, he didn't feel like he had a reason to. **"It has more to do... with how I really am,"** he said, looking away from her again. His mind was still centered around his big mistake, and Koga's words.

Ayumi looked at him in confusion. How he really was? She felt uneasy, remembering how she yelled at him. She had thought him to be despicable and made that very clear, but she must be missing some piece of the puzzle. **"You really believe that being a delinquent is who you really are?"** she questioned, her brow furrowed. Her anger had quelled greatly since talking to Naomi and Hinoe at him. She definitely wasn't feeling hatred towards him. After reexamining their time together, she was mostly just disappointed with him at this point. It made her feel sick that he would consider himself with such a low opinion.

Yoshiki stood quietly at the question, thinking it over himself.** "Y... yes," **he answered hesitantly, but didn't want to say where he was getting the idea, that probably already sounded crazy to his old friends. If he told her Koga said something to him, he would immediately be considered an idiot... But he wasn't... right? After all... he had actually taken advantage of her... and Koga knew how delinquents acted. It really did make him feel like he had been lying to himself, being just as naive as he told Satoshi was being.

Ayumi frowned at him, looking upset at the answer. This was probably partly her fault... for getting these thoughts into her head. She felt afraid of addressing that night, though. **"How exactly did you come to that conclusion?"** she questioned, trying to figure out why he was perceiving himself like that. Yes, he used to be a delinquent, but he had always had potential. He just needed to start making the right choices... which he had been doing. Something or someone else must have gotten to him to put these seeds of doubt about his progress in his head.

Yoshiki shifted nervously, a little afraid to tell her. She'd certainly view him like some sort of idiot... Maybe he could just say what he was told, instead of giving the identity of the speaker... **"I was told... that people don't change... and that a delinquent will always take advantage of a situation,"** he said, giving the short version of what Koga told him. It was enough to give her why it made such a big impression in his head, and also gave the reason as to why he had finally chosen to tell her the truth, broken under his guilt.

Ayumi stared at him, listening to what he said with a stunned look. So, whoever is was that said that caused Yoshiki to feel guilty... so he told her what happened, and she lost it. Her one hand curled over her other when she realized it was time to address that night. She took a breath, telling herself to stay calm. **"About... that night," **she started, her heart palpitating. **"I never really gave you the chance to talk..."** she said, her voice uneven. She needed to hear his side of the story, because her sister had been right. If he was the type of person who took advantage, he would have had plenty of times before that to act. **"I... really want to know what happened... because I don't think you're that type of person," **she admitted. She needed to know if there was some other variable. Something else that clouded his judgement, like her sister alluded to.

Yoshiki glanced to her, his nerves rising at the topic. **"I... didn't talk because I didn't want to give excuses, when I know what I did was wrong," **he said after a moment's pause, but if she wanted the story of why he had acted so foolishly... he wouldn't deny it to her. He rubbed the back of his head, keeping his eyes to the side. **"Though, I guess... I won't really have another chance to tell you... and if I don't I'll always regret it," **he told her, leaning against the wall, since he still didn't feel like he should sit next to her, **"I don't think it serves as a good excuse, but... if you want to know my side of the story, then I'll have to tell you this first..." **His heart was beating fast, and he was completely nervous, especially now that she no longer liked him. He was guaranteed to be rejected, but he had to get it off his chest, or he might never be able to.

**"When I was being bothered by Mr. Tsubota, and was tempted to punch him, like you predicted, you... told me to keep going. At that time, nobody believed in me except my little sister. My parents, teachers, other students... They all gave up on me. But then you came, believing in me... I turned my life around, and for the first year, I was mostly in denial, but eventually it was apparent to me that... that...,"** he paused, too anxious to tell the rest, but he couldn't give this half the effort. He had started, he should finish. Though, telling himself this made him feel even worse about his choice to revert back. He didn't want to let the small group of people who had put their faith in him down... He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut, **"Shinozaki, I... I've loved you for two years."**

Ayumi looked at Yoshiki as he began to speak, her hands folded neatly in her lap as her anxiety bubbled in her stomach. She was a little confused at the mention of Tsubota, but then she realized that was when they had first really met. She had seen him around previously, but after getting Tsubota away, they had talked for the first time. Her eyes widened slightly, she had never realized what she had said those years ago had that much impact. She knew he turned his life around... but her little speech never crossed her mind as the reason. She watched Yoshiki as he paused, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she waited for him to finish. Her entire mind felt like it shutdown for a moment as he confessed to her. She stared at him in stunned silence, her face lighting up with a bright red shade.

_Yoshiki... loves me? _She thought to herself, her entire body warming. _For two years... he's... _she realized slowly. So that meant all that time... in Heavenly Host... he had been... Suddenly, she realized why he didn't pull away that night and why he didn't argue with it. She had never... even thought of him that way until recently. Her eyes had been squarely on Satoshi. All this time, he had looked at her like that? His use of her last name made her flinch slightly, as it dawned on her she created this distance. She felt cruel and stupid. She didn't want this wall between them. **"Yoshiki, I'm so sorry," **she said, her voice quivering. **"I was so cruel... cutting you out like that. These past weeks... I've been miserable. I kept telling myself I made the right choice, but I don't think I did. I've missed you so much," **Ayumi said tears welling in her eyes. She felt like such a fool, looking at him right there, emotions rushing through her. They've been through so much together, she could never imagine relying on another person so much. A realization struck her, her heartbeat filled her ears as she admitted breathlessly: **"I love you, Yoshiki."**

Yoshiki's attention was caught at her use of his first name, causing his heart to jump and his eyes to widen. He listened, unsure of how to take her apology. He didn't feel like he deserved it, and was going to protest, but he couldn't focus on anything to say when her eyes filled with tears. His mind went utterly blank as she repeated his words, only... directed at him. He put his weight back on his feet, his face a bright red. **"Wh-what..?" **he stuttered, hardly believing his ears. To someone who expected rejection, a mutual feeling was overwhelming... His mind took a minute to register and really react, his heart swelling with joy.

He stepped towards her, bending slightly to embrace her tightly. His shoulders shuddered with a flood of emotions, bringing tears to his own eyes, but happy ones. **"I've missed you too," **he said quietly next to her ear, shutting his eyes as he absorbed the pleasure from the contact he had gone so long without, **"I... couldn't live without you."**

Ayumi watched him nervously as he pushed off the wall onto his own feet. Then he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her and she felt emotion overwhelm her. Tears spilled from her eyes, but they were from joy and relief. She moved her arms to hug him back, her grip tight as she clung to him. Her heart fluttered when he spoke quietly into her ear, and she buried her head against him. She felt relief for the first time since the separation, the sick feeling finally dissolved away.** "I'm sorry," **she muttered again, still guilty by her behavior. She had made them live without one another. **"I don't... ever want to be separated from you again," **she said, her face a deep red. She loved Yoshiki, she could trust him with her life and heart, and she never wanted him out of her life again.

**"Me neither..,"** Yoshiki replied, holding her closer. He didn't want to break away, but it had to be done eventually... he'd savor it for a few moments, at least... He eventually did feel it was time, so he slowly pulled away. He felt a little odd without her warmth, but it wasn't like this was the last time they'd hold one another like that. It seemed like their bond was now completely unbreakable, as they both felt lost without the other. He still felt a little empty without contact, so he held her hand after pulling away from the embrace. By this time, he knew he was going back to school, but to be honest, he was a little scared too. His friends were the forgiving sort, but still... he had hit Satoshi, and felt awful about it... He'd demand some sort of retribution, even though it was just a simple shove. Getting violent with a best friend was just... unacceptable.

Ayumi felt a little pang as he pulled away, she had to remind herself that it wasn't the last time. She had just been starved from him for too long. She smiled lightly as she felt his hand. She then remembered something she should address about their conversation earlier. **"Yoshiki, you know... you aren't a delinquent anymore... you did change," **she told him. She hated whoever planted the ideas in his head that he was doomed to a life as a street rat. He had worked so hard to become better whether it was with people or just homework, he had put the effort out there. **"It's not who you are," **she said firmly, refusing to allow such a belief stay in his head. Though, at this point she was hoping there would be no arguments that he had to return to school.

Yoshiki nodded and gave her a small smile, looking down slightly, but kept a firm grip on her hand. **"I guess... I confused lack of judgement for taking advantage, and lost belief in myself,"** he replied, feeling like the idiot he really was. Ahh, why did he even let Koga's words enter his head at all?... He guessed it was because of the prior guilt he felt, so his brain was vulnerable and easily persuaded, **"I don't know why I listened to him in the first place... I **_**really**_** am not that smart..."** He laughed slightly, still feeling a little ashamed of himself. All of this mess with his other friends... he could have avoided it had he not been so easily talked into a certain mentality.

Ayumi smiled at him, relieved that his past belief seemed to have washed away. **"I'm just glad you realize it," **Ayumi said, since hopefully it meant that it wouldn't be a dive he would ever have to take again. She paused, her brow furrowing as he spoke again. Wait... her brains wheels started turning as she realized who would be the person to tell him that. **"Did Koga put these things in your mind?" **she questioned, absolutely stunned. Then again, Koga had been capable at moments to get through Yoshiki's calm front and cut him down.

Yoshiki frowned slightly, feeling even more shameful at the correct guess. **"Err... He and I were discharged from the hospital at the same time, so I took the opportunity to talk to him and ask him to drop it," **he said, setting up the reason why he'd even be talking to Koga in the first place. He had already told her what he had said to him, so that part wasn't necessary to repeat. **"Sorry... for listening to someone like that..," **he apologized, still too embarrassed to look up.

Ayumi felt a little pang of guilt when she realized the only reason Yoshiki spoke to Koga was because of her tearful request. She tried to swat away the feeling, telling herself that it didn't matter at this point. They were together again, and this bump in the road has only made them stronger. She smiled gently at him. **"Don't worry about it, Yoshiki. Just promise me you'll have more faith in yourself from here on out," **she told him. **"Because I certainly do, and so do the others," **she mentioned. She could only picture how thrilled the others would be that they were back to normal and that Yoshiki was going to be coming back to school. They would all graduate together, as it should be.

Yoshiki finally made eye contact with her, regaining his sheepish smile. **"I promise," **he told her, but was still nervous about the next day. It would be difficult to just come back with everything 'normal' again... At least they were all understanding, and the only one who may be a little more peeved at his bad decisions instead of just thankful he came back was Sakutaro, but he deserved some harshness, which Satoshi probably wouldn't give. He was too soft on people sometimes... Though, it was good he had his problem fixed before even being out of school for a week. It would make catching up not as difficult, and then they could all graduate together, like it should be...

* * *

Aaah, another story finished, folks! Man, I really love all you guys, and my friend does too! Your support is so nice! We love bringing out strong emotions with our writing, so it's amazing that you all enjoy our stories and feel the things we wanted to portray!

The next project is Mirror Image, but it's still an unfinished story, so updates won't be for a while. Sorry for the wait! I hope that journey will be worth it for you all too! Til next time~


End file.
